Poison
by intothesoul
Summary: Klaus saves Caroline for a second time and she decides to give him a chance, changing her life forever. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first ever fanfiction but I have been a fan of many fics on here for a while so I thought I'd give it a shot.

Let me know what you think.

Thanks(:

_Italics = flashback _

"How could something so deadly feel so right?  
I'm not sure of what to do  
It's a catch twenty-two  
'Cause the cure is found in you,  
I don't want it but I do"

-Beyonce

Caroline was lay in the woods watching the stars, she could feel the bite on her hand spreading poisonous toxins through her body but despite this she felt oddly at peace, she had accepted her death.

This was the second time she had been bitten by her boyfriend..

_Caroline opened the door to the Lockwood home like she had many times before however this time it was different. She had gone over to surprise Tyler with a picnic she had set up in the woods, however when she stepped into the mansion she knew something wasn't right. Cautiously she had walked up the stairs listening with her supernatural hearing, which did not prepare her for the sight she found when she finally opened his bedroom door. Tyler was there with a friend of his who had met Caroline many times over the past few months, in a passionate embrace kissing. Caroline had been so shocked that it took her a few minutes to understand what she was seeing, and then she lost it. _

_She ran over to Tyler and Hayley pulling them apart and slapping Hayley across the face before turning onto Tyler, he was going to regret ever cheating on Caroline Forbes._

_After she had screamed and punched him she went to leave, she could not be in this house anymore, "We're over Tyler" she made it all the way to the garden before he caught up with her and grabbed her hand to try and stop her when she refused he turned angry letting his hybrid side out. _

_That's when he bit her. _

That was 4 hours ago, she had ran here after being bitten. She had been bitten before so she knew what was coming, hallucinations and bloodlust, which was why she had come to the woods; she needed to stay away from the temptation of hurting someone even in her dying moments.

It felt like she had been here for hours yet she still wasn't dead and she was getting impatient. She had accepted her fate, why couldn't it come sooner?

What she hadn't realised was just how far away she had ran from the Lockwood house, she was lay just a few feet away from the Originals mansion.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus had been walking around his garden for an hour and half now, he was bored.

That's when he heard it, a soft singing, if he wasn't a Hybrid he wouldn't have even heard it, but it sounded familiar. He walked toward the singing curious as to what would be so close to his mansion, after all it was home of the originals.

That's when he found her, lay facing the sky and softly singing to herself.

He thought she was drunk so decided to approach her, "Hello love, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She didn't answer him so he walked closer, that's when he really saw her, her face was pale and was covered in a thin layer of sweat "Caroline? Are you alright?"

She stopped singing and said "Stars are so beautiful, I've never spent the time to just look at them, they twinkle for thousands of years them they just fade, i'm fading but I didn't get my thousand years"

This answer only led to more questions for Klaus, then he noticed it, when she wiped some of the moisture from her head, her hand had a werewolf bite on. For some reason this made Klaus panic.

"Caroline, who did this to you?" She ignored him and again began singing softly.

He lifted her softly off the ground and cradled her head, biting into his wrist he offered it to her mouth "Come on love, drink" then slowly she drank the blood that flowed from him.

After a few moments of silence between them Caroline began to move off him which told Klaus she was getting stronger again.

**Caroline POV**

After she fully sat up she looked at him and her brow creased "How did you find me?"

"Well love, my house is only over there and I heard your singing, what happened Caroline? Who bit you?"

To this she looked at Klaus in the eyes for the first time and saw nothing but concern which convinced her to give an honest answer, so she decided to explain everything to Klaus which made the concern in his eyes turn to fury.

"My hybrid did this to you?"

She didn't want Klaus to hurt Tyler so she ignored his question and started to stand up, he quickly followed her and stood up near her and continued to look at her like he was reassuring himself that she was ok, but after all this was Klaus so she instead decided the toxins haven't fully worn off just yet and were still making her thoughts jumbled.

"I best get back home, I don't know how long I've been out here and I bet my mums freaking out, so bye Klaus"

"Wait, I'm not letting you walk home alone when that mutt is still out there"

She was surprised, but simply nodded slightly.

**Klaus POV**

They walked at human pace in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

Klaus couldn't stand it anymore he had to make conversation with her, hear her voice.

"Are you feeling ok?"

She just nodded and said "Yeah I feel better now"

He could see she was having an internal battle with herself about whether or not to let go of more detail so he decide to press the issue further

"Are you sure, I mean you have just been bitten by a hybrid and I found you alone in the woods, why didn't you go to a friend?"

"I wanted to be alone, I just found my boyfriend with another girl and then he bit me, I wasn't really thinking straight"

"I won't let him get away with this Caroline"

"Stay out of this Klaus; it's none of your business!"

"Caroline, he is my hybrid, which makes it my business"

He heard her let out a stubborn sigh instead of answering.

He had just saved her life and she told him it was none of his business? Everything with his hybrids was his business, especially when it was a bite and on Caroline, he couldn't explain it but he was drawn to her, she was full of light and it was refreshing.

**Caroline POV**

It hadn't taken long for them to reach her house and of course the lights were all out, guess mums working all night again she thought. Slowly she walked up the steps leading to the front door and the silence was suddenly getting awkward.

When she turned to him he still looked concerned, god what was with him, usually he showed no emotion, ever, well apart from that smirk that he often gave when she around him.

"So, yeah thanks for walking me home"

"It was my pleasure, love."

She put her key in the door and he began to walk away, suddenly she remember she hadn't thanked him, after all this was the second him he had saved her life and she hadn't even asked him to this time.

She softly called after him "Klaus"

When he turned around she said "I didn't say thank you, for saving me, so yeah thank you"

She could see he hadn't expected it because his face showed shock then he quickly smiled at her and carried on walking away.

She opened the front door and walked into her house and turned on the lights, locking the door behind her she went for a shower to wash away the woods and sweat from her hair.

**Klaus POV**

It had surprised him that she had called after him, he couldn't help but think about her on his way back to his mansion, what was it about this girl that he drawn to?

Her light made her stand out from everyone he'd ever met but there something about her he couldn't stay away from.

He was grateful he had found her when he did, the thought of Caroline Forbes dying couldn't bare thinking about.

When he reached his mansion he raced up to his art studio and began to sketch the beautiful angel lying below a sky full of stars, none of which shined as bright as she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Klaus POV**

Klaus was desperately trying to locate Tyler Lockwood; he found it almost funny how his first successful hybrid would be the one he would end first. But for Caroline he would do it, he hadn't known her long but he didn't need to, Klaus was 1000 years old and had never felt drawn to someone the way he did with Caroline. He was going to protect her.

**Caroline POV**

Caroline spent the night trying to sleep but her thoughts wouldn't rest, Tyler and Hayley? How long had it been going on behind her back? She felt stupid for not realising sooner, she had been getting to know Hayley, making an effort to get to know Tyler's werewolf friend because she was a good girlfriend. He betrayed her.

Then she thought of Klaus, he had been so gentle with her, treating her like she was delicate and not the vampire she truly was. She had seen this side of him the last time he saved her from Tyler's deadly bite, although that time Klaus was the responsible for forcing a sired Tyler to bite her, still when he had saved her then she saw a side to him no one else had.

Why did he keep saving her? How did he find her today in time to save her? Fate?

Did she even believe in fate?

Caroline didn't know the answer to any questions running through her head that night and before she knew it it was dawn and time for school, there's no way she could face anyone today so she decided to stay in bed and at least try to catch some sleep. She must have dozed off because at 11 she heard a knock at the front door which woke her "Go to hell" she whispered into her pillow, that only made the person knock louder, sighing heavily she got out of bed and pulled on her robe over her pink pj's.

This better be good she thought, when she reached the front door she felt a little relief when she saw Klaus stood on the other side

"Good morning love, I just wanted to see if you were feeling any better today"

This made Caroline smile slightly she hadn't expected kindness off him after he had saved her, she expected him to carry on his life without giving another thought about her, she liked that he cared enough to come by, Tyler sure didn't.

"I'm ok thank you; do you want to come in?"

Klaus smiled at Caroline and nodded, he stepped inside so she led him into the living room sitting down on the couch she covered herself in the blanket which had been left there. Klaus sat opposite from Caroline in the chair looking slightly uncomfortable, Caroline could tell he didn't 'check up' on peoples health often, he was more the show up and make threats kind of guy.

**Klaus POV**

It had surprised Klaus she let him in her home, he expected resistance from her even giving an answer about how she felt, but as usual Caroline surprised him.

Sitting in her home Klaus felt uncomfortable he wanted to hold Caroline and tell her she never has to worry about anything again and that he would protect her but he also knew he couldn't do that, he didn't even understand why he was having these feelings.

"Shouldn't you be in school today?"

"Yeah but I couldn't face seeing anyone and having to explain the whole Tyler thing to them so I decided to ditch"

"Has Tyler contacted you?"

He wasn't going to forget that Tyler needed to pay for what he did, he would find him.

Caroline just shook her head in response. She looked so sad and Klaus couldn't stand to see this angel in front of him with anything but a smile on her face so he decided to cheer her up.

"Do you have any plans for the day love?"

"No I am just going to watch movies, why?"

"I happened to be plan free for the day so I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me on a day out?"

**Caroline POV**

Caroline was shocked, had the big bad hybrid of Mystic Falls just asked to spend the day with her?

She didn't know what to answer, something inside her was saying 'say yes, he saved you so your safe with him' but another voice was telling her 'don't be stupid he's Klaus, he's dangerous'

"Day out to where exactly?"

"Well love, it looks like you need some cheering up and I think I know just the place"

Again he sounded like he genuinely cared about her feelings, this helped her make a decision and end the internal battle of the thoughts,

"Sure, just let me go get ready"

She ran upstairs and jumped into the shower, trying to be as quick as possible, she quickly dried and luckily her blond curly hair was going perfectly today, pulling on a pair of dark skinny jeans with a cute pink top and heeled boots she was almost done. She looked in the mirror whilst applying her make up and trying to stay calm after all she was going to spend the day with a man who could kill her in a heartbeat.

She walked down the stairs and he hadn't moved from the seat he had sat in earlier she said

"Ok, I'm ready, let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

**Caroline POV**

She sat in Klaus' car wondering where they were going; her curiosity was already making her forget that she was upset.

"It's not far love, just outside of Mystic Falls"

"What's not far?"

To this he just smirked, he wasn't giving anything away.

A few minutes later Klaus stopped the car, Caroline looked around but all she saw were fields, where are we? They hadn't driven for long, actually she could have easily ran here.

**Klaus POV**

He opened the car door for Caroline and saw she looked confused, he didn't want to tell her where he was taking her because he liked that she trusted him enough to come to an unknown place with him and didn't look scared.

"We just need to walk for a minute before were there love"

On the walk they were silent although it was a comfortable silence. This place was important to Klaus; it was where he had been visiting for years, when he needed time to think or when he lost direction in his life. Running from Mikeal for 1000 years had made Klaus aware of everything around him; he was always on his guard, not here.

**Caroline POV**

They had not been walking long, when he slowed down, they were in a large field that stretched on for miles, all she could see was the blue sky above her filled with white clouds and the green grass below her feet which covered the stretch of field, she already felt happier being here.

Then it caught her eye, a large tree with orange and green leaves stood alone, it looked so lonely yet so grand.

She was amazed how could a place so beautiful have been so close to Mystic Falls and she never knew?

She took a deep breath and when breathing out she let all her troubles out too, she felt peaceful here, it was too beautiful to be spoilt with sadness.

Then she remembered Klaus next to her, he seemed more relaxed here than she had ever seen him, she turned to him

"Wow this place is beautiful"

"It is, I have been coming here for years whenever I need some peace, I thought with all you have been through recently you needed to get away from Mystic Falls, there's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities, art and music. Genuine beauty and I wanted show you today that that beauty is closer to home than you think."

When he said that she immediately thought of him and not the field surrounding her, she was glad he had brought her here.

"Thank you, for bringing me here, it really is beautiful"

They were walking toward the tree and sat underneath.

"You're welcome love, have I succeeded so far in cheering you up?"

"Yeah you have"

**Klaus POV**

Klaus felt victorious with her answer, he had cheered her up and she was actually smiling again, he could see she looked free, the scenery around them was nothing compared to her.

"Have you travelled to many places?"

"Nope, never left Mystic Falls, sounds bad right 18 and never been on a plane"

"Love, you have all the time in the world to travel, where would you go?"

"I'd start with Paris"

"I'll take you, Rome, Paris, Tokyo"

To this she laughed, he didn't want to scare her away but he wanted her to know that he would take her to see the world.

"So I bet you've been to like every country right?"

"I've travelled quite far yes, but when you've been around the world a few times its easy to loose sight of the beauty"

**Caroline POV**

Klaus was being very honest with her and each time he gave an answer like that it shocked her, she liked this side of him, it was easy to forget all the terrible things he had done over the past few months, it was like he took off his serial killer mask and was left with a romantic normal guy. Wait romantic? Did she think of Klaus as romantic? She was starting to and that made her nervous, she shouldn't trust people so easily after all look where that got her with Tyler, her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now.

"Is that why you come here?"

"Yes, I come because this place is where I find peace and remember nature is beautiful"

She was curious why he was showing her his softer side so she asked

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I fancy you"

When he said this he looked toward her sat at his side and smiled slightly, she was blown away, Klaus THE original hybrid fancied her? No that can't be right, he probably just wanted something from her and was trying to get on her good side, after all she was just Caroline from small town Mystic Falls.

"Why do I feel you don't believe me?" he asked her like he had just read all her thoughts

"Because you're you and I think you have some sort of plan which you need me for"

He chuckled and shook his head "You don't see yourself very clearly, it's true, you're beautiful, you're strong and you're full of light. I enjoy you."

What was it with him being all romantic and honest today?

**Klaus POV**

He couldn't help but be so forward with his feelings but he couldn't let her think he was just plotting to use her, he doesn't have a plan which involves her, actually she was anything but a plan, he never expected to feel anything for this woman but here he was admitting that he fancied her.

They had talked for hours although it seemed like minutes had gone by, he had told her how he likes to come here and draw the beauty around him and over time she became very relaxed with him, she even smiled wider at his stories, the sun was beginning to set and although he never wanted this time to end he knew he had to take her home.

"It's getting late love; I think I should take you home before a search party is organized"

"Ok"

He could see she was a little disappointed about having to leave which made him smile, he stood up and held a hand out to help her up, he half expected her to ignore it but instead she took it and stood up, she smiled at him when removing her hand from his, that moment of skin to skin contact had made him want nothing more than to kiss her although he didn't want to ruin the day, they had gotten to know each other and she had never been this unguarded with him.

**Caroline POV**

In the car ride home Caroline thought how grateful she was to Klaus for taking her to the field, she had forgotten all about her sadness and felt nothing but happiness at this moment, she couldn't believe the one person who cheered her up was Klaus.

"Caroline wake up love" she heard Klaus' voice and realised she must have fallen asleep, her sleepless night was beginning to take effect, she wiped her eye with her hand said "Sorry"

He just smiled and got out the car walking around to open her door, she smiled he was a gentleman when he wanted to be.

Walking up her porch steps she said

"Thank you for taking me today, it was beautiful you really did cheer me up"

"Anytime Caroline"

The way he looked at her told her he meant and wasn't just saying it, she smiled,

"Well, goodnight Klaus"

"Good night love" and with that he walked back to his car. Caroline opened her front door and grinned, Klaus had been a gentleman and not once had he made a move on her like Tyler would have in such a deserted place. She went for a shower and collapsed onto her bed falling asleep and dreaming about their day in the field.

* * *

**You may have noticed I used lines from TVD in the episode "Dangerous liaisons" but I didn't want to write about the ball so I decided to incorporate it in my own way, hope you liked it!**

**Thank you to everyone for even reading this, I didn't expect it to go anywhere so your reviews have inspired me to keep going, I'm having such fun writing about Klaroline and I hope you enjoy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics = texting_

**Caroline POV**

Caroline woke up to her phone beeping, she managed to wake her self up enough to reach out and look at who was texting her so early,

"_Good morning love"_

Really? How did he get her number and why was his number programmed into her phone?! She quickly thought through yesterday and was sure she didn't give it to him, she had gotten on with Klaus but she knew her friends wouldn't accept them having a friendship.

"_Good morning Klaus, I don't remember giving you my number..."_

She sent the text and stumbled out of bed to get ready for school

"_Well love, when you fell asleep in my car I thought it was best we had each others numbers"_

"_Why would I need your number Klaus?"_

"_I meant it yesterday when I said anytime, now all you have to do is text. Have a good day love."_

She smiled at his text, how was he still so sincere though a text?! She knew this could lead to nothing but trouble but what harm could come from just being friends? If anything this was a good thing, she hoped.

Caroline got through the school morning without seeing Elena and Bonnie so at lunch they all had a lot to catch up on, the main topic of conversation was Stefan, Elena had recently broke up with him to decide her feelings for his brother Damon so he was keeping a low profile recently and by low I mean no one had seen him for weeks. Caroline always loved Stefan, he was the brother she never had, he helped her through her transition into becoming a vampire and she was eternally grateful to him for teaching her the animal diet instead of having to live off humans. Stefan was the only man she'd ever known who didn't hurt her in someway.

"So where were you yesterday Care?" Bonnie asked

So Caroline told her two best friends everything, well not everything she left out the biggest part: Klaus. But she did tell them all about Tyler and Hayley the werewolf slut.

"He did what to you?!" Elena almost shouted, causing a few heads to turn in our direction

"That son of a bitch" Bonnie didn't often swear but when she did it always shocked Caroline,

"Its ok guys I mean he cheated on me, I ended things I don't him anyway I have my two best girl friends!"

They decided they needed a girl's night soon to cheer Caroline up and of course give her a chance to let off steam about Tyler.

When Caroline got home that night her mum was home which didn't happen very often,

"Hey mum"

"Oh hey Care, I got a few hours off work today so decided to make you dinner is spaghetti bolognaise ok for you?"

"yeah mum sounds perfect, I'm starved" Caroline walked into the kitchen to help her mum with the cooking, she always loved getting to spend time with her mum even if it was just for a few hours.

When they sat down to dinner Liz asked her daughter "How's Tyler?"

"Oh erm well we broke up mum"

"Oh honey come here, i'm sorry" Liz hugged her daughter, surprising them both, she wasn't one for showing her affections so when she did it always made Caroline feel loved.

"Its fine mum really, I actually feel good"

Caroline hugged her mum back and was glad she got time to see her today but it wasn't long before Liz had to go back to the station and so Caroline washed up the dishes by herself and went upstairs to put her pj's on, she decided she would watch a DVD with chocolates tonight, she decided against anything romantic and chose 'the hangover' this always made her laugh.

Half way through the film her phone beeped, she found herself hoping it was one person in particular and she was not disappointed.

**Klaus POV**

He had succeeded all day in not texting Caroline, well apart from this morning but now he had her number, which he got from her phone last night when she had fallen asleep in his car, he knew he could talk to her whenever he wanted so he decided 8pm was late enough, he gave in a sent her a text

"_Hello love, how was your day?" _

She had text back almost immediately and her reply made him chuckle

"_My day was fine thank you, I thought my number was for if I needed your help not for you to text me about my day" _

"_Just one of the benefits of having your number love, I can text you whenever"_

Klaus' day had been spent one way; tracking down Tyler Lockwood.

It seems Tyler had been with Hayley ever since he bit Caroline they had been staying at a motel half an hour away from Mystic Falls, when Klaus found out he wasted no time driving there to pay Lockwood a visit.

He stormed into the motel room and gone straight for Tyler breaking his jaw, he turned to Hayley and compelled her not to run away.

Tyler fell down in agony which only made it easier for Klaus to kick Tyler repeatedly in the stomach, after throwing Tyler around for close to 3 hours in which time he broke most bones in his body he snapped his neck, putting Tyler temporarily out of pain.

Turning his attention on to Hayley he compelled her

"Now when he wakes up you will tell him Klaus says if he ever so much as touches Caroline again he will not think twice about sparing his life, ok?"

Hayley nodded and immediately bent down to cradled Tyler's body, Klaus was already gone.

Klaus didn't kill Tyler for two reasons: Most importantly it would hurt Caroline to know that Tyler was dead and he would have ruined any chance with her if he was the one to kill him and secondly Tyler was one of his hybrids, they were a rare breed.

Klaus decided he wouldn't tell Caroline what he did for her, he knew she wouldn't approve of such violence but violence was Klaus' way of revenge.

When he read Caroline's reply text Klaus felt amazement, there was nothing he wouldn't do for this girl:

"_Want to come over?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, I take everything you say and use it. It is appreciated!**

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Why did she do that? She has no idea why she just willingly text Klaus and asked him to come over, what the hell was she thinking?! They are getting too close too fast, how could she text him and tell him she didn't mean it?

This internal battle of Caroline's went on for quite some time until a knock at the door snapped her out of it, she answered the door knowing exactly who it was

"Evening love"

"Hi, come in"

She stepped aside and led Klaus into the lounge where she had been watching movies, she sat down on the couch and put the blanket back over her legs, he sat down next to her but left a gap between them.

"I'm not going to lie I was surprised you invited me over"

"I surprised myself to be honest, your surprisingly good company when you're not making threats"

Caroline didn't find it hard to admit she liked Klaus' company, she was beginning to see him differently, she was starting to see him as a friend and not so much as an enemy. Of course them being friends would not be taken well by any one else in town so they would have to keep this friendship quiet she thought to herself. Could she do that? Lie to her friends who she's known all her life just to be friends with the man that had threatened them all? She could try.

**Klaus POV**

Inside Klaus was smiling; she admitted to liking his company, this was a good sign, she wasn't repulsed by him and wasn't afraid of him, after everything he had done in this town she was still willing to give him a chance, although he knew she wasn't quite there with the romantic feelings for him; one day, he thought to himself. He could wait, for now being in her company was enough.

"I enjoy your company too Caroline"

"So what've you done today, must be better than my day stuck in school"

"Oh nothing much you know, Hybrid business"

That technically wasn't a lie but he wasn't going to go into detail, she would not approve of his day.

He could see she was suspicious about his vague answer but she didn't push it

"Right, do you want a drink i'm going to make coffee?"

"Sure, coffee's good thank you"

"Ok, ill be back in a minute" and with that she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

He watched her leave his mind wondering to the details he was keeping from her, he didn't want to lie to Caroline, he was dealing with hybrids he just spared her details, he did it for her after all. He let the mutt live so no harm could come from it so long as Tyler got the message and stayed away.

**Caroline POV**

Caroline turned on the kettle and began to think about Klaus' answer, she knew it wasn't really any of her business but she could tell he didn't want her to know something, If it was Stefan who had given her an answer like that she wouldn't have let it go until he caved and told her the truth but this was Klaus and she knew no matter how much she pushed it he wouldn't tell her if he didn't want to.

Thinking of Stefan she got out her phone to send him a text, she missed him being around they often met up for drinks and hung out,

"_Hey Stefan, I miss you around here, want to meet up soon? Doesn't have to be in Mystic Falls if you don't want, ill meet you somewhere x"_

She sent the text and took the coffees into the lounge, Klaus accepted his with a smile,

"You can choose the next movie if you want"

He got up and said "These are all mushy romance films"

She laughed at this and said "Fine I'll pick one but I did give you the option"

Caroline chose Crazy, stupid love, she loved this film almost as much as she loved Ryan Gosling. He rolled his eyes but didn't protest against her choice.

They didn't really watch the film because they were talking too much

"So where are your siblings these days?"

She had noticed the rest of the original siblings hadn't been in Mystic Falls lately, she didn't mind though as the only one she had ever had a civilised conversation with was Elijah Klaus' brother.

"Well when they were let out of their coffins they decided they did not want to stay here so they left, i'm sure in time they'll be back in time" he gave her a soft smile, she knew he cared for his family even if he had kept them daggered in coffins for years.

"It must be nice having siblings, I mean I have Bonnie and Elena and they are like sisters but it's not the real thing you know?"

"They can be challenging which is why they lived a few years in coffins"

"Siblings are meant to fight, it's like sibling law, they'll forgive you you know?"

She couldn't help it; she could see sadness in his eyes when he spoke about his siblings and she wanted to reassure him, she knew his siblings meant more to him than anything, even his hybrids. He just had his own way of showing it.

"Maybe"

Caroline yawned, she couldn't help it, it was close to midnight, time always sped up when she was with Klaus, he smiled at her yawn and said

"I think its time I left and let you get some sleep"

"Yeah, I didn't even realise the time, thanks for coming over though, you're not as scary as people say"

Klaus laughed at her reply, "I can be scary when I need to sweetheart"

Caroline noticed he said sweetheart instead of love, his usual name for her. She took that as a good sign; maybe they really were becoming friends.

At the front door he stepped outside and turned to face her, the way he looked at her made her feel like she was the only person in the world.

"Goodnight sweetheart" he lent in and kissed her forehead, leaving his lips on her head for a few moments before stepping back, she felt butterflies in her stomach; she had not expected that from him.

"Night Klaus" she whispered, she couldn't find her voice, he had an effect on her that she wasn't anticipating. Klaus was gone within the same second, he must have ran here instead of driving.

Her phone beeped and she went inside to pick it off the table, it was Stefan replying to her earlier message,

"_Hi Caroline, I've missed you too, yeah how about tomorrow? X"_

"_Sounds good where shall I meet you? x"_

"_There's a coffee shop in Richmond called 'the corner', meet me at 12? X"_

"_Perfect, see you then x"_

**Klaus POV**

Being with Caroline always made him happier, so on leaving her house he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help kissing her on the forehead; he wanted nothing more than to kiss her on the lips. The touch of her soft skin under his lips sent electric through him. What's happening to me? This one girl comes along and I loose myself, he knew he should be careful, he had many enemies in this world and if anyone found just how deep his feelings lay they would use it to their advantage. But for now he would allow himself this happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Caroline POV**

Today was Saturday so Caroline got a bit of a lie in but she needed to get up and get ready to meet Stefan, he wanted to meet her in Richmond which was a 40 minute drive away from Mystic Falls so he must be living not too far away, she figured he left the state. Caroline wore her jeans and blazer, she always like to look nice. Pulling on her heels she headed downstairs shouting to her mum she was spending the day with Bonnie, she didn't want her mum to know about Stefan in case she told anyone else, Stefan hadn't been in contact with anyone which meant he didn't want people knowing where he was.

The drive to Richmond was sped along by Caroline singing loudly to the radio, when she arrived at the coffee shop she opened the door causing a bell above it to ding, she immediately saw Stefan in the corner seemingly in his own world, her face turned into a full bright smile she really had missed him. She couldn't help herself; she rushed over trying hard to keep to human speed and pulled Stefan into a big hug he quickly hugged her back and said "didn't realise you missed me so much"

She ordered her coffee and said

"So how are you? I know why you left, I don't blame you I would have done the same"

"I'm doing ok, I just didn't want to stick around and watch the women I love be with my brother"

"Ugh I know don't even get me started! I mean Damon, seriously?!"

Stefan smiled at her and she knew he didn't want to talk about it, so she changed the subject

"So where have you been staying? Near here?"

"Yeah, I've been renting an apartment, ill take you there later as long as you don't tell anyone else where it is, I need space from everything Mystic Falls"

"Hey! I hope that doesn't mean me too and nope you can count on me, no one even knows i'm here today"

"I know I can trust you and no I've actually missed our hang outs so that didn't include you. Any way how have you been?"

Caroline went on to tell Stefan all about Tyler and how he bit her, Stefan's eyes turned furious, he was very protective of Caroline, she had always wanted a brother and she found that in Stefan they had a bond and now she couldn't believe she ever wanted to date him when they first met.

Stefan took Caroline to his new apartment so she could come by and visit instead of meeting in public places, It wasn't very homely but she was hoping he wasn't stay here for too long, she sat on his couch and decided he would be the person to confide in, she could trust him besides he was friends with Klaus once too.

"So Stefan I left out some details about the Tyler story, and I want you to listen without judging me ok?"

"Ok, what's up Caroline?"

"Well I know I said that Klaus found me and healed me but since then we've kind of been hanging out, we've spent quite a bit of time together and I think were actually becoming friends, I know every one would judge me but I see a side to him no one else does, he's actually quite sweet when you get past his barriers" She had been rushing to get it all out she was nervous for his reply, his opinion meant a lot to Caroline, he took his time taking in what she said and thinking before he replied

"Caroline you know you need to be very careful with Klaus, I mean he's Klaus. I don't like the thought of you being with him just you two he can change his mood in a heartbeat… but I also know what its like to be friends with Klaus and once Klaus befriends someone albeit doesn't happen often but when he does he is a loyal friend, but only as long as you stay on his good side."

Caroline smiled, she was happy Stefan wasn't mad at her or judging her, she knew she could trust him but his advice stayed in Caroline head it was easy to loose all fear when she was with Klaus but he was still dangerous.

The sun was setting when Caroline said good bye to Stefan, she promised she would visit him soon and would text often, they hugged again and he said

"Just promise me one thing Caroline, promise me to look after yourself"

"I promise Stefan"

With one last hug she left and began her drive home.

On her drive home she thought about how she hadn't heard from Klaus today, she had been getting used to hearing from him or seeing him at some point in her day. She may not have seen him but that didn't stop him entering her thoughts.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus spent his morning in his art studio, he found himself drawing Caroline in almost every picture he did, capturing her under the tree in the field he took her, her wrapped in the blanket last night, all of them were moments he had spent with her. This was his way of making sure he never forgot moments. After 1000 some memories were bound to be forgotten.

He spent hours trying to get her hair just the right shade of blond and her eyes as bright as they are when she's right in front of him. When he felt his picture was right he decided to get some fresh air.

He ended up at the Grill buying himself a drink when he heard the witch and doppelganger walk in laughing to themselves, it looked like they had been shopping, he paid them little attention as they sat in the booth on the other side of the grill. Klaus finished his drink and signalled to the bartender for another, his drink arrived and he took a sip, then he heard Caroline's name, immediately he was interested, he used his hybrid hearing to listen to the conversation between the two girls,

"Have you heard from Caroline today?"

"No she was meant to text me this morning to let me know if she was coming shopping or not but she didn't"

"Its not like Care to miss a shopping trip, I hope she's doing ok, she seems quiet since the whole Tyler thing"

"I know, have you heard from Tyler? I mean he's just disappeared after the whole incident he should be here apologising"

"I know, but maybe it's a good thing he's leaving her alone"

"Yeah, just like someone else who should be leaving her alone" he saw Elena throw him a dirty look; he knew she was referring to him.

"I know, but i'm glad he was there to save her" now the witches answer surprised Klaus, he didn't expect any appreciation from her and they must know he could hear them.

Klaus got bored then and decided to leave, he walked past the girls table on his way out and said "Ladies" giving them his most charming smile, He heard the doppelganger scoff behind him and just smiled.

When he reached the cool air of the evening he thought about what they had said, they hadn't heard from Caroline, should he be worried, they seemed to be, he decided to stop by her house on his way home just to make sure she was ok, well that's what he told himself, but really he just wanted to see her.

When he reached Caroline's the house was in darkness, no one was home and Caroline's car wasn't outside, where could she be? He looked at the dashboard in his car the time was 8pm, it's not late but it was dark. Why was he so worried? He was beginning to loose his mind over this woman; he drove home trying to figure out where she could be. It was the first day since he saved her that they hadn't seen each other or spoken through text, he didn't like.

* * *

**In this chapter I wanted to introduce Stefan because in my mind I feel he is a main character in Caroline's life, he's her best male friend. **

**I also wanted to discover about Klaus and Caroline's feelings toward each other when they are not together, so I decided to keep them apart this chapter, don't worry Klaroline will be back next chapter.**

**Let me know what you think and thank you so much for sticking with me up until now.**

**Thanks(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Caroline POV**

Caroline woke up to sunshine coming through her window and this put her in a good mood, she got out of bed and went downstairs looking for her mum, "Hey Care, I had to go to the station I will be home this afternoon, love mum" She found the note stuck to the fridge, ugh her mum worked too much but she wasn't going to let that get her down it was Sunday so she decided to clean her bedroom, Caroline liked to be organised and recently her room was anything but, she jumped in the shower and pulled on a light blue vest top with black shorts, she didn't need to dress up today.

Caroline put on her ipod and pressed played turning it up to full volume,

She sang along to the words as she got old boxes out of her closet,

"_Want you to make me feel like i'm the only girl in the world, like i'm the only who knows your heart"_

**Klaus POV**

Klaus woke up deciding her would visit Caroline today, he hadn't seen her yesterday and it felt like a lot longer than a day since her saw her face, plus he was still worried no one had heard from her yesterday.

After getting dressed he drove over to her house, outside there was only her car on the driveway which meant the sheriff wasn't home.

He knocked on the front door and waited, no answer.

He knew she was home because her car was here he knocked again and still no answer so he listened more carefully, he could here moving around in the house and Caroline was singing, so he tried her bedroom window instead.

Once inside he saw her moving boxes and rearranging drawers, she didn't acknowledge his presence and by the volume of her ipod figured she couldn't hear him, instead of going over to her he leaned against the wall and watched, she was wearing a pair of black shorts, they made her legs look even more tempting to Klaus, she was swaying to her music and Klaus had to use all of his self control not to go over and kiss her. That's when she turned around and saw him, she screamed and the small box she had been holding fell to the floor, Klaus couldn't help but laugh as she pulled her earphones away from her ears,

"KLAUS! What the hell! I almost had a heart attack!"

He laughed again,

"I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to scare you, but I really don't think vampires can have heart attacks"

"Well I was close to one, why didn't you knock on the door like any normal person would?"

"Now love, we both know i'm not normal" Klaus smirked at her, he enjoyed having banter with her, she was never short of an insult, "But I did knock, I don't think you heard"

"Well you don't say, what's up anyway?"

"Nothing much, just thought I'd come and see you today seen as though we didn't speak yesterday"

He sat down on her bed and she bent down to pick up the box and some of the contents that had fallen out, he noticed some of the things she picked up made her give a small smile before packing them back up, when she put the lid on the box she saw it had a heart drawn on, he assumed the box must be old stuff from her ex-mutt-boyfriend. When she placed the box at the top of the wardrobe she had her back turned to him but said

"It's a memories box, for my dad, he passed away earlier this year, he died with vampire blood in his system but didn't want to finish the transition said he'd rather die than become the one thing he hated most"

When she turned around she looked sad, like her mind was back there reliving the memory,

"I'm sorry Caroline" he didn't know what else to say but he wanted to comfort her

"It's ok, I let him go with no regrets, I miss him every day but he got to make his own choice"

He stood up and did something he hadn't done in years, he hugged her and she returned the hug by wrapping her arms around him, it felt natural like she was made to fit into his arms, he never wanted to let go, he heard her sigh and whispered, "Dance with me?"

She looked up then, confused, "But there's no music?"

"Doesn't mean we can't dance"

She pulled out of his grip and he immediately regretted asking her, he was just trying to take her mind of the moment of sadness but he hadn't noticed she was just plugging her ipod into the speakers, music filled the room and she said "Now we can dance"

"_Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love"_

They danced close together hand in hand, he never in 1000 years felt something was so right like he did in that moment.

**Caroline POV**

Dancing with Klaus was something she didn't expect, she knew he was trying to cheer her up, she didn't know why she told him about her dad but she trusted him and just wanted to talk to someone, she wasn't expecting the flood of emotion she got when she saw the memory box.

She felt safe the way Klaus was holding her close right now, she had begun trusting him and feeling happy in presence in such a short amount of time, she never would have thought that would happen. The way his hand held hers made her feel like she was strong enough to take on the world, maybe she should have given him a chance sooner she thought.

He spun her around then dipped her, when he brought her back up she laughed, and he smiled in return.

Yes she really had made a friend in Klaus, who would have thought it?

She knew he saw her as more than a friend and who knows maybe one day she would fall for him but for now she was happy.

When the song ended Caroline smiled and whispered "thank you" before pulling away from him,

"What are you doing today then love?"

"Clearing out which is pretty much done now so nothing, why what are you doing today?"

"Taking you to get to know me more"

"What? Where?"

"Just a little place I like to call home"

Home? His mansion? Caroline had never been inside the original mansion sure she had seen the outside, who hadn't it was a mansion! It was much bigger than the boarding house owned by the Salvatore's which up until a year ago was the biggest house here in Mystic Falls but then Klaus showed up and just had to own the biggest house he could build.

"Right well I need to get changed"

"Well I am rather fond of your shorts"

"I'm getting changed" she suddenly felt very aware that she was in shorts and Klaus was looking at her, he sat down on the bed and she raised an eye brow "I don't think so, downstairs while I change"

"Was worth a try love" he winked and then he was gone, Caroline laughed, she had never really seen Klaus' playful side and it made him sexier than he already was.

Ok maybe she saw him as a friend but she wasn't blind, the guy was hot, with his accent and his dimples, who would have thought a man who could cause so much terror would have dimples?!

She pulled on her leggings and a long flowing summer top, matched a pair of wedged heels and she was ready to go.

When they pulled up at Klaus' mansion he came around the car to help her out offering his hand, she smiled and took it, such a gentleman, she had never met any man who had treated her this way before and she liked it.

Once inside he said "Make yourself at home" so she wondered around each room, the living room was large and very open with leather couch's and a large TV on the wall, next was the dining room which she guessed wasn't used often, it only consisted of a dining table and 10 chairs around it. He found her in this room and said "come with me"

She followed him into another part of the house, an art studio, it was like massive! And full of paintings hanging around the room, a few canvases leaned against chairs all of which were full of different scenery; "wow" was all she could say as she slowly moved her eyes around the room.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus watched her as she looked around the room, he didn't know why but he was nervous to bring her in here, he rarely let anyone into his studio as it was his private place but Caroline had shared a piece of her private memories with him and he wanted to do the same.

"Wow" she breathed but continued to look around at the art hanging from the walls, finally she said

"These are amazing! Did you paint them all?"

"Yeah, drawing and painting are my passions in life"

"Are they of places you have been?"

"Most of them yes, some are of people I've met over the years and family"

There's no way he would let her see the pictures he had drawn of her recently, he had a sketch book full already, they were only for him.

"Can I draw you?"

Her head snapped round and looked at him for the first time since stepping into the studio,

"Why do you want to draw me?"

"You're beautiful, why wouldn't I want to draw you?"

She obviously didn't expect such an answer but he wanted to compliment her.

"Sure, what do I have to do?"

"Just sit on this stool and be your natural self"

She sat down and looked nervous, he smiled to himself slightly, he began to draw her and all her beauty, it didn't take him long because he was so used to drawing her now, once he finished he showed her the drawing and her jaw dropped

"What?" he questioned her

"That's amazing and you drew it so fast! You're very talented" she looked at him and smiled

After that he gave her a tour of the rest of the house showing her the games room that Kol filled up with pool, air hockey and old arcade games when he lived here, he showed her the spare rooms which he was yet to decide what to do with and she said

"So which ones your room?"

**Caroline's POV**

She couldn't help it she was curious, everyone would be! I mean this was the big bad original hybrid she wanted to know what his bedroom looked like,

"You want to see my bedroom?" he raised his eyebrows at her,

"Yeah, i'm curious and you've invited yourself into my room" she said referring to this morning

"Very well"

He led her down the corridor toward his room and opened the door, she stepped inside and giggled, his room was big, it had cream walls which she did not expect, she obviously expected dark colours, the bed was made with black covers, ah now there's the darkness she thought, he had a leather sofa pushed against the wall and dressers, his closet door was open and it was big, she needed a closet this size!

"What?!"

"It's just not what I expected"

"And what did you expect sweetheart?"

"Dark colours to be honest"

"Well i'm sorry to disappoint" he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

The rest of the day went quickly they got along so well, it was easy to talk to Klaus and she liked his playful side, she began to think to herself about how well she had gotten to know this man over just a few days, now she couldn't imagine not knowing him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Caroline POV**

School days were beginning to go slower and slower, she wanted nothing more than to be out of this classroom so when the bell rang she was up and out quickly rushing toward the lunch room, she hadn't seen Bonnie and 'Lena all weekend and needed girl talk. Leaning against the lockers outside of the lunchroom was someone she did not expected to see at all, ever again. Tyler. Great. He stood up when he saw her and came charging over dragging her by the arm into a near by empty classroom,

"Get the hell off me Tyler!" She pulled her arm out of his grasp

"Well look who's alive, Klaus' toy"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard Caroline, Run straight to him did you?"

"Actually no but Klaus did save me not that it's ANYTHING to do with you! Now move out of my way so I can get out of this room and as far away from you as possible"

She moved towards the door

"Sent him to give me a message did you?"

She stopped and turned to face him

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know he found me and told me to stay away from you whilst breaking every bone in my body"

"Actually I didn't know but you know what you deserved it. So goodbye Tyler"

"Off to your new boyfriend?"

"Yeah I am actually, to thank him for kicking your cheating ass!"

With that she stormed out of the classroom and towards her car, she was furious with Klaus for getting involved and going after Tyler, she told him not to. Of course she wasn't going to let Tyler know she would be so hurt by Klaus' actions because he didn't know just how close they were.

When she reached the mansion she didn't hesitate and let herself in, walking into the living room she shouted "KLAUS"

**Klaus POV**

He had heard Caroline as soon as she pulled up and walked into his house, he was in his studio and he smiled to himself, he liked how comfortable she was letting herself in to his home.

"Hello sweetheart, ditching school?"

She turned around to face him behind her and he saw her face, she was mad,

"What the hell did you do to Tyler?"

Oh no, he didn't want her to find out, that mutt must be back in town and spoke to her which means he had ignored the warning Klaus gave him…

"I paid him a little visit, made sure he got the message to stay away from you, which clearly he didn't"

"WHY! I told you not to, I told you to stay out of it"

"Love he hurt you, I wasn't going to let him get away with that"  
"THAT WASN'T UP TO YOU TO DECIDE"

She was screaming at him now, he could see how furious she was, but he wasn't going to apologise for protecting her

"He almost killed you"

"Yes and you saved me which I am thankful for but that doesn't mean you have the right to decide things for me"

"Caroline I will not apologise for looking out for you"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you would react this way"

"Then you knew I wouldn't want you to do it, I told you not to and you ignored me and did it anyway, because Klaus cannot help but solve everything with violence I thought you would actually change but you're still just a psychopath who enjoys hurting other people"

Klaus knew she was mad but her words hurt him more than she knew, he didn't want her to see she had hurt him so he reacted

"Well its better to be a psychopath than a self obsessed little girl who would do anything for attention, even stay with mutt who tried to kill her twice"

He hurt her; he could see it in his eyes

"And I plan on paying your mutt another visit after all I promised him I would kill him if he ignored my warning"

She slapped him across the face and left, he could smell the salty tears that were falling from her eyes. He hurt himself so much more by hurting her; he wanted nothing more than to make this right, why did he have to react? Why did he have to be his 'psychopathic self?'

He felt so angry at himself for hurting the one person in his life that he truly cared for other than family. He grabbed the first thing he could and smashed it against the wall, then smashed up the whole room. He sunk to the floor with his head in his hands, how could he let this happen?

He needed to fix this.

He needed her in his life.

**Caroline POV**

She drove straight home, she couldn't stop the tears from falling as soon as she left his house. She got home and knew she couldn't stay around here, she was so angry with herself, with Tyler, with Klaus, he had lied to her and he was the one person she thought never would, why was she stupid enough to trust him?

She packed a bag throwing everything she could find inside there was only person she wanted to be around right now one person who would give her friendship without judgment. Stefan.

She wrote her mother a note "Sorry mum but I cant stay around here, i'm leaving but not for long I promise, only a week or so, I am fine and safe don't worry about me please. I need to do this. I love you, Caroline."  
She got in her car and drove all the way to Stefan's way above the speed limit so her journey took half as long; as soon as she got her bag out of the car she knocked on his door and began sobbing again.

When he opened the door he looked at her and pulled her into a hug "Its ok Care, its ok, your safe here"

He led her inside and when she calmed down enough to talk she explained everything to Stefan. He didn't answer straight away and this is why she liked talking to him about her problems, he actually thought about his answer instead of rushing to give an answer he thought she would want to hear. When he answered he finally said

"I understand you're mad with Klaus and I get why, but I also see he only did it because he cares about you Caroline as much as I never thought I would say this but I think he's in love with you Care"

"What? Klaus does not love me we're just friends"

"Care I think you know for him its more than that, from what you told me last time I saw you and now it all makes sense. Although I think you love him too but you just wont admit it to yourself, you keep saying how your just friends but if it was me who did what Klaus had done to Tyler you wouldn't have ran"

Caroline shook her head and said "Do you have anything strong to drink?" she could not deal with conversation sober.

Stefan pointed to his bourbon and she poured them both a glass,

"Do you mind if I stay with you for a few days? I mean I know its short notice its ok if I can't"

"You don't even need to ask Care of course you can, here"

He got up and gave her a spare key for the apartment,

"There's a spare bedroom you can have just next to mine, i'm actually glad you're going to be staying I miss you"

"Thank you Stefan you're such a great friend" she hugged him and walked to her bedroom sitting on the bed she thought about Stefan's words, did she love Klaus? She looked at her phone and saw she had 7 missed calls and a text

"_I'm so sorry, please come home; I didn't mean anything I said. Please"_

She just stared at the text and eventually turned her phone off; she could not deal with this. She was not in love with Klaus.

**Klaus POV**

After trashing his living room he got up off the floor and ran straight to her house, he needed to fix this.

She wasn't there, where was she? The house was in darkness, she was gone. She can't leave him, not now. He went through an open window and through the house, on the kitchen table a note caught his eye it was addressed to the sheriff, he opened it and read how she had left. She left him.

He was empty.

He needed to contact her so he got out his phone, he phoned her 7 times before sending a text pleading with her to come home, he no longer cared that he was so vulnerable to her, she could make him crumble. She was making him crumble.


	9. Chapter 9

**Caroline POV **

She had been staying with Stefan for 4 days now and she was miserable, she loved living with Stefan and being around him but she couldn't shake this hole in her chest, she felt like someone had took out her heart. She had never felt this way when she argued with Tyler or any other ex boyfriend, why should Klaus hurt her this much? She knew he was the bad guy yet she fell for it anyway, she let him in, but she couldn't shake Stefan's words, is it possible to love someone in such a small amount of time? She still loved Tyler so she couldn't love Klaus, could she? She had so many questions running around in her mind and she wasn't able to answer any of them, this was too confusing. She had left Mystic Falls because she was pissed with Tyler for biting her and leaving her for dead and she hated him for cheating on her. She left because she felt betrayed by Klaus that he had gone against her wishes, even if he did it to honour her or whatever he thought it was he still went against her, he also lied about it and didn't tell her what had happened and she had a right to know. Then he said things about her being shallow and still a little girl, that had hurt her the most, she was shallow as a human but being a vampire had changed her, she had matured, so for Klaus of all people to call her shallow felt like she had been kicked in the stomach.

Stefan helped take her mind off things, he went shopping with her in the city and they had movie nights with wine, popcorn and horror films. She loved hanging out with Stefan but she knew he wasn't fooled by her act; she had been trying to convince him she was fine and totally over it all, he saw right through it, but he never called her out.

She had looked at Klaus' text at least 5 times every hour wondering if she should reply, her heart was telling her to reply and let him know she was ok but her head was telling her not to be so stupid. Her head had won up to now.

**Klaus POV**

It had been 4 days since Caroline left, he still hadn't heard anything from her or found out where she was, he was loosing his mind without her, he didn't know what to do with himself, he couldn't focus or draw anymore. He missed her.

Klaus had never felt the way he has done these past 4 days, being without Caroline is like someone had turned the light out in his life, he saw nothing but grey, He felt a piece of him was missing but all he wanted to do was talk to her and be near her again.

He had enough of waiting for her to contact him, he had given her time. He was going to find her himself. He tried everyone in Mystic Falls with a connection to Caroline, starting with the doppelganger.

He banged on her door and watched her face turn into disgust as she opened it "What do you want Klaus?"

"Where's Caroline?"

"What? I don't know I haven't seen her in days, why do you want Caroline, stay away from her!"

He could see from the confusion in her eyes that she didn't know where Caroline was so he simply walked away and to the witches house. If she didn't know where Caroline was she could do a locator spell, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

When Bonnie opened the door she raised her eyebrows, she wasn't annoyed as the doppelganger was almost as if she had been expecting him, "Do you know where Caroline is? Have you heard from her?"

"No I haven't, I don't know where she is either, why?"

She seemed genuinely interested in why he wanted Caroline and wasn't as rude as Elena so he told her

"We argued a few days and she left town, I need to find her"

"I will only help you on one condition"

"What condition?"

"Hold out your hand I will do a small spell, it will tell me what your true intentions towards Caroline are, if they confirm my suspicions I will help"

"Ok but you better not try anything witch or I will kill you"

"Just give me your hand"

He held his hand out and she hovered her hand above his closing her eyes and chanting some witches chant, he felt a force between their hands and she stopped, he looked up and smiled, "I will help you but i'm not inviting you in"

She went inside her home and did the spell not allowing him inside, he didn't expect her to but when she came out with a map it had a small drop of blood in the area Caroline was. Richmond.

"Thank you Bonnie"

"I did it for Caroline, the spell I did showed me your true feelings towards her. You are in love with her so I know you won't hurt her."

"I'm what?"

"You love her, its ok your secret is safe with me"

He went home trying to get his head around the witches' words, he was drawn to this girl and yes he cared for her but was he in love with her? As he got to his house he noticed he had a visitor

"Better make this quick Stefan, I'm rather busy"

"Going to get Caroline? I figured you'd find her eventually"

"You know where she is?"

"She's been living with me"

"She what?" Klaus walked toward Stefan and Stefan smiled in return

"Calm down Klaus, she's my best friend, nothing more"

"Is she ok?"

"Yes but I want to talk to you about her before you go to Richmond"

"What is it Stefan?"

"She loves you, she doesn't know it yet, and I know you love her so don't bother trying to deny it, but I've come to tell you I think she could be good for you, but you better not hurt her Klaus, she has been hurt by almost every one she had ever cared for in her life and I don't want her falling for you just to be hurt again, I will not stand by and allow that to happen"

"Believe me mate hurting her is something I do not intend to do"

"I believe you; now I'll take you to her"


	10. Chapter 10

**Caroline POV**

Stefan was gone for the day on some secret business or something so Caroline decided to explore Richmond on her own, she had seen the malls and coffee shops but she hadn't been to the park, she needed air and right now and that seemed the best place to go.

There was hardly anyone around the park and here she had nothing to distract her from her thoughts of Klaus, the park couldn't help but remind her of the field he took her the first day she really spent any time with him, he hardly knew her yet he had tried so hard to cheer her up. That's the Klaus she had gotten to know and enjoy.

After aimlessly walking for about an hour she found a rope swing hanging from a tree and sat down on it, she slowly sung herself back and forth whilst really thinking about her feelings for Klaus.

She had started to really care for him and he had a place in her life now, he was caring, sweet and she could laugh with him, he treated her like an equal, not a distraction or play toy as Tyler had said and she liked that, even her friends treated her as disposable these days, only really getting in touch when they needed her help with a plan. It was nice to finally have someone to be herself with. But did she love him? She still couldn't forget all those things he had done when he first arrived in town, terrorising everyone, using Elena as a human blood bag to create his Hybrids, killing people she loved. But he had changed, she saw the change in him, he was a better person and besides who was she to judge, she had done some bad things in her life too, hell they all had, no one was innocent in all this.

Love, is a complicated thing she thought to herself.

After what must have been hours of swinging on the park swing she decided to head back to Stefan's and see is he was home yet, she was curious where he had been all day.

When she arrived at the apartment she smelled him, she had gotten so used to that smell recently she didn't even need to see him to know he was here, and she was going to kill Stefan. As soon as Caroline saw him her heart leapt, it was like her blood had stopped over the past few days and had only now began flowing again, she took a deep breath and turned to Stefan giving him her worst glare, he just smiled and took her hand

"Care I know you are furious right now but believe me its for your own good, as much as I love living with you I can see how much you've been hurting, whatever happens you need to sort this out" and with that he left the apartment and the two of them staring at each other.

**Klaus POV**

As soon as he saw her he felt complete again, he couldn't help but feel jealousy toward Stefan as she let him hold her hand as if they had done it 100 times before, he wished he could be that close with her.

Stefan left and there was just them two, staring at each other, he couldn't help but look at her, it was as if he hadn't seen her for years. It was clear she wasn't going to speak first so he started

"Caroline, sweetheart, i'm so sorry, I had no right to talk to you the way I did, I do not in the slightest think of you as shallow or a little girl, you are one of the strongest people I've ever met and I've been around for 1000 years, you gave me a chance when no one else would have, you listen to people, help them. You're beautiful, strong and full of light. I am in awe of you"

She just looked at him, he could see something in her eyes, but he couldn't place what the emotion was.

He wanted so badly to make this right, he would earn her trust back eventually, even if it took him centuries, to have her look at him like she does with Stefan with trust in her eyes, he would wait millenniums for. That's when it hit him, for this girl he would do anything, he couldn't understand why he was so drawn to her, why in 1000 years he had never felt this way toward anyone else: he was in love with her.

**Caroline POV**

Caroline listened to Klaus' apology and got butterflies in her stomach, she saw he really was sorry, he was looking at her with nothing but concern in his eyes, he needed her forgiveness, of course she would forgive him she couldn't not forgive him, she needed Klaus in her life, she cared for him, she loved him. Wait she loved him, oh my god Stefan was right, she loved him, that's why she had felt so empty these past few days it wasn't that she was hurt or angry with him, it was because she in love with him.

She realised he was waiting for an answer or a reply to his speech but she couldn't form words, she slowly found her feet and walked toward him, she smiled a broad grin and pulled him into a hug, he immediately hugged her back and she felt his whole body relax.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you I was angry, I didn't mean a word of it"

"Don't worry love, you were right to be angry, I should be apologising to you"

"You were looking out for me, these past few days you've treated me better than most of the people in my life have ever treated me and I repaid you by storming into your house and saying unforgivable things"

"I guess we both have tempers don't we love"

Caroline laughed and replied "I guess so"

They hugged for a few more minutes before Caroline pulled away and found the courage to say

"I missed you"

His face lit up at her words and replied

"Sweetheart I've missed you too"

He kissed her forehead and she leaned into his kiss before whispering "Klaus…"

"Yes?"

"I… I love you"

**Klaus POV**

He froze, no one had ever said those three words to him aside from his siblings, they only loved him because they had to, but Caroline had said the three words he never expect anyone ever to say to him, not even his parents had ever told him they loved him.

He pulled her back to look at her face; he needed to make sure she meant it. He saw nothing but love in her eyes and happiness, how could this angel love him. She shouldn't love him but she did and he had no doubt that he felt the same

"I love you too Caroline"

She smiled a broad smile and he smiled back, this girl was going to change his whole world and he didn't mind, he would do anything for her, just to see that smile.

He took her hand and pulled her closer to him so their bodies were just touching and he raised his other hand to stroke her cheek, leaning in he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, he pulled away and she put her hand on the back of his neck pulling him into another more passionate kiss, he let all his love for her flow into the kiss as he grabbed her hips pulling her even closer, their kissed lasted for what could have been hours as he let his hands explore every inch he could reach, over her hips, through her beautiful blond hair and down her spine which made her shiver, he smiled against her lips.

They heard the door opening and stopped kissing but didn't move away from each other, Stefan stood smiling to himself, if Klaus wasn't grateful to him for bringing him to Caroline he would have seriously hurt Stefan for ruining this moment.

"Well I see my match making skills worked? Am I forgiven Caroline?"

Klaus saw her smile and nodded at Stefan

She went over to Stefan and gave him a hug, he heard her whisper "Thank you" in Stefan's ear, he felt another pang of jealousy but she walked straight back over to Klaus and took his hand, almost like she had read his thoughts and was reassuring him.

"Thank you Stefan, truly" Klaus had to thank Stefan if it wasn't for this man who was once a good friend of his he wouldn't have gotten this time with Caroline.

**Caroline POV**

Caroline decided to return to Mystic Falls, she didn't want to be away from Klaus now and she missed home, but she would miss Stefan, she enjoyed being around her best friend again

"Why don't you come back with us Stefan?"

"I can't just yet Care, I still need time, but don't worry I won't be away for long, I'll come back soon and when I do you'll be the first to know"

"Promise?"

"Of course and you are free to visit me whenever you want, there's always a spare room for you here"

"Come home soon, Mystic Falls isn't as fun without my brother there"

"Take care of yourself Care"

She hugged Stefan and left his apartment, Klaus was waiting outside, he held his hand out and she took it without hesitation,

"Ready to go home sweetheart?"

"I am now"

She smiled at Klaus and got in the car heading back to Mystic Falls with the man she loves.

* * *

**Don't worry this is not the end of the story!**

**You have no idea how happy your reviews have made me, every time I post a chapter I get so nervous that it could be better, but your reviews keep me writing (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Caroline POV**

When they had almost arrived back in Mystic Falls she said

"Do you mind if we go to your house first? I don't want to go home just yet"

"Of course love"

Caroline felt comfortable being in Klaus' home, he made her feel like it was her home too, she was stood in his back garden watching the sun begin to set, she must have spent more time here than she thought, Klaus had gone to get them a drink and when he returned he said

"I have been thinking, no one knows you are back in town yet so no one will worry if you don't return for a few days"

Caroline didn't understand what Klaus was getting at with his statement; he must have seen the confusion on her face because he continued

"I was wondering if you would like to stay her with me for a few days, only if you want to, do not feel you have to say yes"

"Really? You want me to stay with you a few days?"

He nodded and she smiled "Ok"

She went over and hugged him, he leaned in a kissed her lightly, she loved that even when kissing he was a gentleman never pushing too much, always making sure she was ok with his actions.

She was never satisfied with a light kiss and always leaned in to make their kiss more passionate, he never seemed to mind. He set their drinks down on the table outside and wrapped her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Caroline always lost track during time when kissing Klaus, she couldn't help but get lost in him, suddenly he lifted her up never breaking their kiss and raced using his hybrid speed to his bedroom.

Caroline broke off their kiss to lean back and to pull off Klaus' shirt; he smirked and pulled off her own before she found his lips again. He gently laid her on the bed with his body over hers, and began to worship her body.

**Klaus POV**

Caroline was asleep on his chest and he couldn't help but watched her face, she looked even more angelic in her sleep, he could look at her face forever and not get bored, she began to move a little as she woke up looking up at him with her blue eyes she gave him a shy smile and said "Hi"

He kissed her forehead and she said

"What time is it?"

"It's about 1am sweetheart go back to sleep"

"Why were you not sleeping?"

"I was just enjoying the view"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever"

"You don't like being given compliments"

He had noticed this over the time they had spent together,

She just shrugged, "Its not that I don't like them I just find them hard to believe sometimes"

"Why?"

"I don't know I guess I've always felt like the second choice or the one who gets used for other people, so why would I get compliments if i'm not first choice"

"When have you been second choice?"

She chuckled and he could tell she did not want to talk about it but he wanted to know all there was to know about her, even her unhappy times, "You can trust me Caroline"

She looked at him in the eye and he saw hesitation before she sighed and looked down,

"When I was human, I was weak, I was used by Damon for blood and sex but I was compelled to forget it ever happened, I was confused why my memory went blank sometimes, when I turned it all came back to me" She chuckled again and said "After I remembered I got my own back. Then there was my dad, he never really accepted me as a vampire and he tried to cure me by torturing me with sunlight and vervain, but when he died I forgave him, he thought he was helping me and I know he did it because he loved me."

Klaus was furious Damon had used Caroline like she was nothing, she was pure, he was going to make sure he paid for everything he did, but he couldn't stop thinking about Caroline's dad, maybe she really would understand him and his dad, but how could her dad of all people treat her in such a way, he was supposed to be the man to protect her from evil in the world, not become someone to be afraid of. Klaus knew in that moment that many people in her life didn't treat her right, he would change that, he would be the man she deserved and he would be the one to protect her.

"Klaus, promise me you'll leave Damon alone, I know you you'll try and defend me by hurting him but please don't, when I got my memories back I kicked his ass, were friends now, I moved past it"

She looked at him in his eyes and it was like she was looking through to his soul, he couldn't say no to her and if he had gone after Damon she would never forgive him. He nodded and said

"You're my first choice Caroline and you always will be"

She smiled brightly and kissed him,

He decided since she shared the deepest things about herself he would do the same, he wanted her to fully understand him,

"When I was human Mikeal hated me, my mother never showed me any affection all I had were my siblings, we were very close and so whenever Rebekah or Kol did something to upset Mikeal or make him angry I always took the blame, they were younger and I had to protect them so I always got the beatings off him, I could handle the physical pain knowing that I was saving my younger siblings from going through it, when we turned Mikeal hated me even more, I killed my mother after we got into an argument one night, she had never shown love to me and I got angry, after that my siblings and I left, from then on Mikeal hunted us, he may be dead now but I still find it hard not to look over my shoulder now and then, thinking he will show up when I least expect it"

She just lay still and listened, giving him the chance to open up to someone, something he had never done before, not even to Rebekah his favourite sibling who had spent 1000 years running with him.

"I can't imagine how you ran for 1000 years, never setting up a real home, but i'm glad you had Rebekah, when she around I saw how much you cared for each other, see you were never alone because you had her. Mikeal was evil and i'm glad you killed him, just the thought of him being so cruel to you makes me so mad"

He smiled and just kissed her fore head; she always said unexpected things and was able to calm him down. She yawned and he said

"Go to sleep sweetheart it's late, ill see you in the morning"


	12. Chapter 12

**Caroline POV**

Caroline woke up to voice downstairs, she could hear Klaus talking, no arguing with someone, a woman, wait is that Rebekah's voice?

She got out of bed and got dressed before going down stairs; Rebekah looked at Caroline with raised eyebrows but didn't say anything as she entered the kitchen seeing Klaus looking at Rebekah like he wanted to stake her.

"Sorry am I interrupting?"

"No sweetheart, Rebekah was just leaving"

"Nik I came back because I'm sorry for leaving you, I never should have took off like that"

"Well I don't accept your apology, now leave"

Caroline looked at Rebekah and saw her pleading eyes, she had only ever seen Rebekah being bitchy but after what Klaus had told her last night she was glad she had stuck by Klaus all these years, she took pity on the blond original and said "Klaus can I talk to you for a minute? In the other room?"

He looked confused but followed her out,

"I don't think you should make her leave, she clearly misses you, and you're her brother, I know you miss her too"

"She left"

"Yes but she came back"

"Caroline she chose to leave me; I am not going to just accept her apology with open arms"

"Yes you are because family is important, now go in there and accept her apology, ill be upstairs" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and sped upstairs giving the siblings privacy.

There was a small knock at the door and Caroline assumed it was Klaus on the other side, "Come in"

Rebekah opened the door slowly and gave a small smile, "Is it ok if I come in?"

Caroline was shocked by how polite Rebekah was being, the girls never saw eye to eye and honestly Caroline never really liked her but she was going to make an effort for Klaus

"Sure, what's up?"

"I heard what you said to Nik earlier and I wanted to say thank you"

"You're welcome, i'm sure he would have said yes without me eventually"

Rebekah slightly laughed and said "My brother can be very stubborn; he's never given forgiveness so quickly before, he has never allowed anyone to boss him around the way you did, I know he feels strongly for you, i'm glad he has you, you seem good for him"

"Thank you"

Rebekah got up to leave and Caroline said

"Rebekah?"

"Yeah?"

"He missed you, you know, he just won't admit it"

Rebekah smiled to Caroline and left, Caroline could see Rebekah was lonely, she may be bitchy toward people but all she really wanted was her family and probably a friend.

Klaus came into the room then and walked straight over to Caroline wrapping her into a hug, she loved being in his arms, he whispered

"You're making me go soft, I wouldn't have accepted that apology if it wasn't for you"

She whispered back "You were never as scary as you thought you were anyway" and laughed

He tickled her sides and she burst into laughter hitting his arms away, she had always been incredibly ticklish, he took her back into his arms and said "thank you" against her lips before giving her a kiss.

Caroline decided today was time to go home, her mum must be worried sick and she thought she would give Klaus time with Rebekah.

She got home and her mum wasn't there, typical she was working, she went straight upstairs and started unpacking when she heard someone behind her, she turned and saw Damon

"Barbie's back in town, where'd you go?"

"That's none of your business Damon, and its rude not to knock now go away"

He sped forward and grabbed her by the throat pinning the against the wall

"I heard you're now besties with a certain original"

"What's it to you?"

"He's a crazy psycho who used Elena as a blood bag I don't like him"

"You were once a crazy psycho who used me as a blood bag"

He gently realised her throat and this was all the leverage she needed she grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall

"Never do that to me again" she stepped away from him "He's changed, just like you did"

"If he hurts Elena I will hold you personally responsible Blondie"

And with that he was gone "Dick" she said after him hoping he could still hear her. As much as she had forgiven Damon he still annoyed her.

As she was giving Klaus the day with his sister, she decided to visit Bonnie, she has missed her and needed some girl time, she figured since Damon knew about Klaus that meant Elena did too and she wouldn't be happy.

Bonnie sat on her couch with Caroline passing her the cup of coffee she had just made

"Thanks Bon, i'm sorry I just left I needed to get out of town"

"I know Care, Klaus came to see me, he wanted to know where you were"

Caroline froze, he didn't tell her, what did he do to Bonnie she knew he liked making threats when he wanted something,

"He actually seemed genuine when he asked for my help so I helped him, I did a locator spell for him, I knew you were safe from him and he wouldn't hurt you"

"How?"

"I did a truth spell which relieves the true feelings for someone; I saw how he cares for you and helped him"

"Bon i'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just needed to figure it all you know"

"Don't worry I wasn't clueless, I'm a witch remember, I can pick up on energies around me, I could tell you had feelings for him before you left"

"Bon you're an awesome friend you know that right"

"I know" Bonnie laughed and Caroline hugged her, she was grateful to her friend for helping her out, everyone thought Bonnie didn't like vampires but Caroline knew the truth, Bonnie just didn't like the Salvatore's.

"So what do you think of me and Klaus?"

"I think you could have got a nicer boyfriend but I see he cares for you, as long as he treats you right I wont take him down" Bonnie smiled and Caroline laughed, it felt good to spend the day with Bonnie she had missed her friend and was glad to have a girls opinion on everything.

When Caroline got home her mum was still out so she went to her room and turned on the lights, revealing Klaus lying across her bed

"Hello sweetheart"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, I missed you"

"I missed you too, I've been at Bonnies, she told me you visited her, you know I think she approves"

"Really, I actually don't mind her; she wasn't as rude as the doppelganger was"

"Figures, Elena doesn't like you, she won't be easy to win over"

Then she heard the front door open, her mum was home,

"Stay here I am going to go tell my mum i'm back and then I think its time we introduced her to my new boyfriend"

He raised his eye brows and said "Boyfriend?"

Caroline smiled It sounded weird that Klaus was her boyfriend, "Yep, boyfriend" and she went downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Klaus POV**

Klaus was elated that Caroline had referred to him as her boyfriend, the girl he loves is willing to tell everyone he is her boyfriend and that was a feeling he had never felt before.

Klaus listened to Caroline and her mum talking about where she had been and he could tell her mum had been worried about her, Klaus wouldn't admit it but he was nervous about being introduced to Liz as Caroline's boyfriend, even though Caroline was a vampire he knew her mother still worried about her and wanted to protect her so he knew Liz wouldn't be very accepting of him.

He heard Caroline faintly whisper "Go to the front door" and he knew she had said it quietly so only he heard, even from upstairs he heard her. This is it, he thought to himself before going out of her window.

**Caroline POV**

Caroline sat in the living room with her mum telling her about where she had been for the past few days, she knew her mum worried and sometimes she wondered if her mum forgot she was a vampire and was able to fully take care of herself.

"Why did you leave Care?"

This was a question she didn't know how to answer she knew her mum would be really angry that Klaus was now her boyfriend but she didn't want to lie to her mum, so she decided to get it over with quickly,

"I had to leave to get distance from Mystic Falls I needed to deal with something and I couldn't do that being here"

"What's wrong Care? You can tell me anything"

"Ok, so mum, don't get mad, but Klaus and I are, well, he's, he's my boyfriend"

From the look on Liz's face Caroline thought she was going to stake her and she needed back up, Klaus could be charming when he wanted to be so maybe he could charm Liz into liking him "Go to the front door" she barely even whispered knowing he could hear her perfectly but her mother could not.

"Mum I know your mad with me but please just give him a chance, he's here now"

Caroline opened the door and smiled leading Klaus back into the living room hand in hand,

"Liz, I know you don't like me much but I wanted you to know that I only have the best intentions for your daughter, I love her and I would never hurt her or let her be hurt by anyone"

"You had better not hurt my daughter, you may be the oldest vampire but I will do anything to protect Caroline and if you hurt her I will find a way to kill you"

"Ok"

Caroline looked at her mum and saw Liz nod, she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and released the grip she had on Klaus hand, he smiled at Liz using his most charming smile which showed off his dimples, no one could say no to that face.

After a while Caroline noticed Liz had relaxed in the company of Klaus, this was is a good sign she thought to herself, although Klaus hadn't said much, she knew he was going them time to talk since they hadn't seen each other in almost a week.

They left when her mum was leaving to go to the station for work, they decided to go to Klaus' house, Caroline loved the mansion, it was beginning to feel like home to her too and it was less boring than her house.

Klaus went off to take a phone call leaving Caroline in the living room watching the large TV, Rebekah walked through and Caroline knew it was time she changed the relationship she had with Rebekah, they were going to be seeing more of each other if Caroline was going to keep spending time at the mansion so why not get to know each other,

"Hey Rebekah?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, if you don't have plans tomorrow, would you like to come shopping with me?"

Caroline saw Rebekah's jaw drop a little before she composed herself and said

"Ok"

"Great, I'll come by and pick you up at like 12?"

"Sure, ill see you then"

Rebekah left the room and Caroline was sure she saw her smile, this made Caroline smile.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus was not in a good mood when he put the phone down, one of his hybrids, Daniel, had called him and told him that the Lockwood mutt and his lady werewolf friend were trying to help break the sire bond of all his hybrids, he was going to end that mutt's life, he was furious he hadn't done it sooner. Tomorrow he would go to the Appalachian mountain's himself and sort out his pack problem, he could not have hybrids break the sire bond, they were created to serve him.

When he walked back into the living room he saw Caroline had a small smile on her face and said

"Why are you smiling sweetheart?"

"Nothing, i'm just happy"

He smiled at her answer and kissed her, bringing her closer to him as they sat and watched meaningless TV programmes, he was just glad to be in her company and spent most of the time watching her.

"Sweetheart tomorrow I have to go to the Appalachian mountains to sort out of pack problem so I wont be seeing you for a day or two, I will try and get back as quickly as possible though"

"Oh ok, is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure yet, that's why I have to go down there but it will be"

"Ok, be careful though yeah?"

He laughed, "Love, you know I'm an original hybrid, it's pretty hard to injure me"

"Doesn't mean I can't worry about you"

She worried about him even though she knew it was very hard to kill him, this made his heart swell, what had he done to deserve her?

He kissed her forehead and said "Don't worry love, ill be fine"

After a few hours Caroline said she best go home, he could tell she didn't want her mother to worry about her so he didn't ask her to stay the night, he didn't want to come between her and her mother, truthfully Klaus had never had a relationship with a parent which didn't involve violence so he was going to make sure Caroline maintained a normal relationship with her mother.

**Caroline POV**

After Klaus had drove Caroline home and had given her a goodnight kiss (which lasted awhile since none of them actually wanted to say goodnight) Caroline sat with her mum in the living room,

"Mum I know you don't approve and I know you don't trust him, but I do love Klaus, which was confusing for me because of everything he has done, but now I realise despite everything he's done he's changed, even if no one else sees it, I know he would never hurt me, the way he looks at me sometimes is like i'm his world or something"

"Sweetie I know you think i'm disappointed in your choice to be with Klaus but i'm not, I was surprised, my daughter had just told me she's dating a thousand year old vampire who has been nothing but evil since he came here, but I saw the way he looks at you and the way you relaxed when he came in, you are old enough to make your own decisions and I trust your judgement, I will try to get to know him for you"

"Oh thank you mum, you're the best, I love you"

"I love you too Care"

Caroline went to bed feeling happy, her mum wasn't disappointed in her, she had an amazing boyfriend, Bonnie wasn't judging her and she was going to spend the day getting to know Rebekah.

She would deal with Damon and Elena another day, she didn't want them to ruin her happiness after all she didn't give them a hard time even though she didn't agree with whatever relationship they have going on.

Her phone beeped it was off Klaus

"_Sweet dreams, I love you"_

She couldn't help but smile; he was such a romantic at heart, who would have thought it?

"_I love you too. Night x"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Klaus POV**

Klaus drove home after dropping Caroline at home; he was going to fly to the Appalachian Mountains tonight so he could make it back sooner, he didn't want to leave Caroline, he had just got her and didn't want to spend anytime away from her. He packed a bag and found Rebekah sat in the kitchen reading a fashion magazine,

"Bekah I have to go and sort out a hybrid problem in the Appalachian Mountains, I have my cell although it might not get a signal, and I won't be longer than 2 days though, so stay out of trouble while I'm gone"

"Nik I'm not looking for trouble, I can take care of myself"

With that he left, the flight didn't take long but he spent the 5 hours thinking about Caroline and how he couldn't wait to have her in his arms again, he missed her, he loved this blond vampire more than he had ever loved anyone in his life, even Tatia, he couldn't believe this baby vampire had made him reconsider all the things he had believed over his lifetime, the main one being 'Love is a vampires greatest weakness' he never thought he would go and fall in love but here he is, unable to stop thinking about the woman who has his heart.

He began his trek through the Mountains straight away, he wanted this over and done with, he knew where the base was for his hybrids and it didn't take him long to find using his hybrid speed, he found the camp empty, there was food and water bottles laying around tents which were empty, he had told them all not to leave this camp unless he told them to, which meant one thing, they were all un sired. Why the hell would Daniel call and tell him about Lockwood if he was un sired? This made no sense, Klaus searched the camp for a while, it was fairly big seen as though it was housing 8 hybrids, none of which were here.

Klaus was furious, he went around the camp ripping up the tents and growling, he needed to find his pack and sort this problem out.

**Caroline POV**

Caroline woke up happy; she was ready for a girl's day getting to know Rebekah.

Knowing Rebekah always liked to look like a model Caroline dressed to look her best, wearing a light coloured skirt and vest top with heeled boots, she had curled her hair and was ready to go.

When Caroline arrived at the mansion she felt like she could just let herself in and if she was here visiting Klaus she probably would but she didn't want to seem rude in front of Rebekah so she knocked, the blond original opened the door as soon as Caroline had knocked, she was wearing pink skinny jeans and a white shirt with a denim jacket, she really did look like a model.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah sure, let's go shopping"

"I was thinking we could go to the mall just outside of town, it has more shops and it's bigger"

"Sounds good"

On the way to the mall the car was silent apart from the radio which was playing, Caroline didn't really know what to say to Rebekah now they were alone, they had never really spent more than 2 minutes in each others company before,

"Why did you invite me shopping with you Caroline?"

Rebekah's question had snapped Caroline out of her day dream as she thought how to answer

"I wanted to get to know you, I know we haven't gotten on in the past and i'm guessing that's mostly down to me being Elena's friend, but I figured we had a lot in common plus now i'm dating your brother, I guess were going to be seeing a lot more of each other"

"You are officially dating now then?"

"Yep"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Nik found someone, it's been long enough but i'm surprised he chose you to finally feel something for"

"I'm surprised me to, I mean sometimes I still can't believe it"

"You know, I don't mind you but if you hurt my brother I will rip your heart out without a second thought"

"I won't hurt him; I would never want to hurt Klaus"

Rebekah just looked out of the window for the rest of the journey leaving Caroline to think about their conversation, she knew Rebekah cared a lot for her brother, she had lived with him for so long so she wasn't surprised she was protecting him, and Caroline didn't doubt that she would kill her if she hurt Klaus, she had to admit she was a little intimidated by Rebekah.

At the mall the two girls went through a few stores barely speaking to each other, Caroline realised this girls day wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would be, eventually they went into a shoe store,

"What do you think of these Rebekah?"

Caroline showed off the heels she was trying on, purple with gold trailing down the heel,

"I like them, but I prefer the red"

"I love these, red really suits you, try them ones on over there they would look so good with your outfit today"

Caroline pointed to beige coloured heels with silver studs at the back, Rebekah smiled as she tried them on and modelled them. The girls smiled as they suggested different pairs of shoes to each other to try on, they spent over an hour in the shop and eventually they both left the store holding multiple bags with new pairs of heels in each.

"Want to go get a coffee?"

"Yeah, Starbucks?"

"Sounds perfect"

They sat in the coffee shop with their drinks and their conversations seemed to flow easier, Caroline should have known shoes would be the answer to helping them bond, new shoes fixed everything

"So you used to date Matt didn't you?"

Caroline chuckled at Rebekah's question; she knew the girl liked Matt

"Yeah, it was a long time ago, we got together when I was still human but it didn't work out, I transitioned and he found out, it took him a while to adjust and things just wasn't the same so we decided we were better off as friends, he's like one of my best friends now, you like him don't you"

"He's cute, I've never really spoke to him"

"I can introduce you to him if you want"

"Really? You would do that?"

"Yeah why not, he already knows you're a vampire so that's one awkward conversation out of the way"

The two girls laughed and eventually Rebekah opened up more, Caroline really was enjoying her company,

"You know Nik's never actually had a girlfriend apart from Tatia, she was a real bitch"

"How can he of never had a girlfriend in 1000 years?"

"Nik doesn't like to show emotion, he cares for his family but he doesn't really show it, hopefully you can change that"

"I hope so, who was Tatia?"

"She was a girl who lived in the village when we were human, she was courted by both Elijah and Nik, they were both always trying to gain her attention and beat the other one until eventually my mother had enough of their fighting, she used Tatia's blood in the ritual to turn us into vampires, you see Tatia was the original doppelganger"

"No way, they both loved the same girl? I guess that would stop someone wanting to feel love I mean knowing you drank their blood to change"

"Yeah"

"I guess the doppelgangers have a knack for getting brothers to fall in love with them"

"You mean Katerina and Elena, I hate both of them, I don't get what it is with these doppelgangers, and they're not that pretty"

"I hate Katherine myself; she was the one who killed me"

"She always was selfish"

The girls talked for hours about their pasts, Caroline didn't mind talking to Rebekah about all of this because she knew it wouldn't be used against her, they were just talking like girlfriends talk.

Eventually Caroline made her way to her car, Rebekah had just gone to the bathrooms before they began their journey home, putting their bags in the boot of the car Caroline went to walk to the drivers door when she felt a sharp pain in her neck, she suddenly felt light headed,

"Bekah" was all she managed to shout before she blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Klaus POV**

Klaus was back at his hotel room trying to locate his hybrids when his phone rang,

"This better be good Bekah, I'm busy"

"Nik you need to come home, someone has Caroline!"

"WHAT?"

"We went shopping together and she was at the car when I went to use the bathroom when I was coming outside I heard her shout my name but it was kind of slurred, I ran to the car but she wasn't there, her keys were on the floor"

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at the parking lot of the mall in her car"

"Drive back to the mansion, i'm on my way"

Klaus grabbed his unpacked bag from his hotel room and raced back to the airport, the good thing about being rich is he was able to hire a private jet which would get him home sooner, he needed to get to Caroline and save her, he would not loose her.

He was sat on the plane thinking about what Rebekah had said, they spent the day together shopping, he didn't even know they spoke to each other, he was glad they were getting to know each other.

He couldn't work out who would take Caroline, he had many enemies so it could have been any one after him, then he realised, his hybrids, it was his hybrids. They had called him to come to the Mountains to get him away from Mystic Falls and away from Caroline, leaving her alone and vulnerable to them. He was going to kill them all for taking his Caroline, how dare they even think about touching her.

He had an idea so phoned Rebekah knowing she would have her phone with her,

"Bekah I need you to go to Bonnie Bennett's house and ask her to do a locator spell for Caroline, explain everything to her and she'll help you"

He put the phone down not even waiting for a reply, he couldn't keep up a conversation right now, his mind was with Caroline, he had promised to protect her and he let her down.

The plane got Klaus back to Mystic falls in under 4 hours, as soon as he got through the mansion door he saw Rebekah stood with Bonnie,

"I found her, she's at the old barn just outside of town, I have put a protection spell on her using a photo of me and her from in her purse that she left in her car, that will stop them causing her any harm from now but if they have hurt her before I used the spell her injuries will still be there, I cant cure them"

"Bonnie I cannot thank you enough; my hybrids are the ones behind this and believe me when I say they will not live past today"

Klaus began walking to the door again, he was going to save Caroline when he heard

"Nik wait, I'm coming with you"

"Me too, she's my friend, I can help"

He just nodded and carried on walking to his car, the two girls got in the back and he began to speed to Caroline.

**Caroline POV**

When Caroline woke up her head felt sore, she knew this was what it felt like after being vervained, she was still a little confused the last thing she could remember was putting her bags in her car, then everything went black, her hands were shackled to the wall and they had been covered in vervain to make it harder for her to break free.

She looked at her surroundings and saw she was in some kind of barn or warehouse, it was a big room, then she saw someone sat on the other side of the room, they hadn't noticed she was awake yet, she couldn't help but cough though which drew their attention to her,

"Well look who's awake"

"Who are you?" Caroline could barely get the words out,

"You don't get to ask question here sweetie"

"Ugh don't call me sweetie" she didn't mean to say it out loud, she guessed she still hadn't fully recovered from the vervain, but this anger him and he staked her in her leg causing her to scream, this made another man come through the large barn doors, as he walked closer Caroline couldn't see his face until he got nearer, Tyler?

"Tyler, what the hell?"

"Care, I'm doing this to save you, I know he's compelled you, so were going to kill him and then you'll be free again to be with me"

What? Was she hearing right? She must still have vervain in her system because she was pretty sure he said she could be with him again,

"These are hybrids? I am not compelled by anyone so you can let me go"

"Yes, Klaus is away trying to track us down and when he returns we'll kill him, he'll be too worried about you to see it coming"

"You're hurting me to get to Klaus? And you think I will get back with you after this? Are you for real, you cheated on me you asshole!" Caroline found some energy to shout at Tyler, he just sighed

"Care, Elena told me you hadn't been in touch with her recently, you left town for a week and no one knew where you were!"

"I was staying with Stefan, you obvious didn't look very far because if you asked Bonnie she knew exactly where I was"

Tyler walked back out the barn, the other hybrid stayed,

"Now sweetie where were we?"

Again with the 'sweetie,' she hated this guy, who was he any way?

He had left the stake in her leg from earlier and bent down to remove it, only to return it in her other leg, she screamed at the pain it caused, and she felt the blood covering both her legs

"This is for all the little errands Klaus made me run for him, do you know what it's like being sired?"

Caroline ignored him and focused on breathing through the pain, she wanted nothing more than to kill this hybrid in front of her. He pulled out a syringe from his pocket and injected the fluid into her neck, the vervain took effect quickly as she was already feeling drowsy and she blackout once more.

When Caroline woke she couldn't fully get her mind to focus, she didn't understand what was happening to her but she could make out a figure in front of her and a stake, but she didn't feel any of the pain that was supposed to follow after it plunged into her stomach, she was only on the edge of consciousness now and drifted back to sleep.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus pulled up a few yards away from the barn to make sure no hybrids had seen the car, Klaus jumped out and Rebekah followed, Bonnie stayed by the car, hybrids could easily kill her, both originals ripped out hearts of the hybrids they encountered without flinching, they made their way inside the barn and found Tyler Lockwood with Daniel, Klaus wasn't going to let Tyler get away with this so he snapped his neck,

"Rebekah, take this mutt to the car, I want answers from him later, make sure he stay out, if he wakes up snap his neck again"

Rebekah grabbed the hybrids leg and began to drag him out of the barn, Klaus walked over to Daniel who was clearly not prepared for this to happen, he was panicking and so he should be, Klaus killed him within seconds and was on the floor cradling Caroline in his arms, he could see she had been staked a number of times and hoped Bonnies spelled worked so she hadn't felt any of it, she was unconscious so he pulled the shackles off her arms and carried her protectively back to the car, Bonnie met them at the car and he said

"Can you burn this place down? We need to hide their bodies"

And with that Bonnie used magic to turn the barn into flames, she also set alight all the hybrids who were outside of the barn, before getting into the drivers seat and driving Klaus' car back to the mansion, Klaus sat in the back with Caroline lay across him, he stroked her blonde curls and whispered to her "I'm sorry sweetheart, you're going to be fine, I'm here now," he shouldn't have let her get hurt, he would never forgive himself. Rebekah stayed in the boot of the car with Tyler's body in case he woke up again,

"Nik, is she ok?"

"She will be Bekah, she has vervain in her system so it may take a while to wear off, as soon as it does I can feed her my blood and she'll heal"

"Thank you both for helping me save her" he said talking to both girls in the car,

"She's my friend" they both said at the same time, he smiled, Caroline had so much love off everyone in her life, she didn't realise just how many people cared for her.

When they reached the mansion he carried her up to his bedroom and set her down under the covers on his bed, he lay next to her constantly keeping contact with her, reassuring himself she was here and safe,

"Come back to me sweetheart, I'm so sorry"

Someone knocked at the bedroom door and went to open it assuming it would be his sister, he found Bonnie stood on the other side,

"Rebekah told me which one was your room; I just wanted to see Caroline"

"Come in, she's still asleep but they used a lot of vervain"

She sat next to Caroline and held her hand

"I think her body and mind needs to time to recover, Klaus I want to thank you, you saved my best friend today without hesitation"

"Of course I will always save her, but she shouldn't have needed saving I shouldn't have left her"

"Don't blame yourself, this was Tyler's fault, he was supposed to love her but he didn't go about it the right way, he hurt her, that's not love. Don't make the same mistake Klaus, I know you love her and she loves you, so don't hurt her"

"I never want to hurt her"

"Well I'm going to go home, is it ok if I stop by to see her tomorrow?"

"Of course, you're very welcome whenever you want to come by"

"Good night Klaus"

Bonnie left the room and left Klaus replaying their conversation.

He left Caroline in his bed and went downstairs to make sure Rebekah was taking care of his hybrid, they had shackled him up in their cellar but he was still unconscious, she must have snapped his neck again, he found Rebekah sat on the stairs that lead down to the cellar room,

"He's still out of it; do you want me to stay here with him?"

"No, go sit with Caroline, I don't want her waking up alone, I'll stay with him and get the answers I need"

"Ok" she sped out of the room, he was glad his sister cared for Caroline, his sister had been his closest sibling since they were young.

Klaus looked at his hybrid and was furious he wanted to kill him for what he had done to Caroline but he wanted to make his death last, Tyler began to stir then and woke up looking around,

"Well it's about time mutt, I've been waiting for you to wake up, torture is no where near as fun when the person is unconscious"

Klaus staked the hybrid in the stomach with a stake he had covered in wolfsbane, the hybrid screamed out and Klaus laughed

"Why did you take Caroline? Wanted to hurt me did you?"

"You've compelled her; you don't mean anything to her"

"Oh I disagree, I have never compelled Caroline"

"Well there's no other reason she'd leave me for you, you don't deserve her"

"Do you not think the fact that you cheated on her is the reason she left you"

"She would have forgave me"

"You are the one who doesn't deserve her, you do not have the right to speak to her let alone have her love"

"She'll hate you soon enough and move onto the next guy"

Klaus staked the hybrid again and said "You do not get to talk about MY Caroline like that"

He used a mixture of wolfsbane and vervain to make the hybrid unconscious, he needed to check on Caroline and not waste time being with this mutt.

Klaus went into his bedroom and found Rebekah sat on his window sill looking over the garden,

"She's still the same Nik, I put some clothes in the bathroom for her in case she wakes up, she won't want to stay in blood stained clothes"

"Thank you Bekah"

On her way out Rebekah gave her brother a pat on his shoulder, he climbed into bed with Caroline and held her hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Klaus POV**

Klaus woke the next morning with Caroline next to him, she was still unconscious, the vervain should have worn off by now but maybe Bonnie was right, she had been kidnapped and tortured, her mind needed time to heal, he saw her wounds were still unhealed so decided to give her his blood, he lifted her so he was cradling her on his lap and he bit his wrist and gently put it to her mouth feeling the blood flow onto her tongue, he let his blood flow for at least a minute making sure it had healed every mark on her body before pulling away. He didn't like that he had to wait till now to heal her, but with vervain in her system his blood wouldn't have worked as effectively.

He kissed her forehead and laid her back on the pillows

"Rest, my love"

He went downstairs and found Rebekah; she seemed distracted when she saw him she said

"How is she?"

"She's still sleeping, she needs time to recover"

"Will she be ok?"

"Yes, her mind just needs to heal its self; she's been through a lot. Why were you two shopping together? I didn't know you spoke"

"She invited me shopping, we were getting to know each other by the end of the day we were getting on well, I like her Nik, look after her"

"I plan to sister, how is our guest downstairs?"

"He woke up and started talking about how he wanted to see Caroline so I snapped his neck, he was quite annoying"

**Caroline POV**

Caroline became aware of her surroundings but wasn't fully conscious, she couldn't believe Tyler would do this to her, he thought he was saving her from Klaus; he caused her so much pain.

She felt a hand in her own, and then she focused on what she could feel, she was lay in a bed with sheets over her, she could hear soft breathing next to her, her mind automatically told her where she was, 'your safe with Klaus now, he saved you,' Caroline relaxed a little but still didn't come out of her dreamlike state, her mind was protecting her from more pain, she felt a light kiss on her forehead and heard

"Rest, my love" and then she knew she was alone, hearing them words were conformation to Caroline that she was safe and with that her mind relaxed allowing her to come into full consciousness.

She opened her eyes and saw Klaus' bedroom, she smiled lightly and began to sit up, she was fully healed but she was still covered in blood, she got up to get a drink from the en suite bathroom in his bedroom and she saw a pile of new clothes, grey yoga bottoms and a pink jumper, they must be Rebekah's clothes, she was thankful she had something to change into, her current clothes were dirty and blood stained and she wanted to get them off and burn them, burn the memories they held. She immediately took her clothes off and got into the shower, letting the hot water wash away the day before, she was trying to hold it together but her tears began falling with the water, she washed her hair and body and climbed out of the shower putting on the new clothes.

She looked in the mirror, Klaus blood had healed her completely she looked healthy, like yesterday never happened, but it did and she couldn't stop replaying it in her mind, she felt betrayed that Tyler would do that to her and she was furious that she was kidnapped and tortured again.

She wanted to find Klaus, so she went downstairs, he wasn't there but she found Rebekah,

"Caroline, you're awake! We've been waiting for you to wake up, how are you feeling?"

"I feel ok I guess, i'm fully healed, how long was I out for?"

"Just since yesterday, Nik's downstairs in the cellar, but you probably don't want to go down there, he has Tyler, he was really pissed about what he did to you"

"It's ok, I want to talk to Tyler"

Rebekah just nodded, she seemed to understand, Caroline gave a small smile and walked to the edge of the cellar door,

"Klaus?"

He was in front of her immediately, "Sweetheart you're awake" he held her face in his hands looking her over for any unhealed wounds or scars, he seemed to be assuring himself that she was fine, he hugged her and she said

"Can I talk to Tyler?"

"I don't think that's a good idea love"

"Klaus please, I need to talk to him alone, I need answers"

He sighed and looked at her in the eyes; she could see he didn't want her to go down there,

"Fine"

"Thank you" she leaned in a gently kissed him on the lips before descending down the stairs which led to Tyler,

"Caroline?"

She sat on the bottom step, he was on the other side of the room, and she knew he couldn't hurt her because he was chained to the wall but she was still nervous being in the same room as him

"Why did you do it?"

"I needed to save you Care"

"Save me? You had me tortured and chained up, that's not saving someone. Klaus saved me, from you"

"You're not safe with him"

"I'm safer with him than I ever was with you, how do you not see what you did was really messed up Tyler"

"But I did it because I love you"

"You don't understand love, you never did, you know Klaus treats me better than you ever did, he knows me better than you ever did because he listens, and he actually notices me"

"He just wants you on his side"

"THIS IS NOT AOBUT SIDES TYLER, YOU KIDNAPPED ME" Caroline was furious now, she couldn't help but shout, she rarely raised her voice but when she did she found it hard to calm down, this gave her the courage to walk towards Tyler, she didn't even give him a chance to answer,

"YOU DO NOT KIDNAP PEOPLE YOU LOVE, YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT WEREWOLF SLUT, WHERE IS SHE NOW HEY? WAS SHE IN ON THIS TO?"

"Care calm down, Hayley wasn't in on this; she left me for someone else"

Caroline laughed, she couldn't help it, her emotions were all over the place and she couldn't seem to control them

"And that's why you wanted me back? You're an idiot Tyler, i'm sorry I wasted any time with you, good bye"

"Caroline wait, you can't just leave me here"

"I can and I will" and with that she went back upstairs where Klaus was sat on the couch with Rebekah, she knew they heard everything and she knew Klaus was waiting for any reason to run down and kill Tyler, she didn't have the energy to care anymore, her mind was exhausted all she wanted to do was sleep. She sat down next to Klaus and rested her head on his shoulder, he kissed her forehead and took her hand in his

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm just so tired, I've said all I need to, he's all yours now"

"Go back to bed love, I can tell you're exhausted, you've been through a lot and you need rest to recover"

"Can I just sleep here?"

"You can sleep where ever you like my love"

Caroline drifted off to sleep in Klaus' arms, the one place she felt safest, she couldn't fully sleep because the memories kept coming back to her, and waking her up, when she woke up in the afternoon, Bonnie was sat with her, a hand resting on Caroline's leg,

"Bon?"

"Hey Care, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better honestly, where is everyone"

"They've give us some privacy, Klaus thought you might want to talk to me alone, want to talk about what happened?"

"I just cant stop thinking and dreaming about it, why he do that to me Bon I thought he loved me" Caroline couldn't stop the tears as they began to fall, Bonnie leaned in and hugged her friend laying next to her on the large couch,

"I'm sorry this happened to you Care, you don't deserve to treated the way Tyler treated you"

Caroline didn't answer, why was she always the one being tortured?

"Care, I can give you some herbs to stop the dreams if you want"

"Really? Thank you Bon"

"Yeah, I just want to help, when Rebekah called me and told me what happened to you I did the locator spell when I found you I did a protection spell on you, did it work? It was supposed to stop you feeling pain"

"I think so, when I woke up there he staked me but I didn't feel anything, It was like I was in a dream, thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you Bon. Wait Rebekah called you?"

"Yeah, they both care about you, Rebekah see's you as a friend now, I heard her say it, and she even came with us to save you"

"Wow" was all Caroline could say, they really had bonded on their day together and she was glad Rebekah saw her as a friend.

"Bon, am I a bad person for not caring if Tyler dies?"

"No, I would never think you're a bad person Caroline, he hurt you more than once, you're angry with him, and he had you tortured! I'm surprised you haven't killed him yourself"

Caroline giggled; she loved Bonnie and felt herself feeling a little more normal.

**Klaus POV**

When Klaus got back to the mansion, he found Caroline lay with Bonnie on the couch, she was smiling and seemed more herself now, he was glad Bonnie was able to cheer her up, he knew she was trying to stay strong but she had been through so much he wanted her to have her best friend with her, so he had called Bonnie.

They both looked up when he walked into the lounge and Bonnie said

"Right well I'll go home and get some herbs for you to help with your sleep, ill come and drop them by tonight"

"Thank you bon" Caroline got up with the girl and they hugged,

"Love you"

"Love you too Care"

When she passed Klaus she said "Bye" and smiled, it was a genuine smile and he found himself smiling back, "Thank you Bonnie"

When she was gone he went over and pulled Caroline into his arms,

"I was so scared about loosing you sweetheart, i'm so sorry I left you"

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for, you saved me" she put her hand on his cheek and he leaned in to her touch, never wanting her to let go,

"I shouldn't have left you"

"You didn't know what would happen, no one did. You listen to me Niklaus you need to stop blaming yourself right now"

Klaus couldn't help but laugh at that, he loved her and how she bossed him around and hearing her say his whole name was new,

"Niklaus?"

"Yep"

He kissed her, how did he find this beautiful woman? He remember something Bonnie had said to her before leaving,

"You're having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah, I can't stop dreaming about it, when I close my eyes I feel the pain again, I can't understand why he did it to me"

"Love I'm not going to lie to you, I will kill him for what he did to you"

"I don't want to stop you; does that make me a terrible person? Shouldn't I try and stop you to save him?"

"Caroline, he took you to a barn, he had one of my hybrids torture you, not forgetting he cheated on you and then he expected you to love him, no it doesn't make you a terrible person, it makes you a stronger person, don't you ever think you are weak, you are one of the strongest people I've ever met"

"Thank you Nik"

"Nik?"

"Sorry, Bekah calls you Nik; I must have picked it up from spending time around her"

"No, I like you calling me Nik, and why did you thank me?"

"Because you saved me, you are the one person I feel safe with, and for looking after me"

"I will always look after you, I love you"

"I love you too, Nik" She smiled at him when she used his name; he loved the sound of her voice saying his name.

"Come on let me take you back up to bed, you need rest"

He cradled her in his arms and slowly made his way to his bedroom, he loved the feeling of her in his arms and how close they were so he was in no rush, when they reached his bedroom he lay her on the bed and she kissed him, he kissed back and she deepened the kiss, he pulled away and sighed,

"Sweetheart, you need rest"

"I don't want rest!" She pouted at him and he laughed, giving into her, he would always give in to her and what she wanted, they spent the next few hours in bed together making up for the hours they spent apart.


	17. Chapter 17

**Klaus POV**

Klaus watched Caroline as she slept, her face was anything but peaceful and he put his fingertips to her temple, entering her dream, she was in the barn again and he felt her pain and fear, he quickly changed the setting to their field, he felt her relax, he removed his fingers and left her in her peaceful dream.

He went downstairs to Lockwood; he couldn't wait any longer knowing he was still alive,

"Seems she's just like you, perhaps you didn't compel her after all, looks like she didn't need it, any guy to show her attention and she's his no matter who it is"

Klaus wasn't even at the end of the steps when Tyler started talking and by the time he ended his little statement Klaus was stood right in front of him with his fangs shown, his eyes had turned yellow and he was loosing his self control due to anger, he punched Tyler in the mouth,

"You no nothing about Caroline, don't you dare even speak about her"

"Touched a nerve did I?"

Klaus growled and ignored Tyler's comment,

"Well the big bad hybrid has feelings, and for a small town slut aswel, you know she's been with Damon, Matt, me, probably Stefan"

And with that he ripped out Tyler's heart dropping it to the floor in front of his body, he felt better and his anger started to disappear. He hated that mutt, why did he choose him to be his first hybrid?

He went back upstairs and washed his hand free of the blood in the sink.

Washing his hands he thought about what this would do to Caroline, she may not forgive him, she had said she didn't mind if he died but that was probably just talk, what if she left him? She might not be able to handle this side of him. Klaus started to panic.

**Caroline POV**

When Caroline woke up she remembered her dream, she had been at the field Klaus took her to when they were just getting to know each other, she smiled knowing Nik had given her the dream and climbed out of bed going to find him. At the top of the stairs she bumped into Rebekah,

"Hey Caroline, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks Bekah, I heard about you coming with Nik to save me, I just wanted to say thank you, you didn't have to"

"Of course I did, you were with me when they took you, I should have been faster and stopped them taking you, and you're my friend now, I wanted to help save you"

"We did have a fun day though; we should go shopping more often"

"I'd like that, hey do you want me to paint your nails, I think Nik's a bit busy at the moment"

"Sure"

Caroline followed Rebekah into her bedroom, she had never seen the girls room and it was like a princess lived there, the walls were pinks and silver, her bed was enormous and her closet door was open showing a room bigger than Caroline's entire bedroom filled with shoes and clothes,

"Oh my god! This is like heaven!"

Rebekah laughed and said, "Feel free to borrow stuff while you're staying here, I don't think you'll want to stay in those all the time"

"Thanks Bekah" Caroline walked over and hugged the girl, it took her a few seconds to respond, but she gently returned the hug. Caroline smiled, she felt like she had been friend with this girl for years not days.

"What colour shall I do your nails?"

Caroline looked at Rebekah's draw full of every different colour in different shades, "Um, I like the gold"

Rebekah painted Caroline's nails with precision, they chatted about girly things such as their favourite movies and actors, "I love Ryan gosling"

"Me too! Have you seen his abs? Wow!"

They both laughed, the girl chat had taken Caroline's mind off the past few days and made her feel like a normal girl with her friend.

Caroline waited for her nails to dry then painted Rebekah's her colour of choice; deep red.

"You know I've never had a friend paint my nails before"

"What? Really? Well now you have! What else haven't you done with girlfriends?"

"Most of the normal stuff, I never really made friends over the years"

"Well I am your friend now and I am going to make sure you do it all starting with a slumber party! We will watch movies, eat junk food and talk about boys"

"That sounds fun; we could do it here, tomorrow night?"

"Perfect!"

Caroline went downstairs a little while later to find Nik, she decided it was best she went home, she couldn't stay here forever, even if she wanted to.

"Nik?"

She found him in the kitchen with his back to her, she went over and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder

"Hey, what's up?"

He took her hands in his and said

"Tyler's dead"

She couldn't find words, she didn't know what to say, she sort of felt relief, she was afraid of Tyler after what he did to her and she wasn't afraid anymore, she shouldn't feel relief over her ex-boyfriend her childhood friend being dead, she really was a terrible person wasn't she? She couldn't make sense of her feelings; she felt sadness for him but was glad it was over.

Nik turned around still wrapped in her arms and lifted her chin so she looked at him,

"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I just killed Tyler, you loved him"

"I loved him once, not anymore, you know I love you, I just, I don't know what to feel, I guess i'm relieved, is that wrong?"

"No love, its not"

He kissed her forehead and she leaned against him while he hugged her,

"I decided to go back home today, I need to see my mum, she's going to kill me"

"Move in here"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down love, I asked you to move in"

"You want me to live here? With you?"

"I want nothing more; please don't feel you have to"

"I want that too, but I need to talk to my mum" Caroline smiled a big smile as she thought about living here, she would love to live with Rebekah and Nik but she had a feeling her mum would feel differently.

Caroline opened her front door and she was actually nervous, she needed to talk to her mum about where she had been the past few days and about her moving in with Nik,

"Mum? You here?"

"Caroline? Is that you?"

Liz walked down the stairs and ran to hug Caroline

"Care, Bonnie told me what happened to you and that you've been staying with Klaus, are you ok?"

"Yeah mum I'm fine, Klaus' hybrids did it, he killed them"

"Oh hunny, I'm sorry I didn't visit you I've been working double shifts so I haven't even been home"

"Mum don't worry about it, Nik has been looking after me with Rebekah"

"Oh Caroline"

Her mum hugged her again and she decided to get it over and done with

"Mum, I want to ask you something please don't get mad"

"Go on"

"How do you feel about me moving in with Nik?"

"What? You want to move out?"

"I love him, I want to live with him, he protects me and makes me feel safe, plus his home already feels like home to me"

"Care your too young to make this decision, you have your whole life ahead of you"

"Mum, I want your approval but I will move out either way"

"Caroline, no, your too young, you haven't even been together very long and now you want to move in with him?"

"Yes, I know it's the right decision"

"You're making a mistake"

"This is my decision to make!"

Caroline stormed out of the house and toward town, she was angry with her mum for not being more accepting, she understood she didn't want to loose her daughter but she was being unreasonable.

She found herself at the grill sat at the bar, Matt was working and she said

"Hey Matt, can I have anything alcoholic please?"

"Hey Care, what's up?" he poured her some bourbon and she drank it in one go,

"My mum being all parental" he filled up her glass again and said

"I heard what's been going on with you recently, i'm sorry Care"

"How did you hear?"

"Elena told me, she had been talking with Tyler about rescuing you from Klaus"

"Rescuing me? What the hell is with that girl?"

Caroline went on to explain the rest of the story to Matt leaving out the part about Tyler's death, he filled her glass up again and she said

"Matt, I love him, why would they try and rescue me? They hurt me more than he has ever done"

A few drinks later Caroline was feeling the effects of the alcohol; she got her phone out and rang Rebekah, knowing she liked Matt; this would be the perfect opportunity to introduce them.

Rebekah seemed to appear by Caroline's side within minutes, Caroline was merry from the alcohol she had been drinking and said

"Yay Bekah's here, Matt have you met Rebekah? She's Nik's sister"

Matt smiled and shook Rebekah's hand, Caroline grinned, her work here was done, and she hoped they got together.

**Klaus POV**

After Caroline had left, Klaus spent the day getting rid of Tyler's body, he buried him in the woods at the edge of town knowing he wouldn't be found, they needed a story for his death. He cleaned up the cellar, clearing away the blood which covered the floor.

After he was finished cleaning up he heard his sister on the phone to Caroline, she agreed to meet her at the grill in town and ran out of the house, he was curious as to why his sister would leave so quickly so he drove to the grill knowing it would take longer than Rebekah running there.

He parked across the road and walked into the grill, he saw Caroline sat next to Rebekah and he heard her introducing his sister to Matt, the barman.

He could tell Caroline had been drinking; he went over to her,

"Hello my love"

"Nik! Come have a drink with me!"

"I think you've drank enough sweetheart"

"No, don't be boring!"

She was very animated when she was drunk and he found it adorable, but he guessed she had been drinking because of a problem and seen as though she had left him to go talk to his mother he assumed things hadn't gone well.

"Let's get you home love, Rebekah I'll take Caroline home now"

"Ok, I'm staying here, see you later Care"

"Bye Matt and Bekah!" Caroline waved to her friends and stumbled towards Klaus, he caught her and put his arm around her waist to steady and guide her outside, when they were outside she said

"Where's home?"

"Is my house ok for you?"

"Yep, your house is massive"

"Thank you"

"You know Bekah likes Matt, I think they're perfect for each other, we could double date! That would be fun"

He just chuckled at her cheeriness and helped her into his car, leaning over to put on her seatbelt she said

"You smell good, you know that?"

"Thank you sweetheart" he leaned in and kissed her. He got into his side of the car and drove to his house. When he reached his house he carried her out of the car not wanting her to fall over

"So strong and manly" she said when he walked through the front door,

He laughed, "And you're very drunk"

When he places her on his bed he took her shoes off and gave her one of his t-shirts to sleep in,

"Time for bed my love"

She giggled but made no move to get changed;

"Get changed sweetheart"

"I don't want to"

He sighed and gently lifted her arms in the air and removed her jumper, he kissed her bare shoulder and pulled his shirt over her head, he removed her yoga pants and placed her in bed,

"Perfect, now go to sleep my love"

As soon as she lay down she was fast asleep, Klaus looked down on his angel and smiled, she was adorable when drunk but she was going to wake up with hell of a hangover.

He placed a tall glass of water next to the bed with two painkillers for when she wakes up and he got into bed next to her and cuddled close to her, falling asleep with his world in his arms.

* * *

**I love writing this story, thank you if you're still with me! **

**Your reviews keep me going and making the story better.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Caroline POV**

When Caroline woke up the next morning her head was pounding and her throat was dry, she saw the painkillers and water on the bed side table and smiled knowing Nik had taken care of her last night, she really shouldn't have drank that much, she thought back over yesterdays events, the last thing she could clearly remember was talking with Matt and him telling her about Elena, today she needed to have a conversation with her, Caroline thought to herself whilst sat up with her back to the headboard.

She sighed, remembering Tyler and how he was gone, she missed him, she couldn't help but feel responsible for his death, she should have saved him before it got this far. A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away, she knew everything Tyler did to her was wrong but still she wished things had ended differently.

Nik began to stir next to her snapping her out of her thoughts and she smiled down at him,

"Morning"

"How're you feeling sweetheart? You drank a lot last night"

"I know, my head ache is not going to let me forget about that anytime soon"

"How come you turned to alcohol? What happened when you visited your mother?"

"Ugh we argued, she got all parental about me moving in here, said she didn't want it to happen, I told her I would move anyway, well that's if you still want me to live here"

"Of course I do" He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, causing her to smile

"I need to go talk to Elena today"

"Why?"

"I need to let her know i'm ok, I know things won't go so well so it's best to get it over and done with"

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, but thank you"

"Anytime"

Caroline got up and stretched, "I just need to borrow some clothes off Bekah."

"Why I think you look ravishing in my shirt"

She rolled her eyes at him and walked to Rebekah's room; she knocked on the bedroom door and waited for her to shout "come in" before entering,

"Hey Bekah, is it ok if I borrow some clothes for today? I'm going to my house later to pick up some of my things so I won't be borrowing all the time"

"Sure help yourself, I owe you anyway"

Caroline walked over to the girl's closet and opened the doors, she couldn't help but smile, it was like a boutique, and then she realised what Rebekah had said,

"Wait why do you owe me?"

"You introduced me to Matt! I got his number and I'm meeting him for lunch today!"

"OH MY GOD! Bek's I'm so happy for you, you two really suit each other"

"Thanks, hey are we still on for girls night tonight?"

"Of course, is it ok if I invite Bonnie?"

"Yeah, ok, she seemed nice the other night when we were, saving you"

Caroline noticed Rebekah had tried to avoid the subject so she decided to completely change the subject,

"Ok, ill see you tonight, oh and have fun on your date, you have to tell me everything tonight!"

Caroline ran over and hugged Rebekah before running back to Nik's bedroom,

"Girls night hey?" Nik said as Caroline walked into the bathroom laying down the jeans and blouse she had borrowed off Rebekah,

"Yep, and it's rude to listen in to conversations Nik"

"Love, I can't help it if you two insist on talking very loudly in a house occupied by vampires"

Caroline stuck her head out of the bathroom door and stuck her tongue out at Klaus, quickly shutting the door behind her and climbing into the shower, after she dried herself off and got dressed she walked back into the bedroom to find he still hadn't moved from sitting in bed,

"What if I wanted to spend the night with you?"

"You'll get every night with me when I move in, I'm going to get a few of my things from home and bring them here today, is that ok?"

"The sooner the better"

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, he kissed her back and pulled her closer and she smiled, leaving her forehead resting against his she said,

"I'll see you later"

"Hurry back love"

Before Caroline knocked at Elena's she sent Bonnie a text inviting her to the girls night at the mansion "_Hey Bon, you up for a girls night tonight with me and Rebekah? Mansion at 6pm! Bring pj's! X"_

She took a deep breath preparing her for what was coming; she knew Elena wouldn't be accepting at all, she hated Klaus. Caroline prayed Damon wasn't around; she couldn't deal with two at once.

Elena answered the door, "Caroline? You're ok, oh thank god"

"Yeah, i'm fine" Caroline returned the hug Elena gave her and went inside the house,

"So I wanted to talk to you actually, about Klaus"

"What did he do to you Care? Did he compel you?"

"What? No, what's with everyone saying that?"

"I hadn't heard from you in over a week, I was worried, we all were, we thought he had compelled you to stay with him"

"And by 'we' you mean, you and Tyler?"

"And Damon"

Caroline laughed at that and replied, "Damon only does things to try and get you into bed, I'm sure he wasn't at all bothered what had happened to me"

"He was worried, and we were all making a plan to rescue you"

"Yeah, I heard about your plan actually, did you know how that turned out? It ended in Tyler kidnapping me and having me tortured! Nik 'rescued' me, not you or Damon; it was Tyler I needed rescuing from not Nik!"

"Tyler kidnapped you? Where is he now?"

Caroline didn't want to answer that question so she ignored it,

"Yes he kidnapped me with his pack, and so you are no longer worried about me, I'm happy with Nik, were together now"

Caroline stormed out of Elena's house without giving her a chance to answer, she was too hurt to stay there, she let the tears fall as she got into her car and drove to her home to collect her things, parking in the driveway she looked at her childhood home and sighed, she wished things would go a little easier, she checked her phone and read Bonnies reply to her earlier text

"_Sounds good, I'll see you then x"_

She knew her mum would be working so she didn't have to try avoiding her, which made her day a little easier.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus hadn't been in his studio for a few days so while Caroline was out he decided to paint, he of course drew her, smiling at him this morning when she had just woke up, even with no make up she was still flawless. He spent hours perfecting her beauty and yet still his work was no where near close to the real thing. He missed her when he wasn't with her, he wouldn't admit it because she had only been gone a few hours, he didn't want to seem like a love sick puppy but the idea of her moving in with him made him happy, being able to wake up next to her every morning, to hold her every night, made him feel complete, like he had found something he didn't even know he was looking for.

He heard Rebekah arriving home and went downstairs to see what she was doing,

"Sister"

"Nik, I stopped by the store on my way home do you think this is enough for tonight?"

"Rebekah you have 4 bags full of junk food, I'm sure that will be more than enough"

"I just want it to go perfectly"

"I noticed you and Caroline have been getting along"

"She's like a sister to me Nik, don't hurt her, I like having her around"

"I plan on having her around for a very long time"

"She's changed you"

Klaus looked at his sister and raised his eyebrows, she rolled her eyes and said,

"I can see it, you put her before yourself, you have never treated anyone the way you treat her"

"She's one of a kind" Rebekah smiled at his answer and carried on unpacking her shopping before turning and saying,

"And don't even think about trying to steal her away tonight, its girl's night, no men allowed!"

"So be it sister"

When Caroline arrived back later that day she was pulling large suitcase behind her and smiled toward him, he rushed over to take the case from her hands and pulled her in for a kiss, he loved the feel of her lips against his own,

"Welcome home"

"That sounds so weird; I guess this is home now"

"How was the talk with Elena?"

She sighed and he knew it didn't go well,

"We argued and I left"

"She'll come around love, don't worry about it, lets get you unpacked and officially moved in?"

"Sounds good" She smiled at him, he loved looking at her smile; it could light up a room.

He carried her case up to his bedroom and placed in on the bed, sitting down beside it as she began to unpack: curling iron, make up bags, clothes and shoes, she had fit so much stuff into this case he was actually impressed. She was placing her stuff around his room and he loved knowing that this was no longer his room, it was _their_ room.

After unpacking Klaus sat on the barstool in the kitchen and watched Caroline help Rebekah place their chocolates and sweets into bowls, and pour three glasses of wine, he was mesmerised by her graceful movements, he could watch her forever, there was a knock at the door and Rebekah ran to answer it while Caroline said "That'll be Bonnie!" they both seemed excited for their night, this made Klaus smile.

"Ugh, what the hell do you want?" he heard his sister say to who ever was on the other side of the door,

"We want to see Caroline"

"Well then you best come in and hope she wants to talk to you"

Klaus immediately began walking to the front door with Caroline next to him, he saw Rebekah stood with the front door open and Elena walking into the house with Damon next to her like a guard dog,

"What do you want Elena?" Caroline said,

"We want to know where Tyler is"

Klaus could feel Caroline's mood shift, he knew she was angry, he had become good at knowing her emotions after spending so much time getting to know her, so he answered for her,

"He's dead"

"WHAT? You killed him?"

"Elena he kidnapped me and tortured me"

"But he didn't deserve to die"

Klaus knew Caroline was upset and angry so he placed his hand on her lower back to try to remind her to keep calm, he wanted nothing more than to end the doppelganger and her Salvatore's life but he knew that Caroline would never forgive him,

"Oh and I suppose I deserved to be tortured right? Just because I love someone other than Tyler, what that's not allowed?"

"Oh so it's true love is it?" Damon spoke for the first time since entering the home and used his best sarcastic voice, making Klaus even more furious, his hand on Caroline back was the only thing keeping him from killing this bastard,

"Stay out of this Damon!" Caroline replied with venom in her voice

"Don't tell me what to do Blondie" Damon walked a bit closer to Caroline and Klaus saw this as a good enough reason to hurt him but Caroline beat him to it, she had Damon against the wall by his throat and said "Do not threaten me" Klaus couldn't hold back his smug smile, firstly because Damon had just been put into his place and secondly because he liked this side of Caroline, he found her very sexy when she was being feisty,

"That's my girl" Damon and Elena glared and him but he ignored them, focusing on Caroline, she let go of Damon's throat and stood back so she was next to Rebekah,

"You know even Bonnie has accepted my decision, she helped save me, that's what true friends do, I didn't judge you when you left Stefan, one of the best guys I've ever met to be with his brother, you don't get to judge my decision to be with Nik"

"I think its best you get out of our house now, don't you?" Rebekah said, glaring at the two visitors in front of her, Klaus walked behind Caroline and pulled her against him, her back to his chest and kissed her hair, she relaxed a little, Elena took one last look at Caroline before closing the front door behind her.

Caroline sniffled then and turned into Klaus, making his t-shirt wet from her tears; he held her close and let her have her moment before saying

"Sweetheart, you don't need them, you have us, Bonnie, Stefan, and we all love you"

"I know, I'm just so mad, I _hate_ Damon and Elena should be there for me, she's supposed to be my friend"

"I know love, I know, please don't cry" he hated seeing her cry, it broke his heart, he wanted to protect her from everything that would make her anything less than happy. They stood like this for a while before she took a deep breath and looked up at him, he could see her mascara had run leaving black streaks down her face and her eyes were wet, but when he looked in her eyes he saw how heartbroken she was, he kissed her nose and said

"Come on love; let's go wash that mascara off your face, Bonnie will be here soon for your girl's night"

She just nodded and he held her hand leading upstairs into his en suite bathroom, despite her breathing still being uneven from her crying she managed to let out a small giggle when she looked in the mirror

"Ugh I look terrible"

"No, you look beautiful, just like you always do"

She smiled and looked down whilst Klaus got a cotton wipe out of the wash bag she brought with her things earlier, he ran it under the warm water and lifted her chin with his hand bringing her face up, he gently washed away the dried mascara lines off her cheeks and she closed her eyes, he studied her face and how perfect she was to him, when he was finished he kissed her and she opened her eyes

"Thank you Nik"

"For what?"

"Taking care of me, you did last night aswel"

"I'll always take care of you, forever"

"Ill always love you, forever"

Klaus grinned at Caroline, she was an incredible girl, and after everything that had happened recently he was waiting for her to blame him after all hadn't it all been his fault?

Tyler kidnapped and tortured her just to get at him, he killed her ex-boyfriend and one of her best friends wont talk to her because she chose to love him, she should be trying to get away from him not loving him, he would forever be thankful for this miracle in front of him.

"As I'll love you" he kissed her and she pulled him closer, their bodies were against each other and it still didn't feel close enough, they kissed until eventually he pulled away and said

"You have a girl's night to go to remember? If you carry on kissing me that way there's no way you'll be leaving this room"

She growled in frustration and said "Fine"

He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom removing his t-shirt which was stained with mascara streaks, he walked to his closet to find a new shirt and when he entered the bedroom again he found Caroline sat on the bed,

"Ugh, seriously? If you keep walking around shirtless I definitely won't make it to girl's night"

He laughed "Well I'd be more than happy to entertain you in here, especially after how sexy you were when you were putting Damon in his place"

"Just put your shirt on"

He smirked at her, liking how she wasn't even trying to hide that she was staring at his bare torso, and pulled his shirt on, walking over to her he leaned down and buried his face into her neck leaving small kisses up to her ear where he whispered "Tomorrow night, we get to have a slumber party of our own"

He felt her shiver and smiled to himself, he liked teasing her and watching her reactions.

* * *

**I wrote two totally different versions of this chapter and decided to go with this one, i hope it was the right choice. **

**I know my chapters are getting longer, its because once i start writing i cant seem to stop myself, i hope you enjoy reading them as much as i enjoy writing them.**

**I will put up the 'girls night' chapter tomorrow (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Caroline POV**

Caroline sat with Rebekah and Nik in the lounge with the TV on, Rebekah had the remote and was flicking through the channels without stopping, Caroline could tell she was impatient and wanted Bonnie to arrive, she smiled at this.

When there was a knock at the door Rebekah sighed and muttered "finally" while Caroline went and answered, bringing her childhood friend into a hug and pulling her into the house,

"I brought wine!" Bonnie said holding up the bottle to the girls who were now walking into the kitchen,

"Perfect, we have so many snacks and movies there's no chance of us running out"

"Let's carry everything up to my room and start our slumber"

Caroline could see how excited Rebekah was, and saw Bonnie was very relaxed being in the mansion, this made her so happy that her dull mood from earlier began to disappear, she collected the wine and glasses while the other girls balanced the many bowls of sweet things in their hands, and they began to walk up the stairs,

"I'll be right behind you, two minutes I promise" Caroline called after the girls and walked into the living room where Nik was still sat with the TV on,

"Hurry up Care, no men allowed!" She heard Rebekah say in reply.

Caroline smiled at Nik and sat next to him placing the things she was holding on the table in front of her, she turned around to him and grabbed his face pulling him into a kiss which he immediately reciprocated, they kissed for much longer than two minutes and heard Rebekah shout

"Put my brother down Caroline and hurry up!" She laughed as she pulled apart from Nik and said,

"I best not keep Bekah waiting, I'll see you later"

"She never did have any patience"

She kissed him again quickly and picked up the glasses and alcohol off the table and ran upstairs into Rebekah's room where she found the two girls had already started a movie; mean girls, she quickly opened the bottle of wine and poured their glasses sitting next to Bonnie who was in the middle of both blonde vampires, by the end of the film and two bottles of wine later the girls were chatting about Rebekah's date with Matt which had taken place earlier that day,

"So tell us everything, I want to know all the details" Caroline said almost bouncing up and down,

"Yeah, what happened?" Bonnie turned to face Rebekah with the popcorn bowl in her lap which she was eating from,

"Well, we had lunch at the grill; he was working in the morning so it was easy to meet him there after his shift, anyway we had lunch and we got along really great, he asked me questions about my life and places I've been to and it was quite easy to talk to him, after lunch he walked me to my car and he put his jacket over me even though I told him I can't feel the cold"

"Aw that is sooo cute!" Caroline was very giddy from the wine they had been drinking and couldn't hide her excitement about the subject,

"Did you make plans to meet again?" Bonnie questioned, just as involved in the conversation

"No but he has been texting me all day, is that good?"

"Definitely, it means he likes you!" Bonnie nodded along with Caroline's conclusion then said,

"Now I feel left out, I need to find a boyfriend"

"WE COULD SET YOU UP WITH SOMEONE!" Rebekah shouted and then laughed, they were all feeling the affects of the wine as they opened a third bottle, their night continued with conversations about who they could set Bonnie up on a date with when Bonnie saw a spider run along the floor and screamed jumping onto Rebekah's bed, the two blond vampires saw what she had screamed at and also began screaming,

"NIK, NIK!" Rebekah was shouting for her brother whilst clinging on to Caroline and Bonnie who were all trying to protect each other from the spider which was now walking toward their wine bottle,

"NO NOT THE WINE!" Caroline shouted at the spider, just as Nik came into the doorway,

"What's happened, what's wrong?"

"Nik help us, get the spider, get rid of it" Rebekah said pointing at the now still spider on her bedroom floor, Nik looked down at burst out laughing causing the girls to stop their screams and glare at him,

"You two are vampires and you're a witch and you're all scared of a tiny spider?"

"It's not funny Nik, please get rid of it"

He bent down and cupped the spider in his hand and walked over the window dropping it outside,

"There you are all safe now, no more spiders"

They all sighed in relief and climbed off the bed, Caroline walked over to Nik and wrapped her hands around his neck saying "My hero"

He chuckled and kissed her lightly, before leaving the room shutting the door behind him,

"You two are adorable you know that? And I never thought I'd say that" Bonnie said to Caroline,

"I know we are, he's great isn't he?"

"I can see he's good for you"

"He asked me to move in, I said yes, my mum doesn't think it's a good idea though, do you think it's too fast?" Caroline asked both girls, Rebekah was sat on the floor below Bonnie who was sat on the bed and who had began to plait Rebekah's hair,

"I think it's a great idea for you to live here, I've lived with my brothers for 1000 years, and it's about time I got another girl to live with!"

"I don't think it's too fast, when its right, why wait?"

"Thanks girls, I love you guys, you are like the sisters I never had"

"You think of me as a sister?" Rebekah almost seemed shocked by Caroline's confession,

"Course Bek's and not just because you're Nik's sister, you've become a really good friend to me"

The girls smiled at each other and Bonnie smiled too,

"I'm glad I got to get to know you too Rebekah, I really like you"

"I like you too Bonnie, I'm glad I have you two as friends"

The girls all hugged each other and climbed on the bed, they decided to put on another film; John Tucker must die, half way through the film Caroline saw the other two girls were asleep and smiled at her new found friendship, her life had changed a lot over the past month, she was now with Nik and living with him, she currently wasn't talking to a friend she had known since she was in kindergarten and she found a sister in Rebekah, even though she desperately wanted to sort thing out with Elena she knew she still had amazing people around her.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus had been bored while Caroline was spending time with her friends in his sister's room, she lived with him now and he wanted to spend every night with her but he didn't want to be selfish.

When he heard them screaming and shouting his name earlier he had panicked thinking something was wrong, his mind couldn't help but come up with worse case scenarios, Caroline was hurt, someone had gotten into the house, he ran using his hybrid speed to his sisters bedroom and when he opened the door seeing all three girls hugging each other stood on the bed he couldn't help but laugh that it was over a spider, he was so relieved but he also couldn't believe his sister an original, a vampire and a witch were scared over this spider, after everything they had been through throughout their lives, this small animal is what they feared.

He decided after that to go into his and Caroline's bedroom he lay on the bed and drew in his sketchbook, he couldn't help but hear the girls and what they were talking about, well he could have tried harder not to listen but he was interested in what they were talking about; him and Caroline. He heard the Caroline asking the opinion on her moving in, of course Rebekah would be supportive he thought to himself after his sister had said how she wanted another woman around, Bonnie was also supportive and said "when it's right, why wait?" he was glad Bonnie had remained Caroline's friend and was now even Rebekah's friend, he had a feeling she would be around here more often but he didn't mind, he wanted Caroline's friend to feel welcome here, apart from Elena who he wouldn't welcome so happily, she had hurt Caroline and he wasn't going to forgive her for that.

Eventually he assumed the girls were asleep because they hadn't said anything in a while, then he heard the door to his sisters room open and small footprints come toward his door, when he looked up he knew exactly who it would be, he smiled and moved along the bed making room for Caroline next to him, she climbed on saying

"I was hoping you'd still be awake"

"I'm finding my bed empty without you here sweetheart"

She giggled and he knew she was either tipsy or drunk from the alcohol they had been drinking,

"I love when you call me sweetheart or love"

"Really?" he looked at her surprised at the information she had just shared with him,

"Yep, makes me feel special"

"You are special"

"And you are very hot Niklaus Mikaelson" she giggled again and he couldn't help but smile

"Thank you" she leaned in and kissed him but pulled away quickly, leaving him wanting more,

"I'm going back to Bekah's room, I just wanted to say goodnight"

"Stay here? They're asleep already"

"Nope, it's a girls slumber night, sorry"

"Fine, sweet dreams my love"

She disappeared back down the hall way and he sighed, he didn't want to sleep without her.

* * *

**I know this is the second chapter in a row which has involved Caroline and alcohol, i promise i'm not turning her into an alcoholic, this will be the last chapter where she drinks for a while, but i couldnt write a girls night and not involve some drinking.**

**I may post another chapter tonight, depends if i get writers block or not, i am trying to decide which direction to take the story in and how to get there.**

**And again i cannot thank you enough for your reviews, reading them makes my day, and someone asked my name, it's Natalie. (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Caroline POV**

When Caroline woke up she was tangled between Bonnie and Rebekah who were both still fast asleep, she got up and began to tidy the room, collecting bottles and glasses and carrying them downstairs, she went back up to collect the last of the bowls and started to wash them in the kitchen, the house was very quiet so she assumed Nik was still asleep when she looked at the clock it was only 7am, she never woke up this early normally, she began to sing to herself, she always loved singing, she often used music as a way to express her feelings, it was like her therapy,

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf,  
No, no, no,  
Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars,  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart,  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are.  
Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold,  
The more I try the less it's working,  
'Cause everything inside me screams  
No, no, no,  
Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars,  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are._

She finished singing just as she washed the last bowl, placing it on the draining board; her mind was far away.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus woke up hearing someone leaving Rebekah's room and walk downstairs, he got up and went downstairs to see who was in the kitchen, he leaned against the door frame when he saw it was Caroline, she was hadn't noticed his presence in the room and was singing to herself so he decided to listen, whenever he had heard he sing before she was singing upbeat songs and only sang a few lines before stopping but now she was singing a slow song and meant every word, he had never heard her sing like this, her voice mesmerized him, not one note was off, when she stopped he said,

"You sing beautifully"

She jumped a little before walking towards him smiling; she wrapped her arms around his waist and said

"Thank you and good morning"

He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer saying,

"Good morning love, did you sleep ok?"

"I did actually; I had a really good night, what about you?"

"I missed you in our bed" she smiled at that,

"Well from now on I'll be there every night"

"I like the sound of that" He leaned in and kissed her, he really had missed her last night, he didn't like being away from her, even if there were only a few rooms separating them.

"Nik, I've had an idea, what do you think about me taking Rebekah to meet my mum, maybe she can help persuade her me living here isn't too bad, at least she'll know then it's not just us"

"I think it's worth a try, you two are practically sisters now anyway"

"I hope this works; I really want her to be ok with me living here"

"She'll come around eventually sweetheart, she may just need time, her only daughter is moving out, I'm sure that's a big deal to a parent"

"I hope your right"

"I'm always right sweetheart" she laughed and smacked his arm,

"Well it's still early so I doubt them two will wake up anytime soon, I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" She looked at him with a mischievous smile,

"How can I refuse such a tempting offer? Lead the way"

She pulled him up the stairs and into the bathroom where she turned on the water letting it warm up, when she turned back to him he grabbed her and kissed her and began removing her pj's, when he had taken everything off she began to take off his t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms which he had slept in and pulled him into the shower with her, he couldn't help but admire her naked body under the warm water, she was like a goddess and he showed her just how much he loved her.

**Caroline POV**

After Caroline's steamy shower with Nik they were getting dressed in their bedroom, she couldn't help but smile; she really was at home here. She hoped her plan for today would work so she could end her fight with her mum, she hated not talking to her, she missed her.

When she was dressed Nik took her hand and they walked downstairs together finding Bonnie and Rebekah in the kitchen fully dressed,

"Hey, is there any coffee for me?"

"Sure grab a cup"

Caroline picked a mug from the cupboard Rebekah had pointed to and passed it to her while Nik sat at one of the barstools,

"Thanks, so what do you guys have planned for the day?"

"Actually I plan to go talk to Elena, but I wanted your permission first, after what you told me yesterday I think its time I had my say" Bonnie looked at Caroline and she knew she didn't want her friends fighting, Bonnie hated being in the middle,

"Ok Bon, thanks, but don't get your hopes up"

"Don't worry, it'll all work out. Right I best go and check in with my dad first anyway, see you guys soon, Rebekah thanks for letting me come, I had such a good time, we should do it more often"

The girls all hugged Bonnie goodbye and she smiled at Nik who was sat at one of the barstools "Bye Klaus"

"Good bye Bonnie" he nodded at her as she left,

Caroline put on her best persuasive smile and turned to Rebekah "Bekah, I have a favour to ask you actually"

"What is it Care?"

"Please could you come with me to talk to my mum today? I mean you're like a sister and since I'm going to be moving in I'll be living with you too; I thought she could get to know you"

"Ugh Caroline! I'm not good with trying to get people to like me, can't you just take my brother, he's always been able to charm people" Rebekah answered in a whiny voice resembling a child who doesn't want to do as their told,

"Please Bek's; she doesn't really like Nik yet, maybe if she liked his sister though…"

"Fine, but only because I want you to live here"

"Thank you, thank you" Caroline ran over and hugged Rebekah, who laughed and hugged her back,

"Give me half an hour to get ready" she sped out of the room leaving Caroline with Nik who was smiling to himself,

"What's made you smile?"

"You two you really could be sisters"

Caroline smiled at that thought and carried on drinking her coffee,

"Do you think your other siblings would like me?" She thought out loud, she had never really thought about what Elijah and Kol may think of her relationship with Nik,

"How could anyone not like you sweetheart?"

She smiled at his reply, one day she would like to meet his other siblings after all she felt like family around Rebekah. At that moment Rebekah came downstairs and smiled,

"I'm ready"

"Great, lets go" Caroline walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen and kissed Nik good bye saying "I'll see you later"

"Good luck" he called after them as they opened the front door, she turned around and blew a kiss toward him.

At the front door of her childhood home Caroline was nervous, she opened the door and called "Mum?" before turning around and saying "Come in Bekah" knowing the girl wouldn't get in without an invite, Rebekah smiled and walked into hall way next to Caroline.

Caroline saw her mum coming out of the kitchen and look at the two girls, "Care?"

"Hey Mum, I'm sorry for storming out the other day"

"Oh Caroline It's ok, I just wish you had stayed and talked things out with me"

"I know, I'm here to talk now, and this is Rebekah, Nik's sister, she lives with him"

"Oh hello Rebekah"

"Hi Sheriff Forbes" Rebekah smiled sweetly and Caroline scoffed in her mind, can't charm people, yeah right,

"Please call me Liz" she smiled at Rebekah and Caroline knew she was being won over by the charm of her friend,

"Come and sit down in the living room"

They all sat down Caroline and Rebekah sat in the couch and Liz took the chair facing them,

"Caroline, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you the other day, it's just you're my baby and I didn't expect you to be moving out anytime soon, I forget how grown up you can be"

"Mum, I love you and I'll always come visit you, your not going to loose me, I promise"

"I know Care, it's time I let you grow up and make your own decisions, I accept your decision to move in with Klaus, but I want you to be safe"

"Erm Liz, she's safe with us, I would never let anything happen to Care, she's become a sister to me and I love her dearly, and I know Nik would never let anything or anyone hurt her"

Caroline smiled at Rebekah who smiled back, she knew her mum was ok with her decision and she felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders,

"Ok, I feel a bit better now about you being there, and the fact that Rebekah lives there to"

Caroline smiled brightly at her mum and got up to hug her, she had missed being able to talk to her mum, when she first became a vampire her mother hated what she was but when she accepted Caroline they became closer than ever, she didn't want to loose that.

On the drive back to the mansion Caroline said

"Thank you so much Bekah, she wouldn't have been so understanding with out meeting you, I owe you big time"

Rebekah laughed and said "You can take me shopping one day and we'll call it even"

Caroline laughed and nodded.

When they walked through the front door of the mansion both of their smiles dropped as they saw Nik looking furiously at Rebekah,

"Why the hell did you have to go and invite them here Rebekah?"

* * *

**The song Caroline was singing is 'Jessie J - Who you are', it's a beautiful song and i used it because it reminds me of Caroline; when the song starts its about being vain and trying to look perfect but as it goes on it changes into how trying to be perfect and 'fitting the mold' isnt the real her, she doesnt want to lose her real self, to me it describes her character perfectly. **

**I know this chapter is kind of a filler and i hate them but i wanted to Caroline to gain her mothers approval and its about to get good.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Caroline POV**

Caroline looked to Rebekah to try and understand who Nik was talking about but Rebekah shrugged off his anger and answered,

"Oh Nik calm down, they were bound to come by eventually I just sped things up a bit"

Caroline was confused she had no idea who the siblings were talking about when she heard,

"Well this must be the woman who finally got Nik to commit" Caroline turned and saw a brown haired man in his early 20's walking towards her with a smirk on his face

"I'm Kol" he took her hand and kissed it, she raised her eyebrows and said

"Caroline" before pulling her hand out of his,

"I can see why Nik likes you so much, you are a tasty little thing"

Nik growled and said, "Leave her alone Kol"

Caroline just laughed at his attempt to flirt, "Thanks, I guess"

"I heard Caroline say this morning she wanted to meet our other siblings, so I text them, where's Elijah?" Rebekah asked looking around the room for their older brother, Caroline knew Elijah before he left town and he was quite intimidating when he wanted to be but the times she had met him he always seemed quite calm,

"I'm right here Rebekah, it's good to see you again" Rebekah walked over and hugged her brother who had just entered the room, she noticed how she hadn't hugged Kol,

"Caroline, it's nice to see you again"

"Hey Elijah, good to see you too" she smiled at him and found she didn't feel as nervous.

**Klaus POV**

When Klaus heard the front door open he expected it to be Caroline and Rebekah and not his older brother Elijah with his annoying younger brother Kol, what the hell were they doing here? The last thing he wanted was Kol around Caroline he knew how annoying his brother could be,

"Brother, we hear you have a new play thing, we've come to be gentlemen and introduce ourselves"

"She's not a play thing and you will not be introducing yourself Kol, you will leave and go back to where ever you have been"

"Oh don't be such a bore Nik, lighten up"

"How did you hear about her?"

"Sister text us the news, I personally didn't believe it so I thought I'd come and see for myself"

Klaus looked at Elijah, who hadn't yet spoken yet and waited for him to talk,

"Well when I heard about you and Caroline I thought I would pay a visit, I remember Miss Forbes well"

Klaus sighed knowing his brothers would not leave,

"You will not be staying long, you can have your old rooms they haven't been touched"

Kol left the room and went to his room taking his bag with him, Elijah waited for him to be in his bedroom before saying,

"So what is going on with you and Caroline, Niklaus?"

"She's important to me Elijah"

"Very well, I look forward to meeting her again"

When Caroline and Rebekah finally arrived back at the mansion he was furious with Rebekah, his brothers had been here for half an hour and already he wanted to dagger Kol again. He was not looking forward to Caroline being near Kol, so when Kol kissed her hand Klaus was ready to rip it off, he couldn't help the growl that escaped him. This was going to be a long 'few days' he hoped his brothers would get bored and leave before then.

Caroline came over to Klaus and took his hand giving it a little squeeze as she did, he knew this was her attempt at calming him down and reassuring him, sometimes It surprised him how well she actually knew him.

Rebekah left the room and Elijah excused himself before following her out, which left Kol, he wasn't going to be as easy to get rid of,

"So Caroline, what made you so smitten with my brother? Was it his _killer_ looks" He empathized the word killer and smirked at her, he was just asking to be daggered now,

"Don't sound so jealous Kol, I guess looks don't get passed to everyone in the family" Klaus couldn't help but chuckle, even in a house full of originals Caroline wasn't intimidated, maybe her being around Kol wouldn't be so bad after all,

"I think I like you Miss Caroline"

Caroline smiled sweetly at Kol before turning and walking to the kitchen, Klaus followed behind her leaving Kol in the living room, she got a blood bag out of the fridge and poured it into two glasses handing him one and sitting down next to him on the barstool,

"I like Kol"

"He's annoying as hell, I apologise for his behaviour"

"Don't, I've known many annoying men in my life, he's not that bad compared to Damon"

"Well thanks to my interfering sister both him and Elijah will be staying for a while, is that ok?"

"Sure, it was their house first right? Plus like Bekah said I did want to get to know them, now I can"

"Always so positive" he mumbled mostly to himself, he had noticed that Caroline always made situations feel so much easier because she was so optimistic about everything, he liked that.

"How did today go sweetheart, did your plan work?"

"Oh yeah, my mum loved Bekah and gave her approval, I think knowing another girl was living with us helped her"

"I'm glad she approves, so its official now, we live together"

She smiled widely at him and said "Yep, I guess we do" before leaning in and kissing him, he suddenly forgot about everything and there was just him and Caroline, she was all he needed.

**Caroline POV**

Even though the other original siblings were living with them Caroline still felt as comfortable at the mansion as when it was just her, Nik and Rebekah, so after spending most of the afternoon watching Nik paint in his studio, she loved watching him paint, the way he focused and created such beautiful art was mesmerising to her, she decided to go and find Kol, she wanted to get to know him better without Nik being there, she knew they irritated each other.

She used her vampire hearing to find where in the mansion he was before hearing him in the games room, she had never spent anytime in here apart from when Nik first showed her around the mansion, she wondered to the door which was open and said,

"Is it ok if I come in?"

"Well I heard you live here now too, so come on in roomy" He smirked in her direction,

"Want to play a game of air hockey?" she offered finding one of the only two player game in the room,

"Sure, but just to warn you I'm amazing at this game, so don't be too upset when you lose"

She rolled her eyes and replied "Bring it on"

After two games their score were tied,

"Thought you were 'amazing' at the game?" she said to Kol, smiling at her win, she had never really played air hockey but it turns out she was pretty good,

"You had beginners luck!"

"Whatever! How about we settle it with a game of pool?"

"Right, now it's on, I'm not going to go easy on you this time"

She laughed and they began to play, when she took her first shot she leant over the table to hit the ball and Kol said,

"Now why didn't we start with this game, it has a much better view" she turned around and saw him looking at her with a grin on his face,

"Behave Kol or I'll tell everyone how you were beaten at air hockey by a girl who has never even played it before"

"So boring, fine, it's my shot"

After a while she found she was actually having a lot of fun with Kol they laughed often mostly at each other bad shots but they were getting along, she was happy that Nik's siblings were not as scary as everyone had thought they were when they first moved to town, Kol just needed someone to have banter with and she was happy to be that person, he was harmless really.

At the end of the game Kol had won,

"Oh yeah! Bow down to your king Miss Caroline"

She curtseyed toward him and smiled, before sitting down on the leather couch at the back of the room, he sat on the arm of the chair with his feet resting on the cushion facing her,

"So Caroline, are you going to tell me about you and my brother?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How he got someone like you to fall in love with him"

"Someone like me?"

"Yes, from what I've seen today you're happy and fun, he's not fun at all and he's an arse most of the time"

"He's very sweet, the more I got to know him the more I fell for him"

"Well unlucky for you, if only you had met me first"

"Yeah Kol, 'cause I would have fell for the first original I met" she laughed and he winked,

"What about you? Any girls who have your heart?"

"Oh Caroline, I am not a man that can be tied down, why would I want one woman when I can have them all?"

"Wow you really do have a big ego"

"I speak nothing but the truth sweet Caroline"

She shook her head and said "Well I best go find your brother, thanks for the games"

"See you very soon Caroline"

She got up and walked out of the room, smiling that she was getting to know another original.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus couldn't help but listen in on Caroline and Kol, he wanted to know what they were talking about and wanted to make sure Kol was not being his normal narcissistic self, he heard they were actually getting along and Caroline was giving as good as she got, every time he made a comment toward her she would reply just as quickly with something witty, he smiled he was proud his siblings were getting to know the girl who has his heart.

When he heard Kol ask Caroline about Klaus he put his paintbrush down giving the conversation his undivided attention, he didn't want to miss anything that was said, when Kol made a comment about Klaus being 'not fun and arse most of the time' he made a mental note to get payback on him later, Caroline answered explaining how she fell for him and he smiled to himself, he loved hearing her say things like how she fell for him or why she loves him, he liked hearing his feeling for her were reciprocated and she wasn't ashamed to admit it to his most annoying sibling.

When he heard her say she was coming to find him he left his studio and met her in the corridor just above the stairs, he immediately walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss,

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?"

"Nope, you really don't" she smiled up at him and he said,

"Have fun getting to know Kol?"

"Oh my god, you were listening weren't you?!"

He chuckled and said "Sweetheart, I was just curious"

"Nik, you can't listen in on conversations I have with your siblings. Do you listen when I talk to Bek's?"

"No, but you just talk about boring girl things"

"Then don't listen when I talk to Kol or Elijah either!"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

"It better not"

He smiled at her little out burst; she was cute when she was angry, he leaned in and kissed her nose,

"Am I forgiven?"

She sighed and said "I suppose so, just don't do it again"

He smiled and kissed her again.

**Caroline POV**

That evening Caroline was sat watching TV in the living room with Nik and all his siblings, she found it odd that they all sat and watched TV together; this was something she never expected from them although she did suspect her presence had something to do with it.

She was sat cuddled into Nik with his arm around her and every now and then he would kiss her forehead. It felt peaceful but also like there was a slight tension, she didn't know what to say now they were all in a room with each other it was easier when she was talking to the siblings one on one, her phone began ringing, as she sat up to get it out of her pocket she saw Bonnies name flashing on the screen, "Oh I have to take this, excuse me" she looked around the siblings and smiled and gave Nik's hand a squeeze before quickly leaving the room, when she was on the stairs she used her vampire speed to get to Nik's room and shut the door behind her,

"Hey Bon"

"Hey, is it a good time to talk?"

"Yeah sure, you'll never guess who's in town, the original siblings!"

"What! No way, when did they arrive?"

"Yeah, they've moved back for a few days today, any way what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you about my visit with to Elena"

"Ooh, how did it go?"

"Well when I first got there she was the same as she has been, totally against it and not willing to listen but after a while she calmed down and I explained even I have seen Klaus change, and If I am willing to accept him and be nice to him maybe she should to, she agree to at least try"

"Bonnie thank you so much, you're awesome! I can't believe you did this for me" Caroline was sat on the bed looking out of the window smiling to herself

"So tell me about the originals"

"Well you already know Elijah and Bekah, which leaves Kol, he can be annoying but he's actually good fun, they're all surprisingly really nice once you get to know them"

"Kol? I don't think I met him before"

"No me neither, I just met him today, at first he seems really big headed, kind of like a less sarcastic Damon but then once you get past that he's alright"

"Well I was going to come round tomorrow, think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah course your welcome here anytime!"

"Ok, I'll you tomorrow"

"K, bye Bon, thanks again"

Caroline put the phone down and thought about Elena, maybe there was hope for their friendship after all, she really hoped the girl would come round.

"Everything ok love?"

Caroline turned around and saw Nik standing behind her she nodded  
"Yeah that was Bon, she went to talk to Elena today, she may be coming round a bit, Bonnies coming by tomorrow, that's ok right?"

"Love this is your home now too, you can have who ever you wish as a guest"

"Thanks" she got up and kissed him, "So what was it you said last night about our own slumber party?"

Nik smiled widely "There was me thinking you'd forgotten all about that"

"No chance"

They spent the rest of the night in their bedroom, having their first of many 'slumber parties.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Caroline POV**

When Caroline woke up the next morning she checked her phone it was 6:30am, she sighed, seriously? Why am I awake at this time, she thought to herself, but there was no chance she was going to get back to sleep now so she put on a pair purple pj's and went downstairs, she made herself a cup of coffee and heard paper moving in the dining room so she decided to go see who was in there,

"Oh morning Elijah, sorry I didn't realise you were here"

He was sat at the head of the table and looked up at her

"No, no, please Caroline sit down" he gestured to the chair on his left and she pulled it away from table and sat down pulling her feet up on the chair,

"Why are you up so early? If you don't mind me asking" She never thought anyone willingly got up at this time of the morning, expect for her recently,

"I've always been an early riser; I find it to be the most peaceful time of day"

She sat quietly for a moment and understood what he meant; there was no sound except the birds outside,

"May I ask why you are awake at this hour?"

"I don't actually know, the past few days I seem to be waking up early, I usually love staying in bed"

"Maybe there's something troubling you?"

She thought about this, she had been getting up early ever since the Tyler situation, she hadn't noticed this before and suddenly it felt so obvious,

"Well there was a problem I guess a few days ago, my ex-boyfriend he kidnapped me and erm, had me tortured, at first I was having bad dreams about it and then they went but now I seem to be up before dawn every day"

"I can understand why your sleep will have been affected, sometimes even though we think the nightmares have gone, our sleep remains disturbed"

"That makes sense" She thought about it for a while and silence fell between them, she liked Elijah he was wise and when he spoke every one listened,

"Caroline, please excuse my prying but may I ask you about you and Niklaus?"

She snapped out of her daydream and looked at him; he was looking at her with a concerned face,

"Yeah, sure"

"Last night in the lounge I was watching the two of you and I have never seen him interact that way with any other woman before, I am assuming things are serious now that you are living here?"

"Yep, I love him"

"Hm, and I see he cares strongly for you but I feel I should warn you Caroline, Niklaus often gets what he wants but when things no longer go his way for example an argument or if you were to decide you could no longer accept all of him then I feel things would not end well for you, you know what he did to his own siblings, my concern is, you are not an original so you cannot be un staked at any point"

Caroline had not expected this, if anything she thought Elijah would be warning his brother to be careful, not her,

"Elijah, thank you for your concern, I know every side of Nik and I do accept him even for what he did when he first came to Mystic Falls, I do not plan on leaving him ever, I understand your point though and believe me I have thought about it a lot when I was first getting to know him, I don't think he would ever hurt me though"

"Very well, I just felt it my job to warn you, I wouldn't want you to be hurt"

"Thank you" Caroline smiled at Elijah and meant it, she could see he wanted to look out for her,

"I'll leave you to get back to reading your newspaper" she got up and left the room, Elijah nodded to her before she closed the door.

Caroline went out into the garden and sat on the steps leading down on to the grass, there was a chill outside and she could hear the birds chirping, the sun was just beginning to break over the trees, Elijah was right, this was peaceful, she sat there for sometime thinking about their conversation, maybe she needed a way to get closure on Tyler, maybe that was what was keeping her awake. Then she thought about Nik, she knew he would never hurt her, she had seen how his emotions changed around her, he was calmer, less violent, they had both changed, and they fit together perfectly so why would she ever want to leave him?

She heard the door open and someone step outside, she assumed it would be Nik but instead she saw Rebekah,

"Morning Bekah" the girl sat down next to Caroline,

"Hey Care, why are you sat out here in your pyjamas?"

"I woke up early and there was only Elijah up, I decided to get some fresh air, it clears my head"

"Why what's wrong?" Bekah looked at Caroline with concern in her eyes and Caroline smiled slightly in reply,

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Caroline had lowered her voice hoping none of the other originals were listening in,

"Of course not, you can trust me"

"I spoke to Elijah this morning and he said stuff about Nik and I and how I could end up getting hurt if it doesn't work out"

"That's stupid, why wont you two work out, your perfect for each other, I've been living with you two for days now and I notice everything, you are great together, if things get rough or don't work out you have nothing to worry about Nik would never do anything to hurt you, I wouldn't let him anyway" Rebekah smiled and nudged Caroline a little causing them both to giggle,

"Thanks Bek's, I know I have nothing to worry about, I couldn't imagine life without Nik anymore"

"That's what sisters are for"

Both girls grinned at this; they really were like sisters now,

"I best go get dressed, I didn't realise how long I'd been sat out here"

Caroline got up and went inside the house leaving the other blond alone in the garden, she went straight to her bedroom and found Nik still sleeping, she always thought he would be an early riser but he never woke before her, she smiled watching him, he was lay on his back with one hand across her side of the bed and another resting on the pillow next to his face, he looked so peaceful Caroline almost didn't want to disturb him, almost.

She climbed on him so she was straddling his waist and leaned down placing tiny kisses on his bare chest, when she looked up his eyes were still closed but he was smiling, he moved his hands so they were on her hips,

"I could get used to being woken up like this every day sweetheart"

"Good morning to you to"

She went to climb off him to go get her outfit ready for the day when Nik tightened his grip around her waist, he quickly spun them so he was lay on top of her,

"I love waking up with you"

"Nik I've been awake for like hours, you're only waking up with me because I woke you up"

"Love its only 8am, why have you been awake for hours?"

"I keep waking up early, I spoke to Elijah this morning and he thinks it's the whole Tyler thing affecting my sleep"

"Are you still having dreams?"

"Nope"

"Maybe we should talk to Bonnie about them herbs"

"Yeah and she's coming round today, I'll text her later and ask her to bring some"

Nik lay next to Caroline and she got up and walked into the closet picking out an outfit for the day.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus couldn't help but worry about what Caroline had told him, she had said she wasn't having dreams but he knew she wasn't sleeping very well, he didn't realise how early she had been waking up in the morning, he worked out she had only been getting about 4 hours sleep each night, he wanted to help her, if he could he would take all the pain away from her and suffer it himself, he hoped Bonnies herbs worked.

When they had both gotten dressed Klaus and Caroline went downstairs to find Kol in the living room arguing with Rebekah,

"Kol stop being selfish and give me the remote"

"Sister, I do not wish to watch programmes about make over's and such"

"Well I'm not watching baseball either"

"I think you are because I have the remote"

Klaus sighed loudly as he walked into the room letting both siblings know his annoyance, he saw Caroline smiling at the row they were having, when Kol turned to her and said

"Caroline, looking beautiful this morning"

"Kol if you wish to keep your tongue you'll stop trying to flirt with my girlfriend" Klaus couldn't help but growl at Kol, his brother was seriously annoying him and he didn't think he could hold back for much longer without killing him. There was a knock at the door and Caroline stood up saying "That'll be Bonnie" and left the room to let her friend in, he could hear their greeting,

"Hey Care, I brought the herbs you text me for"

"Thank you so much, Come in"

"Caroline has a friend over? I think it's about time she was introduced to the most handsome original"

Kol stood up and began walking towards the front door, Klaus got up and followed wanting to see how Bonnie would react to Kol, after all Bonnie was a power witch and he had a feeling she wouldn't take Kol's crap as easy as Caroline did, he wasn't wrong.

"You must be a friend of Caroline's, although no one told me just how gorgeous the women of this town are, I would have moved back a lot sooner otherwise, I'm Kol" Kol took Bonnies hand and leant down to kiss it, as soon as his lips made contact with her he jumped back, Klaus watched Caroline roll her eyes and smirk,

"She just electrocuted my lips!"

"Kol, meet Bonnie Bennett" Caroline introduced the pair,

"A Bennett witch huh? Well it is a pleasure to meet you Bonnie"

Bonnie didn't reply but glared at Kol, he could see she was already irritated with his brother, she turned and looked at Klaus and smiled, he gave her a look in reply to say 'sorry about my brother,' she understood and just shrugged.

They were sat in the living room with Bonnie and Kol who had not left the room since she arrived when Rebekah came in and said,

"I've decided to throw a ball at our house"

Klaus was taken back, their house? No this was his house and there was no way he was allowing people to come and have a 'ball' here,

"I don't think so sister"

"Oh Nik, stop being so boring, I bet Care would love a chance to get dressed up, wouldn't you Caroline?"

He turned and looked at Caroline who had her mouth open in shock; she gathered her thoughts before saying,

"Erm I guess it would be fun"

He saw Rebekah smile at her before turning back to him,

"See you would deny your girlfriend this, think of it as a moving in party for her"

"I like that idea" Caroline turned and looked at him, with both blond staring at him with pleading eyes how could he say no?

"Fine, but I have nothing to do with planning"

"Yay, ok I've already started planning it, it will take place this weekend"

Klaus sighed, he knew once his sister got an idea into her head it was going to happen, no matter what he said to change her mind, but he saw Caroline was just as excited and he began to think maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, she had had a bad time recently and he wanted to give her something to look forward to, "Here take my credit card and go shopping for things" He took out the card and handed it toward Caroline, however his sister sped over using her vampire speed and took it,

"Thanks Nik!" She grinned at him before turning to the other two girls,

"Who wants to go shopping?"

"Sure" They both replied.

**Caroline POV**

Rebekah had insisted on driving out of town to Richmond because they had 'better shops' to get all their dresses from, she had insisted on formal attire and that included evening gowns, so the girls were trying on dresses,

"I feel bad that were spending Nik's money on this ball"

"Don't he has so much money we couldn't use it all up if we went shopping every day for 500 years, he's fine with it"

Bonnie asked Rebekah, "So are you inviting Matt as your date?"

"I guess so, isn't it weird for the girl to ask the guy though?"

"No, of course not, not in this century anyway, I know he'll say yes" Caroline replied,

Rebekah turned to Bonnie and said; "I see my brother has been trying to get your attention all morning" Caroline laughed and agreed,

"No offence Bekah, but your brother is annoying"

"None taken, I've had to put with him for centuries, although I think he's met his match in you, he's used to girls trying to get his attention not the other way round"

"Well he's not going to get my attention by being so cocky" Bonnie picked a dress and added it to her 'try' pile, they all each had a pile of dresses they wanted to try on, and began trying their chosen dresses on.

Bonnie began first while the other two girls insisted they had to see every dress she tried and give their opinion, she was on her third dress when she came out of the dressing room and the other two girls gasped, "That's the one" "Oh my god, you have to get that one Bon" they both gave their approval of Bonnies choice, a red strapless dress which was corseted on the top and flowed from the waist.

Caroline was next to try dresses and after her fourth dress, all of which Rebekah had answered "My brother wouldn't like it" Caroline was hoping this fifth dress was the one, she was getting tired of modelling dresses,

"Care you look like a princess!" Bonnie smiled when Caroline left the dressing room,

"My brother will love that one! It's perfect"

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief and went back into the changing room where she admired the blue dress she had chosen, it had a sweetheart neckline with blue straps running over her shoulder which flowed down leading past the diamond incrusted bodice to the bottom of the dress which flared out like a princess dress, she felt like royalty.

Rebekah had spent nearly an hour trying on dresses, Caroline had lost count how many and was hoping Rebekah would hurry up so she could go and see Stefan before they left the city, he was still living here.

"Girls I think I like this one"

"Thank god" Bonnie mumbled before Rebekah came out of the dressing room and said "I can hear you," both girls were smiling widely at Rebekah and she knew she had found the right dress, it was dark green with a one shoulder strap and was tight fitting down to her knees where it ruffled out.

After they purchased their dresses using Nik's credit card, Caroline said

"I have something I need to do I'll be really quick, I'll meet you at the coffee shop?"

"Sure" they agreed to meet in half an hour, Bonnie wanted to look around some more before they left for Mystic Falls, Caroline used her vampire speed to get to Stefan's apartment knowing no one would see her, when she arrived she knocked but there was no answer, she got the spare key Stefan told her to keep when she was living with him and let herself in, she could sense he had been here that day so he hadn't left yet, she decided to leave a note inviting him to ball,

'_Hey Stefan, I stopped by today but you were out, I wanted to invite you to a ball at the mansion (I'm living there now, long story, I'll explain when I next see you) but I hope you can come, it's on Saturday night at 7pm, wear a suit and you can bring a plus one if you want. I hope you can make it, can't wait to catch up with you. _

_Love Care x"_


	23. Chapter 23

**Klaus POV**

Every night Klaus had made sure he made Caroline a cup of hot chocolate with the herbs Bonnies gave her in, he wanted to make sure she was finally getting sleep; they worked because every morning he woke before her and watched her in a peaceful dream-free sleep. She looked angelic when she was sleeping, her face was relaxed and her hair covered her pillow like a halo around her head, he could spend hours just watching her and listening to her steady breathing, he found it so relaxing.

Today was the day of the ball however and he was under strict instructions to wake Caroline up no later than 9am, he had found out the past few days Caroline like his sister was a bit of a control freak and today they 'needed everything to go perfectly' ready for tonight, so he began to wake his sleeping beauty by using strands of her hair to tickle her face, he started on her eyelids and worked his way down her cheeks, across her nose and to her lips which were forming slowly into a smile letting him know she was waking up

"Wake up my sleeping beauty" he leant in and whispered into her ear,

"I'm awake" she lifted her hand to let him know she was conscious but he knew she would try and get more sleep, since taking her herbs morning had become a time of day Caroline didn't like,

"Love you have to get ready for the ball tonight"

With that she opened her eyes and sat up, he smiled knowing she was already in planning mode even before her morning coffee.

Klaus spent the rest of the day being bossed around by his sister and Caroline, along with his two brothers, eventually they gave up and left to go to the games room and leave the girls to their organising,

"Brother, I have invited Elena tonight, do you think Caroline will mind, I have noticed they're not on good terms currently"

Klaus sighed at Elijah; he always had a soft spot for doppelgangers,

"I think you'll have to take that up with Caroline, although personally I am not happy with her being here"

Kol chimed in and said, "Who is Elena?"

"The current doppelganger who has abandoned Caroline after she learnt of our relationship" Klaus replied to his brother with distaste in his voice, he really didn't like the girl and didn't want her ruining Caroline's night,

"Another doppelganger brother? I thought you would have learnt after Tatia and again after Katerina" Kol said raising his eyebrows at Elijah, who chose to ignore the comment.

"Well I will be accompanied by the wonderful Bonnie Bennett tonight" Klaus laughed and looked at Kol who had a serious look on his face; Klaus had assumed he was joking,

"Bonnie agreed to go with you? How did you manage that one?"

"With a little help from the honouree original Caroline, she knows Bonnie well and gave me some tips on how to get Miss Bennett to accept my invitation"

"And it worked?"

"Indeed brother"

Klaus was shocked; Caroline must have done some serious advice giving to Kol to get Bonnie to go with him.

**Caroline POV **

Caroline spent the day with Rebekah arranging flowers and tables and sorting out alcohol for the ball tonight, they got everything done fairly quickly down to the fact that they were pretty much able to agree on things without even talking.

When Bonnie finally arrived at 4pm, (they had agreed to get ready together and do each other's hair and make-up) the place had transformed, all the couches and tables had been removed and replaced with smaller tables covered with white table clothes and champagne glasses.

They used Rebekah's room to get ready and began first on their hair, Caroline wanted hers up in a bun, Rebekah down and straight and Bonnie loose curls.

During their time doing each other's hair the girls talked about their dates,

"So when I asked Matt yesterday if he would be my date he agreed like straight away"

"See I told you it didn't matter if the girl asked!"

"So Bonnie how is it you ended up with my annoying brother for a date?"

Rebekah turned to Bonnie and Caroline tried to hide her smile, for the past few days Kol had been coming to her for advice on how to get Bonnie to accept his invitation, she had turned him down the first time. Caroline had been giving him ways to impress Bonnie without being his usual cocky self, this included leaving her favourite flowers on her doorstep in the morning, trying to get to know her without other people around and not making sexual remarks at all in her presence, he seemed to have done everything well because she actually agreed and didn't seem to mind being around him anymore.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer, eventually I gave in, I found the more time I spent around him the easier he became to tolerate, although I did have to give him an aneurism a couple times"

Caroline laughed; she knew she couldn't completely change Kol.

When all the girls were ready it was 6:30pm and the ball started at 7, they walked down the stairs one by one, Rebekah first who wanted to make sure she was there when Matt arrived and so didn't give her brothers a chance to talk to him. Caroline came down next and saw Nik waiting at the bottom of the staircase for her looking at her with wide eyes, he was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and black tie, he looked incredibly handsome, when she reached him she tucked her hand under his arms and he said,

"You look truly beautiful my love" she smiled

"You're looking pretty amazing yourself"

They turned when Kol said "Wow" as he watched Bonnie descend the stairs, she smiled to herself feeling proud that she had helped Kol, she would love nothing more than for her best friend to be happy, Kol kissed Bonnies hand and continued to hold it when she reached the bottom of the stairs which did not go unnoticed by Caroline,

"Miss Bennett you are stunning" She saw Bonnie blush and decided to leave them in privacy.

"I must admit, you and my sister have done a good job at transforming this place" Nik looked around the room admiring the girls work,

"I actually loved working with Rebekah; we have the same taste so everything just fell into place"

They both took champagne glasses and people began to arrive and join the party.

After an hour and half Caroline hadn't stopped smiling the room was full of happy people dancing and laughing, her and Nik hadn't left the dance floor since the music started, she didn't mind, being held in his arms whilst dancing with him was something Caroline enjoyed, especially how he kept whispering sweet nothings into her ear to make her smile even more.

"Love, Stefan has just arrived with a date?"

"Oh my god, where! He actually came; I invited him a few days ago"

Nik twirled her round so she was facing the front door and found Stefan accepting a glad of champagne with a Blond next to him with extremely long hair, she was pretty, and Caroline hoped he had finally gotten over Elena. Caroline quickly walked over to Stefan and hugged him,

"Stefan I'm so glad you came! I didn't think you would"

"Course I would Care, plus It looks like I need catching up on what's going on around here"

"You're not the only one" Caroline looked at Stefan's date and smiled "Hi I'm Caroline"

"Lexi, it's nice to meet you Caroline" The blond smiled back at Caroline and she immediately liked the girl,

"Oh sorry, Caroline, Lexi is my girlfriend" Stefan said proudly without taking his eyes off his date,

"Aw i'm so happy for you guys, it's about time Stefan found a girlfriend"

Lexi laughed and Caroline gestured for them to make themselves at home, "I'll come and find you guys later ok?"

"Sure" "Bye, it was nice meeting you"

"You too Lexi"

Caroline made her way back to Nik who was stood at the bar on the other side of the room, half way there she saw Bonnie and Kol dancing together, she noticed how close they were and the smile on Bonnies face, and she was actually enjoying Kol's company. Caroline hoped they became a couple, if anyone could tame Kol Mikaelson it was Bonnie.

Before Caroline could reach Nik, Elijah came over and said "Caroline, may I ask you for a dance?"

"Sure"

Elijah took her hand and placed his other on her waist before beginning to dance,

"I feel I must inform you that I have invited Elena tonight, I am unsure as to whether she will attend but I thought it best you were informed beforehand"

"Oh, ok"

"I know the two of you are not quite on good terms however I am fond of you Caroline and I hope you two can work things out"

"Thank you, the least I can do is try right? I mean I really don't want to lose my friend"

"I think Miss Gilbert will soon come round to your relationship with Niklaus, after all you have won over my sister and that isn't an easy task"

Caroline laughed and nodded, she looked around the room at hearing Rebekah's name wanting to see if she could see the girl, she found her dancing and laughing in the arms of Matt, this made her smile.

Just as the dance ended Elijah stood away from Caroline and bowed to her, she smiled and he leaned in again and very quietly said "Welcome to the family Miss Forbes" before vanishing into the crowd.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus had been stood at the bar watching Caroline dance with his brother, he knew he was telling her Elena was attending, when Stefan came up to him,

"Klaus" he nodded his head and asked the bartender for a whiskey,

"Stefan mate, I see you brought a date"

"I see you and Caroline are serious"

"We are; which I guess I should thank you for"

"She's my best friend, all I did was give her a little nudge, she would have found her way to you eventually, I see she is fitting in well with the rest of the originals" Stefan pointed toward where she was still dancing with Elijah,

Klaus chuckled and replied, "If anyone could win them over it would be her"

"True, I'm not sure I've found anyone who can resist Caroline's charms"

They continued to talk until Lexi returned from the bathroom and Stefan took her dance. He watched his sister dancing in the arms of the human boy, Matt, he enjoyed seeing her so care-free and happy.

Caroline came over to him with a grin on her face,

"Hello again sweetheart, I was beginning to think my brother would never let go of you"

"I think I just got Elijah's approval actually"

"Oh really? How did that come about?"

"That's between him and me" She smiled and kissed his lips before his most annoying brother came to stand with them with Bonnie next to him,

"Brother, Caroline"

"Finally decided to put Bonnie down? You've not let go of her all night" Klaus said smirking at his brother, Caroline hit him the stomach,

"Actually Bonnie needed a drink" Bonnie took a seat next to Klaus and got a glass of champagne,

"May I have a dance sweet Caroline?" Kol looked at Caroline lifting his hand to her, Klaus hated the nick name his brother had given to Caroline, he would never admit it but he felt jealousy, even if he was his brother, she took it and smiled toward Klaus which he understood as her saying 'he's harmless, leave him alone'

Klaus was left with Bonnie; so he decided to ask her to dance,

"Care to dance Miss Bennett?" he smiled at her and she took one last sip of her champagne before saying "Lead the way"

He took Bonnies hand and began to lead their dance

"Bonnie I feel I should thank you"

"What for?" she looked confused at him,

"The herbs you gave to Caroline, they worked and her sleep is back to normal, also for being a friend to her"

"Oh the herbs are nothing, I can make them in seconds, and I'll always be a friend to Care, I've known her since we were toddlers, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her" she smiled as if remembering their lives together, Klaus looked over at Caroline in Kol's arms, she laughed and hit his arm, he assumed he had just made a crude joke or remark.

"I noticed you seemed to quite comfortable with my brother now"

"I guess I am, he can be a pain in the ass but he's a good guy"

"Oh I know how much of a pain he is"

She smiled and said "I can sense it you know, how much you two love each other"

"Sense it?" Klaus was intrigued, he'd never really spoken casually with a witch before about magic, the conversations he'd had were more like he made the threats and they'd complete the spell he needed,

"I can feel energies around me, only when I try to though, when I see you two together it's like you're one, I can sense how much you care for her"

"I truly do, is that why you've been so accepting because truth be told I have been a little surprised with how easy you accepted me and my family"

"I guess so and being around you guys changed my opinions of you, your are like a normal dysfunctional family plus the way you all accepted Caroline and love her makes me happy, she deserves much better than how she has been treated in her life" Klaus chuckled at her choice of words, his family were definitely dysfunctional, but he was glad Bonnie knew his love for her friend.

Kol came up to them with Caroline on his arm and said "May I please have my date back?"

"Of course brother, Bonnie always a pleasure" he nodded at her and she smiled in return before taking Caroline back in his arms. During his dance with Bonnie he had noticed Elena enter the house and she was currently stood with Damon next to her watching his exchange with Bonnie, he pulled Caroline close and nuzzled his face in her neck he didn't want Damon over hearing their conversation

"Sweetheart, Elena is here, she arrived when you were with Kol, and she's stood by the door."

**Caroline POV**

Caroline couldn't stop laughing when she was dancing with Kol; he was funny even though most of the things he said were sexual remarks,

"Sweet Caroline I should thank you for helping me with Bonnie"

"You're welcome"

"I owe you, although I can think of a few ways to repay you" He winked at Caroline and she laughed smacking his arm,

"Kol, behave!"

He laughed, "Lighten up Caroline, you've spent too much time around my uptight brother, don't worry I can loosen you up"

Caroline laughed at him and just shook her head,

"With all that charm you have I wonder why Bonnie turned you down first time"

"She soon warmed up to my charm, what woman wouldn't?"

Caroline knew Kol liked to make out he was a ladies man but she had noticed him around Bonnie and he was sweeter than he let on. At the end of the dance he kissed her on the cheek and led her over to where Nik was dancing with Bonnie, when Nik took her into his arms and nuzzled into her neck she got goose bumps and smiled, she loved being so close to him but as soon as he told her about Elena her smiled dropped and she sighed, she was kind of hoping Elena wouldn't show. As they were still stood close with bonnie and Kol they had over heard and Bonnie said,

"I'll come with you if you want to talk to her" Caroline nodded and took Bonnies hand, Nik said

"Love, I'll be close but I won't be listening in" she smiled and walked with Bonnie toward her old child hood friend, she took a deep breath preparing her for the conversation that was about to happen,

"Elena, Damon" Caroline said Damon's name in disgust, she didn't want him here but of course Elena wouldn't come alone,

"Care, Elijah invited me and I was hoping I could talk to you"

"Sure, we can go upstairs"

"Not without me you won't"

Bonnie glared at Damon and said, "She's safer with us than with you, this is none of your business, if you try and follow I will take you down"

Caroline smiled at her friend, she was glad she was standing up for herself, Damon made a face but stepped back in defeat, Elena followed the girls upstairs, Caroline took them into a spare bedroom, she didn't know why but she felt unsure about letting Elena know which room was hers a Nik's, she shut the door behind them before turning to Elena,

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologise actually, Care I shouldn't have done what I did, you are my best friend and I hurt you, I know forgiveness won't come easy"

"No it won't but I'm glad you apologised, I don't want to loose you 'Lena"

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting with you and Klaus, when I came tonight I saw how he was dancing and smiling with Bonnie and then how he held you Care, I can see how you both trust him and I want to get to know him, I shouldn't have been so judgmental everything you said was right"

"It's ok Elena, I'm glad you're accepting me and Nik"

Elena smiled and relaxed, Bonnie had stayed quiet and Caroline assumed she wanted the girls to talk it out between them, she was grateful for her presence though. After the girls hugged they went back down to join the party,

Nik came straight over to Caroline and took her hand placing a kiss on it, she smiled in return which said 'it went ok, I'll tell you later' he just nodded slightly, she loved how they could communicate with just looks and gestures.

Caroline turned when she heard a glass clinking and saw Rebekah trying to get everyone's attention, eventually everyone fell silent and looked at the blond before she continued,

"I wanted to make a speech tonight for my sister Caroline, this ball is her moving in party as she recently has become the newest member to our family and we welcome her with open arms, there's not many people we would all accept but anyone who manages to capture Nik's heart is welcome with us, we love you Care and we will always and forever" Rebekah raised her glass and everyone in the room did the same, Caroline felt a tear run down her cheek, she was touched by the speech Rebekah had just given,

"To sweet Caroline" Kol shouted and raised his glass, Nik leaned in and kissed the tear away that had fallen before whispering, "I guess I'm not the only one in this house who loves you, always and forever"

Caroline turned around and kissed Nik passionately; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer whilst kissing back. When she finally pulled away after Bekah had cleared her throat loudly, Bekah left Matt's side to come over and hug her and she said "Bek's that was beautiful, thank you." Elena was smiling at her with Damon stood protectively behind her which made Caroline roll her eyes.

When she looked at Bonnie and Kol they were stood at the stairs passionately kissing, Kol had his hands in Bonnies hair and Bonnie was pulling him closer, Carolines jaw dropped but quickly looked away hoping no one else would witness and ruin their moment, she was so happy for them.

Eventually she found Stefan, he was stood with Lexi and they were both smiling at her, her and Nik walked over to the couple and she said

"Are you two having a good time?"

"Yeah, it's been good seeing how happy you are Care, I'm so happy for you; if anyone deserves it it's you"

"Thanks Stefan"

"We're going to go now but don't worry I'm moving back to Mystic Falls soon"

"Ok, Lexi thank you for coming, it was so good to meet you"

"Thank you for inviting me Caroline, it was good to finally meet Stefan's best friend"

Lexi hugged Caroline and she hugged her back, she really did like this girl,

"Hopefully I'll see you again soon"

The girl smiled and Stefan pulled his friend into a hug before leaving the party.

Caroline leant her back against Nik's chest and he put his chin on her shoulder, she looked around and said

"Thank you Nik, for everything you've done for me, you've changed my life and I wouldn't change it for the world, I love you"

"You're the one who changed my life Caroline, I love you too, and you are my only love, always and forever."

* * *

**Happy new year readers! **

**I loved writing this chapter, i liked getting to write about all the characters together. I wanted Stefan to have a girlfriend and who better than Lexi? I loved her, so decided to write her in, was it the right choice?**

**I feel i am very close to the end of the story now and that makes me sad, i've enjoyed writing it. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Klaus POV**

After the ball had ended and everyone had left with the exception of Bonnie and Elena, Klaus was upstairs with Caroline getting changed out of his suit, Caroline was dressed in grey pyjama bottoms and a baggy t-shirt which she had tied at her hip and she was just as sexy as when she was wearing her dress.

"Did you notice Kol and Bonnie shared a kiss?" He looked at her and saw he smile telling him she had witness it,

"I did but I didn't know who else had so I stayed quiet, I'm so happy for them but I'm going to have to give Kol the talk"

"Love I don't think Kol needs the sex talk"

She laughed quite loudly and replied "Nik not the sex talk! I meant the protective best friend talk"

"Ah yes the one Stefan gave me"

"When the hell did that happen?"

"You were living at his apartment and he came to get me because you were miserable without me around" He smirked at her and she tried her best to give him a serious glare but he could see the edge of a smile, "I was not miserable with out you"

"Don't be embarrassed sweetheart, it all worked out in the end"

He walked over and wrapped her in his arms, she leaned into him and said,

"It worked out better than I imagined"

"Me too sweetheart"

"We best get back downstairs, we're meant to be clearing up and knowing Kol he will be doing anything but"

When they got downstairs, Caroline was right Kol was still dancing around to the music playing while Bonnie laughed at him from the sofa and Elena smiled at the couple looking slightly uncomfortable, however she did have Elijah next to her.

Rebekah came through the door and Kol said,

"Ah it's our strumpet sister, been with that Matt have we? You left like an hour ago"

"Shut it Kol, I drove him at home, nothing more"

Kol wiggled his eyebrows at Rebekah and she threw a champagne glass at him which missed by a fraction of a second because he ducked,

"You're meant to clearing up not making more mess" Elijah said from the couch looking bored of their siblings fighting already,

"Exactly, listen to Elijah" Caroline said and began to collect glasses and place them neatly on the tables, Bonnie got up to help and Elena followed, Klaus guessed she didn't want to be apart from the girls which was understandable, especially after she just saw Rebekah try and injure Kol, he still hadn't forgiven for what she had put Caroline through so he hadn't spoken to her all night.

Kol was singing to a song that began to play and Caroline smiled and joined in, Klaus watched Caroline as Kol took her by the hands and danced around with her both singing loudly and laughing and Klaus found himself smiling along when Rebekah came and took his hands forcing him to join in their dancing, he was reluctant but danced with his sister anyway, eventually Kol let Caroline go and she pulled Bonnie to dance who agreed straight away, after a few seconds though Kol had replaced Caroline and was dancing with Bonnie.

Klaus let go of Rebekah's hand and walked over to Caroline who was watching their family dance together,

"I don't think much clearing up is getting done tonight sweetheart"

"I know, we can do it tomorrow, I think Kol's having too much fun I wouldn't want to ruin it" _  
_"Do you want me to make you your hot chocolate?"

"Please" She kissed him and he walked into the kitchen to make her drink, he heard someone following him and as he turn on the stove to heat the milk up he turned and saw Bonnie

"Making the herbs?"

"Yeah she prefers them in her hot chocolate"

Bonnie smiled and Elena walked through the door, his face turned emotionless and he turned around to stir the milk and add the herbs, hoping she would leave the room again, he didn't want to be near her and he didn't want to have to talk to her,

"Klaus?" He rolled his eyes, of course she would want to talk to him, he turned around and looked at the doppelganger  
"I wanted to say sorry, I know you don't like me and well I didn't like you very much but I promised Caroline I would try and I have seen you with her, you're different"

"Thank you for the apology Elena" that was all she was getting out of him; he didn't want to say something that would upset Caroline. She just nodded and he poured the warm milk into Caroline's pink cup.

**Caroline POV**

Nik had gone to make Caroline her hot chocolate, she loved the way he made it for her every night in her favorite pink cup, he really did look after her, she noticed Bonnie leave and enter the kitchen after him and she found her chance to talk to Kol so she dragged him by the hand into the dining room,

"If you wanted to get me alone sweet Caroline all you had to do was ask, although I like your rough side"

"I saw your kiss with Bonnie"

"Oh you're jealous? Don't worry I still love you" She rolled her eyes and said

"Be serious Kol, she's my best friend, I don't want you messing her around, and I won't let you hurt her"

"Caroline calm down, I like Bonnie, she's different"

"So she's not just another notch on your bedpost?"

"No, I care for her; I have no plan on hurting her or making her what ever you just said"

"Good, because Kol, I love you but if you do just try and sleep with her I'll seriously hurt you, starting with your beloved manhood" She raised her eyebrows challenging him and he actually looked nervous

"Ok, you made yourself clear"

"Good, I'm actually really happy for you two" she hugged Kol and he said

"You're scary when you want to be you know"

They walked back into the living room and Nik smirked at her as she took the cup of herbs off him, she knew he had been listening,

"Oh shut up I told you I would have a talk with him"

He chuckled and raised his hands in defeat, "I didn't even say anything."

**Klaus POV**

Klaus had been sat with Caroline and his family, they were all talking amongst themselves, Bonnie was with Kol and Bekah and Elena was chatting with Elijah, when Klaus looked down he saw the herbs had worked because Caroline was fast asleep against him, he cradled her in his arms gently trying not to wake her and stood up,

"Good night to you all, Bonnie it's late so feel free to use one of the guest rooms; you know where they all are"

"Thanks Klaus"

"My pleasure"

"Elena, the offer is there to you too, I'm sure Bonnie or Elijah will show you where to go"

"Oh, thanks" she gave a small smile, as he walked out of the room to his and Caroline's room, placing her under the covers and climbing in next to her where he held her close, he quietly sang to her,

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
Wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become.  
Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life.  
Frozen inside without your touch  
without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead._

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything._

He couldn't help but think about his life with Caroline he wanted to be with this girl forever, she was the light to his dark, she loved all of him and his family, she really was the missing piece in his life that he never even knew he was looking for, and he never wanted to loose her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Klaus POV**

Klaus couldn't sleep, his mind was far away thinking about Caroline and how he felt when he almost lost her to his hybrids, he also thought about how his family had accepted her with open arms and she clearly loved them as her own. He wanted to live another thousand years and longer with her by his side to light his way, he wanted to be with her every second for the rest of his existence.

So he got up in search of one person in particular, the rest of his family and guests had slowly made their way to their bedrooms for the night and he listened hearing shuffling coming from Rebekah's room and a guest room, he walked over to the room next to Elijah's and listened carefully, he heard a heartbeat and knew it was either Elena or Bonnie, he knocked praying it was the latter.

The door opened slowly revealing Elena, typical Klaus thought to himself,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was actually looking for Bonnie" Elena slightly raised her eyebrows and he knew she wanted to know the reason he was looking for her friend in the middle of the night,

"Erm, she's in the guest room next to Kol's" of course she would be nearest Kol, why hadn't he thought of that, he could have saved himself this encounter,

"Thank you, sorry to have disturbed you, good night" he didn't give her chance to reply before he walked off down the hallway to the second guest room, he took a deep breath and knocked very quietly so that if she was asleep he wouldn't wake her. Bonnie opened the door to reveal her in her orange pajamas and her hair tied back,

"Klaus? Is everything ok?" she looked worried and poked her head out of the door looking down the hallway for a problem, he followed her gaze and saw Elena was yet to close her door so must be listening to them,

"Everything's fine, I'm sorry it's so late but I wanted to talk to you, would you like to talk downstairs?"

"No, its fine come in" she opened the door wide for him and he stepped inside closing the door behind him, he lowered his voice,

"Would you mind if you spelled the room from anyone hearing our conversation?"

"Erm sure?" Bonnie got out some sage form her bag and began to burn it with magic as she chanted slowly and then placed the sage by the door, "Ok, it's free to talk without being over heard, what's going on"

"I'm sorry for the secrecy but being in a house full of original vampires really affects privacy, I wanted to talk about Caroline actually"

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, but you're her best friend and I wanted to come to you first, I want to propose to her"

Bonnie's eyes grew wide and she grinned "Oh my god, Klaus! That's amazing, I'm so happy for you, what do you need me to do?"

"Well first of all keep this strictly between the two of us and tomorrow I wanted your help with finding the perfect ring"

"You want me to go ring shopping with you? Not Rebekah?"

"My sister has a hard time keeping such big secrets and you have known Caroline all her life, I'm sure you would know her preferences better"

"Of course I'll come with you!"

"Thank you, I would like to take the jet to New York though, it's only a 45 minute flight so we'll be back before night but they have the best jewelers, are you ok with that, if you are uncomfortable I would understand"

"You have a jet?! Like an actual plane? WOW, of course that's ok, what time do you want to leave?"

"I was thinking about 11am? I know I've kept you up late now so if it's too early we can make it later"

"No that's fine but I'll have to go home first"

"Of course, I'll pick you up from your house at 11"

Klaus opened the door and when he closed it behind him he saw Bonnie hadn't moved but was grinning, he was glad Bonnie was on board with his plan; he wanted everything to be perfect for Caroline.

**Caroline POV**

Caroline woke to Nik kissing her arm trailing up to her neck where he whispered

"Wake up my love"

She opened her eyes and thought back to last night, she didn't remember coming to bed which must have meant Nik carried her up, she rolled over to face him and saw he was fully dressed in jeans and a Henley with his jacket over, making her frown,

"Why are you dressed?"

"Sweetheart I have some business to attend to today so I'll be gone all day; I wanted to wake you up before I left"

She didn't want to spend the day apart from him but she didn't want to stop him from business, she didn't even know what that business was. She got up and got her fluffy bathrobe wrapping it around herself, and followed him downstairs where Bonnie and Kol were sat together on the couch with Elena, Bonnie was dressed but Elena was still in her pajamas, Caroline was glad she hadn't rushed home this morning.

"I wanted to say bye before I left Care, I have to go visit my aunt today" Bonnie wrapped her friend in a hug

"Ok, have a good day and call me later yeah?"

"Yeah, bye 'Lena" Bonnie waved to her friend as she made her way to the door with Kol next to her,

"See you later Bon."

Caroline watched Kol make his way outside to Bonnie's car with her and smiled that he was being such a gentleman.

Nik brought Caroline a cup of coffee and sat next to her on the couch with his arm around her waist, she leaned into him and said

"I think Kol has finally found his match"

"He's quite taken with Bonnie"

"I know and I think my talk worked"

Nik chuckled, "Sweetheart I think you actually scared him, you threatened the only thing that would affect Kol"

"What did you threaten?" Elena asked, she had been watching the couple and listening with their conversation,

"His manhood" Caroline smiled,

"Ew who's manhood are you threatening?" Rebekah came into the living room and perched on the arm of the chair, she was fully dressed wearing black leggings and a white top pulled in at the waist by a belt,

"Kol's I told him if he hurt Bonnie I would hurt his manhood" Caroline smiled proudly,

Rebekah laughed and shook her head,

"Where are you off to sister?" Nik asked,

"I have a date with Matt actually, so if you'll all excuse me" She walked to the front door with her heels clicking against the marble floor.

Nik kissed Caroline's hair and said,

"I best go my love, I'll be home later"

"Ok, don't take too long though I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too sweetheart" he leaned in and kissed her holding her face gently in his hands, when he pulled away he kept their foreheads resting together,

"I love you"

"I love you too Nik" when he got up and left he gave a small nod to Elena and she smiled in return, Caroline could sense there was still tension between them but decided not to say anything about it.

After showering and getting dressed Caroline said good bye to Elena who left to go home and check up on Jeremy, Caroline didn't have a clue what to do, everyone seemed to be busy today except for her, she sat on the couch and sighed,

"What's the sigh for?" Kol said as he jumped over the back of the couch landing next to her,

"Everyone's busy today and I actually have nothing to do"

"Well lucky for you sweet Caroline, I am also free for the day, so you have the pleasure of my company"

She turned to him and said "What thee Kol Mikaelson has nothing to do?" Caroline made a shocked face and laughed when Kol shoved her

"How about we go for lunch at the grill?"

"Alright then, you can pay" He said getting up and walking toward the door,

"Hey that's not very gentlemanly of you" she said picking up her purse and keys and running out the door after him.

When they arrived at the grill they sat down at a booth opposite each other and she saw Damon at the bar which made her roll her eyes, Kol followed her eye line and said

"You know I could kill him for you?"

She smiled and said "I'll keep that in mind, thanks"

"Anytime sweet Caroline, you're apart of the family now"

When they ordered their food and drinks Kol started questioning her about Bonnie and she smiled,

"So do you think she likes me?"

"I think so, and I know you like her too"

"What can I say, I like my women feisty"

"Well she can certainly keep you in line; if she can't she can always give you an aneurism"

"I hate those"

"Yeah, I heard she used it on you a few times"

"So she's been talking about me to you?" he raised his eyebrows leaning further into the conversation,

"Oh no, not going to happen, I refuse to give up any information for you"

"Oh come on I'll make it worth your while" He smirked

Caroline changed the subject, "So tell me about your past relationships"

"Caroline, I don't have relationships"

"What is with you Mikaelson's and not having relationships?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bek's told me about how Nik hasn't had a girlfriend other than Tatia and now me"

"That true, although I don't think my brother was ever the settling down type, he was more the sex then kill type"

"Ew Kol, that's part of his past I don't want to know about"

"Well he settled down with you and a fine choice you are"

She smiled and replied "Thanks" just as their food was brought to the table by the waitress.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus was on the plane with Bonnie which had just set off, he hated lying to Caroline this morning and he didn't want to leave her alone again so he had made sure Kol was there to look after her, after last time he took a plane out of the state he wasn't taking any chances.

"So do you have any idea what kind of ring you want to get her?" Bonnie snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to her sat on the seat opposite,

"I was rather hoping I would know the one when I saw it"

Bonnie nodded, "Do you know how you're going to propose?"

"I do yes and I was hoping for your help with that too, I may need a touch of magic"

"Sure, I'm just happy to be in on a good secret for once, not a life or death one"

"I will also have to talk to her mother first, for her permission"

"I think Liz will say yes, if she doesn't I'm sure I can help there too, she's known me since I was born"

"Thank you Bonnie, I know spending the day with me outside of the state takes a lot of trust"

"Its fine, I trust you and if you try to hurt me I'll give you the worst aneurism you've ever felt" she smiled and he chuckled whilst nodding.

After arriving in New York Klaus and Bonnie spent 3 hours going around jewelers looking for a ring but he couldn't find one that was perfect enough for Caroline,

"Why don't you draw what kind of ring you think she should have?"

Klaus looked at Bonnie who was walking next to him and said "That's actually a good idea"

They stopped at the nearest coffee shop and sat at a table outside, she pulled out a paper and pen from her handbag and he looked at her,

"What? I carry things I might need in here"

"Ok, do you want a drink or food while we're here?"

"Sure" as Bonnie stood up Klaus took his wallet out and handed her a few bills and said,

"Get whatever you want"

"Thanks, do you want anything"

"No thank you"

While he waited for Bonnie to return he began to draw the perfect ring for Caroline, he sketched his best with the pen Bonnie had given him and when she returned she sat down and began eating the muffin she had bought,

"That's beautiful, and it's so Care"

"Do you think she'd like it?"

"I honestly think she'd love any ring you gave to her but this one is perfect"

He smiled and said, "How did you know I draw?"

"Kol told me" he noticed Bonnie blush slightly at his brother name and he decided to press the issue,

"I saw you two kiss at the ball the other night"

"I thought no one had noticed that" She said and looked down at her coffee,

"I'm a hybrid Bonnie, I notice everything around me, don't worry no one else noticed" He chose not to mention Caroline had seen, he thought the friends should share that information between themselves,

"So I know he acts like a ladies man but erm, is he really like that?"

"Ah you want to know his past, yes he likes to think he is successful with women but he's not that charming, he can be quite full of himself"

She chuckled and said, "I've noticed, but do you think he likes me?"

"I believe he does Bonnie" She smiled and nodded.

After Bonnie had finished eating they continued their search for another 2 hours, until eventually reaching a jeweler where Bonnie said

"Oh my god Klaus come over here, this is it" he walked over to the ring Bonnie was holding and looked at it, as soon as he saw it he knew it was perfect, it was similar to the drawing he made earlier. The ring had an oval shaped diamond in the middle and was covered in very light blue diamonds around the band which was white gold, he grinned and looked at Bonnie before saying

"It's perfect"

"I can totally see her wearing this" Bonnie agreed.

He bought the ring and sighed in relief he was beginning to think not finding a ring was a sign.

**Caroline POV**

When they arrived back at the mansion Kol sat with Caroline on the couch and he began questioning her about her past relationships,

"So tell me about you ex-boyfriends, pretty girl like you is bound to have a few" he smirked,

"I'm not getting into that with you"

"Oh come on, I'm a good listener, what were they too boring? Couldn't handle your supernatural sex?"

"KOL! It was nothing like that; things were just complicated with my past"

"Oh now I'm intrigued"

She sighed, "Fine, first there was Damon, he didn't treat me good actually when I was still human, he fed on me and compelled me to forget"

"That scumbag from the grill? And you wouldn't let me kill him?"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring him and carrying on, "Then Matt, he found out I turned into a vampire and freaked out so things obviously came to an end, then Tyler who kidnapped me and tortured me, but Nik killed him"

Kol sat and stared at Caroline with his mouth slightly open, "Well you really are stronger than you look; all of that has happened to you and you still take a chance on loving my brother even if you could have gotten hurt again"

"I knew Nik was different" she shrugged and Kol hugged her she hugged back just as Elijah came through the front door,

"Brother, come to join the family bonding?"

"Caroline, he's not being inappropriate is he?" Caroline laughed and said "No he's being a good brother to me though"

"I wanted to show her what it was like to be with the better brother; after all I am better than Nik"

"And the moments gone" Caroline mumbled, as Elijah sat down on the chair opposite them.

Caroline stayed next to Kol and watched TV whilst Elijah read the newspaper in his chair, she felt like he was the calm parental figure in the family and Kol was the annoying yet lovable brother.

"I'm hungry, anyone want any popcorn?"

"How can you be so tiny yet eat so much, we just had food at the grill?" She got up ignoring him and walked into the kitchen, she took a blood bag out of the fridge and drank it whilst she waited for her popcorn to heat in the microwave, when it was done she poured it into a bowl and went back into the living room sitting with Kol,

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Yes but I get to choose, I'm not watching any sex in the city" he got up walking to the DVD cupboard and pulled out James bond, Caroline threw popcorn at him and hit the back of his head before laughing to herself,

"I don't just watch sex in the city Kol; I actually like James Bond too"

He sat next to her and took a hand full of popcorn from her bowl and she scowled at him, he just smiled making her throw another piece at his face in return, it slowly turned into a popcorn fight between them and eventually they were flashing around the room dodging the flying food. Nik walked through the door just as Kol tipped the popcorn bowl over Caroline, she grabbed the bowl and launched it at his stomach but of course he caught it

"Caroline you're no match for me"

She laughed and flashed over to Nik wrapping him in a hug,

"You're home!" he smiled and pulled her closer whilst kissing her,

"I missed you too."

* * *

**I'm glad you all liked my input of evanescence in my last chapter, i think the song is perfect for Klaus.**

**I was going to end the story but your reviews have given me inspiration to carry on, so i thank you from the bottom of my heart (:**

**I wanted to have Klaus/Bonnie and Kol/Caroline bonding time so how better than helping Klaus ring shop! What do you think of my decision? i want to build up to the big moment and not just have it happen.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Caroline POV**

Caroline woke up to her phone beeping; she lazily reached her arm out of the duvet and felt around on the drawer until she reached her phone, opening the text she saw it was Elena

"_Care, want to come round to mine today? We need a catch up x"_

"_Sure, I'll be round in an hour x"_

Caroline sighed and rolled over facing Nik who was still fast asleep with one arm on her waist and the other under his pillow, she hadn't got to watch him sleep since taking her herbs and she loved waking up to his peaceful face, she placed a hand on his cheek and gently said

"Nik, wake up"

He opened his eyes and smiled before taking her hand off his cheek and placing a kiss in her palm,

"You're up before me"

"My phone woke me; I'm going to see Elena"

"That's two days in a row I don't get to spend with you" he grumbled, and she smiled,

"Well tomorrow I'm all yours I promise"

"I'm holding you to that" he got up and went into the bathroom and Caroline went to their closet to pick her outfit, when she emerged Nik was sat on their bed and she twirled, showing off her long flowing top and shorts, Nik smiled and walked over to her,

"Now that's just unfair"

"What?" she scowled looking down at her outfit; he stopped in front of her and lifted her chin,

"The fact that Elena gets to spend the day with you in that outfit" she smiled and kissed him, before saying,

"What are you doing you with your day?"

"I was thinking of spending time with Elijah actually"

She had walked into the bathroom to apply her make up and brush through her hair before emerging again and walked over to Nik placing a kiss on his lips,

"Well have fun"

She walked out of their room leaving Nik to get dressed and went to Elena's.

Elena smiled and opened the door letting Caroline enter,

"I'm glad you came today, we haven't spent time just us two in forever and I miss you Care"

"I've missed you too 'Lena" the girls sat down on the couch both with their feet up facing each other, and Elena said,

"I know I haven't been a good friend lately"

"It's ok, I understood where you were coming from I mean Nik was the bad guy but he's not anymore, he's changed, all of the originals are different then we first thought"

"I know, I saw how he was with you and how he told you he loved you, he seems softer around you"

Caroline laughed and said, "Don't tell him that"

Elena chuckled to, "I saw how you were with his brother too, when you were dancing with him"

"Kol? Yeah he's really fun actually once you get past his ego that is, I think Bonnie quite likes him" Caroline gave her friend a knowing look and Elena replied,

"Bonnie does look comfortable in the mansion, especially with Klaus, they were talking the other night and it shocked me that she let him in her room"

Caroline didn't know this had happened and she wanted to know why Nik was having a talk with Bonnie in the middle of the night,

"When?"

"The night of the ball, when I slept in the guest room"

"How do you know he was in her room?"

"He knocked on my room looking for her"

Caroline's mind was coming up with all sorts of possibilities as to why Nik would be having a secret talk with Bonnie; he never kept secrets from her, why would he start now?

"Do you know what he wanted?"

"Nope, do you want a drink?" Elena got off the couch and went into the kitchen,

"No thank 'Lena I actually have to go now" Caroline wanted to go home and ask Nik all about it.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus had wanted to spend the day with Caroline seen as though yesterday he didn't get to see her all day but since she was out at the doppelgangers for the day he took the opportunity to call Bonnie since he had taken her number out of Caroline's phone this morning while she was getting dressed, and ask for her assistance in speaking with Caroline's mother about her approval,

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bonnie, it's Klaus, I hope you don't mind me phoning you but I was wondering if you were busy today?"

"No I'm free, why?"

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to Caroline's mothers whilst I ask for her approval"

"Oh yeah, I can help, I'll meet you there in half an hour?"

"See you then"

Klaus put the phone down and breathed a small sigh of relief he felt with Bonnie there Liz was less likely to refuse, he smiled at how his plan was coming together, after today all he needed to do was propose which is another thing he needed Bonnies help for only this time she would have to use magic, he wanted Caroline to nothing less than perfect. He realized Bonnie had helped him with pretty much all of his plan and he made a mental note to pay her back in a few days.

Klaus pulled up at Liz's home and was glad her car was in the drive way, Bonnie's car pulled up a few minutes later and they made their way to the front door.

Liz opened the door and looked between Klaus and Bonnie and immediately assumed something was wrong,

"What's happened? Is Caroline ok?"

"She fine Liz, it's good news" Bonnie reassured her and Liz nodded before stepping aside and gesturing for them both to come in,

They sat on the couch and Liz sat on the chair before Klaus took a deep breath and said,

"Liz I wanted to ask you for your permission and approval of me proposing to Caroline"

Klaus was actually nervous of her reply, he would propose to Caroline no matter her answer but it would be easier if things ran smoothly, Liz's eyes widened and she looked at Bonnie for some sort of approval, Bonnie smiled slightly and Liz looked back to Klaus who remained still,

"You want to marry Care?"

"Yes, she's the best thing that ever happened to me, I love her"

Liz looked at him as if she was trying to decide if he was truthful before grinning at him,

"Yes of course you can propose to her" she stood up and hugged Bonnie who was smiling in what seemed to be relief,

Liz turned to Klaus and said, "Oh my god you're going to be my son-in-law"

This made Klaus chuckle because he wasn't expecting her to say that,

"I guess I am; would you like to see the ring I've bought?"

"Yes!" he got the ring out of his pocket and showed her, she gasped and put a hand over her mouth before looking at him in the eyes

"It's beautiful, she'll love it"

"I hope so"

"I can't believe my baby's going to get married!" Liz had tears in her eyes and Klaus didn't know what to do so he turned to Bonnie who seemed amused and she put her arm around Liz. Klaus loved giving affection and hugs to Caroline but other than her he didn't do friendly gestures.

"Liz, no one apart from the three of us know about this so until Caroline tells you can you keep this to yourself?"

"Of course" Liz smiled at him and he smiled back, he felt they had reached an understanding now, she knew he loved Caroline and trusted him with her daughter, she had accepted him and he didn't mind her, he liked how much she loved Caroline and treated her like a human still and not a immortal vampire.

Now all that had to be done was setting up the proposal.

**Caroline POV**

When Caroline reached the mansion she stormed through the front door and shouted "NIK!"

She through her bag on the couch in the living room and walked through to the kitchen, he wasn't anywhere, she went upstairs to the first floor going to look in the office where she saw Elijah,

"Hey Elijah, have you seen Nik?"

"I haven't seen Niklaus all day, is something wrong?" he stood out of the chair and walked over to the filing cabinet where he got out some papers,

"I thought you were spending the day with him?"

He turned and looked at her with a confused expression,

"No, I'm leaving the country for a few days actually so I have been sorting through some things"

"Oh sorry, my mistake, I'll leave you alone" she began walking back out of the door when Elijah replied,

"Sorry I wasn't more help Caroline"

She stopped and turned to face him smiling and said "Have a safe flight" before carrying on back downstairs.

So here's another thing Nik hadn't told her, he wasn't spending the day with Elijah, and he hadn't even seen him today, what was he up to? She had an idea, it was Bonnie he was talking with the other night so she decided to phone her friend. After trying to call her twice Bonnie still hadn't answered, Caroline gave up and growled; she was getting annoyed that everyone seemed to have disappeared today.

Rebekah came into the kitchen at that point and said,

"I heard you talking to Elijah, Nik left about an hour ago but I don't know where he was going"

"Oh, thanks Bekah"

"No problem, you sounded angry when you shouted him, everything ok?" the girl sat next to Caroline on the bar stool,

"Ugh I don't know, I keep finding things out that he hasn't told me, I wanted to ask him about them"

"Nik has always been secretive, wouldn't worry about it Care, it's probably nothing"

"I know; I'm being dramatic right?"

Rebekah let out a small laugh and changed the subject, "So I had a date with Matt yesterday"

"Oh yes I remember you saying, tell me everything!" Caroline cheered up at her friends going on a date together and decided to stop worrying about Nik,

"Well he took me just outside of town for the day, we hung out and went to the movies, and it was really quite fun. He's so sweet; he treats me like I'm human and not a vampire who is 1000 years old"

"I knew you and Matt would hit it off, he's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, he wouldn't hurt you"

"I hope not because I really like spending time with him"

"You are perfect for each other"

The girls smiled and continued talking about Matt until Kol walked in the kitchen and went straight for the fridge,

"Kol? Have you heard from Bonnie today?" Caroline asked, knowing if anyone would have heard form her it would be him,

"I have not sweet Caroline, however I may pay her a little visit later" he smirked at Caroline and walked back out of the kitchen,

"Ugh how he managed to get Bonnie is beyond me" Rebekah said with a face of disgust

"I can hear you sister" Kol said back knowing they could hear him without having to shout.

By the time Klaus came home Caroline was sat in their bedroom, bored and pissed off, he came into the room smiling at her and she said,

"Nik I want to ask you something and you have to be truthful" his smile fell and was replaced by a confused expression,

"Always, love"

"What's going on with you and Bonnie?"

"What?"

"Elena told me you were in her room the other night after the ball and today I couldn't get hold of either of you even though you said you'd be with Elijah, and I know you weren't because I asked him"

"Sweetheart, I went to her room the other night to talk about her and Kol, if you remember they shared a kiss at the ball, and today I found out Elijah was leaving the country for a few days so went out alone"

"Oh" she looked in his eyes and wasn't entirely convinced of his story, if he wasn't going to tell her what was going on; then she would find out on her own.

"What brought this on love?" he sat down next to her and pulled her closer by her waist,

"I was talking to Elena today and then I didn't know why you didn't just tell me about you're talk with Bon, you know I don't like secrets Nik" she looked up at him and saw an emotion flash across his face before he looked at her and smiled,

"I've always been honest with you love, I wouldn't hurt you like that again" he kissed her and although she knew he wasn't telling her something still she believed when he said he wouldn't hurt her, so she kissed him back pulling him closer, he held her face and hair in his hands and she felt safe, knowing with him she would never be hurt again.

It was 5pm when Caroline's phoned beeped, her and Nik were lay on their bed and he was stroking her arm, she pulled the phone out the pocket in her shorts which were laying on the floor and saw it was Bonnie,

"_Hey Care, I'm coming round in half an hour, wear something warm were going out for a while x"_

Caroline frowned at the messaged and wondered what Bonnie meant, she showed her phone to Nik who read it and sighed,

"More girl time? I hardly get time with you anymore!" She laughed and said,

"You get every night with me"

"It's not enough" he kissed her again and she pulled away,

"I have to shower and get dressed" after putting on her skinny jeans and pink jumper she pulled on her ugg boots and looked at the clock, she had 10 minutes before Bonnie would be here, where were they going? The sun would be setting soon so why would she need to wear something warm? Were the going to be outside?

She walked into the bathroom where Nik was showering before reapplying her make-up in the mirror and styling her hair,

"You look beautiful"

She turned around and Nik was out of the shower with a towel around his waist smiling at her, he looked so hot covered in water with wet hair, Caroline couldn't resist going to kiss him and said,

"You're looking pretty fine yourself" he smirked and she walked back into the bedroom to collect her phone and wait for Bonnie to arrive.


	27. Chapter 27

**Klaus POV**

Klaus got dressed and pulled his jacket on; he knew Bonnie was here to collect Caroline as part of his proposal so he was ready when he heard her knock on the door downstairs,

"Hey Bon, come in"

"Hey Care"

He heard the front door close and the girls walk into the kitchen so he used his hybrid speed to exit the house using the back patio doors, he knew using all his speed he wouldn't be seen and he was quiet enough not to be noticed leaving the house, when he was away from the house and into the woods he breathed a sigh of relief and took off at full speed to get ready for Bonnie's arrival.

Klaus was used to having control in everything he did so when planning this he made sure everything would run perfectly, starting with Bonnie's part of the plan, he had made sure she knew exactly what to do and what time to do it.

**Caroline POV**

"So where are we going?" Caroline asked as the girls walked towards Bonnie's car,

"It's a surprise, which means I'm going to have to take away your sight so don't freak out" Bonnie turned to Caroline, who whipped her head round to her friend and replied,

"Freak out?! Of course I'll freak out just use a blindfold"

"Care we both know if I just blindfolded you, you will take it off and ruin the surprise. It won't hurt, you're with me"

Bonnie didn't give Caroline a chance to reply before she had curled her hand and Caroline saw nothing but blackness,

"BONNIE!"

"Calm down Care, here take my hand and walk to the car with me" Caroline felt Bonnie's hand curl around her and she gripped on in response, making sure not to grip too tight so she didn't hurt Bonnies hand, she heard Bonnie open the car door and say,

"Ok Care, lean down and get into the car"

"Ugh could you not have done this after we were in the car Bon?"

She heard Bonnies faint laughter and "I didn't think of that"

After Caroline was in the car she paid attention to Bonnies footsteps around to the drivers side, she felt her hearing was even more heightened now she had lost her sight, helping her to understand what was happening around her even if she couldn't see it.

Bonnie started the car and began to drive, it made Caroline uneasy that she didn't know where they were going especially that she couldn't see but she trusted her best friend with her life and knew she was safe with Bonnie.

"Bon, what's going on?"

"Don't worry Care, it's a surprise"

Caroline sighed and leaned back against her chair, listening to the car drive along the road,

"Ok, but how long will we need to drive for?"

"Not long, were nearly there actually"

A few minutes later, Caroline heard the car slow down and stop, she heard Bonnie take the keys out and make her way round to Caroline's door, when she opened the door she took Caroline's hand in her own and placed the other hand on top of her head to make sure she didn't hit it on the car door.

Caroline held Bonnies hand as they walked for a while, she could hear leaves rustling and felt the cool breeze as the day slowly turned to night, Bonnies breathing was normal and relaxed which helped Caroline feel a little more relaxed,

"Bon, why are we walking?"

"Because we had to park the car up and walk to the surprise, just relax"

"I would feel more relaxed if I didn't just have my sight stolen from me!"

"It wasn't stolen, it's temporary, now stand here and stay still"

"Are we here?"

"Yes, now you have to let go of my hand and I'm going back to the car don't worry, you're sight will come back soon" Bonnie gave Caroline's hand a small reassuring squeeze before letting go and Caroline heard her walk away which made Caroline's panic return fully,

"BONNIE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! I CAN'T SEE" she shouted but she didn't move, not knowing where she was scared her, what if she was stood at the top of a hill and fell?

She blinked her eyes and after a minute her sight returned and when it did she gasped.

She was stood in the field Nik had taken her to when they first got to know each other, every leaf on the large tree was lit up as if it had its own light causing the field in the surrounding area to be lit dimly with the glow, there were candles flickering placed around the bottom of the tree and around a blanket that had been placed there with a picnic and champagne with two glasses, it was beautiful, the sun had now set so the candles and leaves lit up the area of the tree making it look romantic and warm.

She blinked again and Nik was stood in front of her smiling at her, she jumped a little not expecting him to appear in front of her but then grinned at him and immediately went into his arms where he wrapped her up and kissed her forehead,

"Nik, this is beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you sweetheart" He held her face in his hands and gently kissed her before pulling back saying, "Come on" he took her hand and walked her over to the blanket when he stopped and turned to face her, he looked serious and Caroline could see nerves in his eyes when suddenly he got down on his knee in front of her and she gasped putting her hands over her mouth, is this really happening? She thought to herself when he began to speak,

"Caroline, my love, I have spent a thousand years waiting for you without even knowing it, but now I have you I never want to lose you, you are the light to my darkness, you're my angel and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and give you everything you deserve, Caroline Forbes I love you, will you marry me?"

**Klaus POV**

Klaus was on one knee looking up at her with the ring in his hands, she looked down at him and slowly dropped her hands from her mouth, she had a tears rolling down her face and Klaus wanted nothing more than to kiss them away but before he could she grinned down at him, she had never took her eyes off his when he proposed, not even when he presented the ring, and she was still looking him in the eye as she whispered

"Yes, of course" he grinned back all his worries leaving him as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her with a smile on both of their faces, he pulled back and took her left hand placing the ring on her finger which fit perfectly, he had made sure it would, and he placed a kiss on the new addition to her hand before she pulled him back into another kiss, Klaus continued to kiss Caroline through her giggles as she looked at her hand and said to him,

"We're engaged, oh my god we're getting married!"

"Yes we are" he kissed her again and said,

"Champagne?"

"Well this is a celebration after all" she grinned at him,

He sat down and pulled her next to him placing her legs across his as she leaned against him whilst he poured their glasses, handing her one she said,

"Nik, you're perfect"

He had never been told that before, so hearing it from her made his grin get even wider, he had never been happier in all of his existence than he was now, the girl who owned his heart had agreed to marry him and was now telling him she thought he was perfect,

"Thank you" was all he was able to whisper,

He watched as she looked around at all the candles and then looked up and the leaves in the tree above them,

"Seriously, how did you do all of this?"

"I had quite a bit of help off Bonnie and her magic"

"I KNEW IT!" she turned and looked at him smacking his arm and he chuckled, he was surprised when she first asked what was happening with him and Bonnie, she realized quickly something was happening, he had underestimated her ability to find things out,

"I'm sorry love, I didn't want you to find out, and sometimes you're too observant"

"I knew you were keeping something from me but I trusted you enough to know it wasn't something bad"

"Sweetheart, I hated keeping this from you"

"It's the best surprise ever" she smiled and kissed him again, before saying, "You realize you're now stuck with me forever?"

"That was the plan anyway, always and forever."

**Caroline POV**

Caroline couldn't help but grin and giggle every now and then, she had never been this happy and she was now officially engaged to Nik, he was her fiancé.

Since he had placed the perfect ring on her finger she had felt complete and now they were sat eating their picnic which Nik had packed, it had strawberries dipped in chocolate, small muffins, chocolate brownies, all of Caroline's favorite snacks.

"Nik, how long were you setting this up for?"

"Since the night of the ball, Bonnie's helped me all the way actually, she came to pick out the ring, visit your mother with me to ask her approval and set this evening up with the lights"

"You asked my mum?"

"Of course I did love" Caroline smiled at the thought of Nik sat with Bonnie and her mum talking about him marrying her,

"How did that go?"

"I think Bonnie's presence helped but she was quite happy and she almost cried"

"I can't believe Bonnie kept this from me!"

"I chose the best person for the job; I am going to repay her in a few days so you can help with keeping that secret from her"

"Ok" Caroline grinned; happy she could help repay her friend for setting up the most amazing moment of her life so far.

After they had finished their picnic they lay together on the blanket looking up at the leaves swaying in the wind above them, their hands were intertwined and they couldn't help but kiss each other,

"Nik, this has been the most perfect night of my life so far, thank you for doing this all for me"

"I would do anything for you love, I'm just glad you said yes" Caroline giggled and kissed him again before saying,

"Saying no would have never been an option; I can't live without you Nik, ever"

"I can't live without you either" he smiled and kissed her passionately.

"So who else knows, apart from mum and Bon?"

"No one sweetheart"

"Feel like going to share the news?"

"Sure, let's go home" he smiled at her as they got up, never letting go of each other hand.

On the way home they ran through the forest using their vamp speed but walked the rest of the way, they were in no rush to end their moment together, when they finally reached the mansion Nik picked Caroline up in his arms and carried her through the front door she laughed and leaned into his ear whispering,

"Nik, you don't need to carry me over the threshold until were actually married" and then she traced from his ear down to his neck and across to his mouth in kisses where she ended at the corner of his smile,

"Sweetheart, I don't need a reason to want you in my arms" she smiled and when he placed her down on the ground he stood behind her keeping his hands on her waist,

They walked into the living room and Caroline saw Bonnie sat with Kol, she smiled at the couple and Bonnie gave her a giant smile which told her she knew and couldn't wait until she was allowed to hug her friend in congratulations,

"BEK'S! Caroline shouted and Nik said into her ear,

"Sweetheart, she's a vampire, there's no need to shout" she shivered at his closeness and how his breath tickled her neck, he kissed below her ear as Rebekah came into the room,

"What's up Care?"

Caroline couldn't wait; she stuck her left hand out in front of her and wiggled her fingers for her three friends to see her new engagement ring,

Bonnie was up straight away and hugged Caroline as she wasn't shocked at her news,

"Congratulations Care, I'm so happy for you, and you Klaus" Caroline watched Bonnie hug Klaus and saw how surprised he was when returning the hug, and then Rebekah was over to them in a flash, she screamed and pulled Caroline into a big hug causing her to laugh loudly and return the hug,

"We're going to be real sisters! And the ring is perfect!" They both laughed and hugged each other again until she turned to Nik and hugged her brother saying,

"I'm so happy you found her Nik, you deserve happiness"

Kol finally made his way to Caroline and pulled her into a large hug lifting her off the ground and swinging her saying

"You've actually done it sweet Caroline, you've tamed the original hybrid himself, I couldn't think of anyone better to join the family" she chuckled and he put her down, turning to his brother he patted his shoulder and said,

"Congratulations brother" Nik smiled and nodded at his brother.

Caroline couldn't help the tear that fell from her eye as she watched her family old and new come together as one, Bonnie stood with Kol who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, Rebekah stood next to Nik who was still holding Caroline's hand, she looked at their hands and smiled, seeing the beautiful ring which had a diamond in the centre and was surrounded by smaller blue diamonds all the way around the band, she knew she was home.

* * *

**I hope the proposal lived up to your expectations! I had a smile on my face the whole time i was writing it, i know Klaus could have took her anywhere to propose like Paris but i wanted it to be a meaningful place to them.**

**A few people have asked and yes don't worry i will be writing about the wedding!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm sorry for how long it has taken me to update this, i have had serious writers block, i didn't quite know where to take the story but i found inspiration and i hope you like it, i promise not to leave my updates so long next time!**

* * *

**Caroline POV**

The next day Caroline couldn't wait to tell everyone about their engagement, she was starting with her mom whom she was visiting alone, as she walked into the house she set her bag down on the table and walked into the kitchen where she found her mom,

"Hey Mom"

Liz turned around from the sink and grinned at Caroline,

"Hey hunny"

Caroline couldn't wait and she knew her mom already knew the proposal was going to happen so she smiled whilst showing her mom her ring,

"Oh my god! He proposed! Oh Care, I'm so happy for you" Caroline hugged her mom who wiped away a tear from her face before hugging her back and then turned to get another cup out before making the two of them coffee, when she was done she sat down at the table next to Caroline and said,

"Care, are you happy?"

"Yes, mom I'm so happy"

"I just wanted to make sure, marriage is a big thing and you are still young"

"I know you're looking out for me mom, but when I was first turned I thought the option of marriage was gone forever, I never thought I'd find someone I wanted to spend my life with, then I got to know Nik and he changed that for me"

"Caroline, I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks mom" Caroline smiled at her mom again and placed her hand over Liz's, she loved her mom and was glad she still got their time together,

"I can't believe I'm going to be mother-in-law to a 1000 year old hybrid" Liz chuckled and Caroline laughed along with her, hearing her mom say it out loud did sound strange, Caroline couldn't believe it herself sometimes, she was already a part of the most feared family in the world,

"I know its weird right? I'm glad you're ok about this mom, it means so much to me"

"Care, i'm always here for you"

Caroline hugged her mom again and said,

"I have to go, I'm going to tell Elena then Stefan, you're always welcome at the mansion mom, and I love you"

"I love you too hunny."

As Caroline left her mom's house she text Nik letting him know she was on her way to pick him up, she knew Elena and Nik still didn't get on well so decided to take him with her to share their news, hopefully it would help them bond.

**Klaus POV**

As Caroline pulled up on the driveway of the mansion Klaus was stood waiting for her and got into the car, he leaned over and kissed her cheek before saying,

"Everything go ok with your mother?"

"Yep, she was happy, but she was already prepared for the news which didn't stop her tearing up. You ready to visit Elena?"

"I suppose so" Klaus did not like the doppelganger but had been trying to be civil for Caroline's sake, which was the only reason he was going to the Salvatore's right now, Elena would not invite Klaus into her home so they agreed to meet at the boarding house, he hoped her pet vampire Damon wouldn't be there,

"I know you're trying for me Nik, and I really am grateful" Caroline looked at him and smiled, sometimes he wondered if she knew what he was thinking because she seemed to answer his thoughts, he picked up her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles before she pulled over at the boarding house and took a deep breath, she turned off the engine and turned to face him, her nerves were obvious so he said,

"Sweetheart, don't worry, I'll be right by your side the whole time"

"I know, I just want this to go ok"

"It will, come on, lets it over and done with" he got out of the car and walked around to her door, opening it for her he took her hand rolling his thumb over her engagement ring, he loved the feel of it on her finger and how it showed the world she was with him.

When they knocked on the door Elena answered and gave a small smile, and stepped aside letting them both enter, Caroline pulled Klaus behind her and squeezed his hand slightly, as they got into the parlor Klaus saw Damon stood in front of the grand fire place and he rolled his eyes, knowing Damon's presence would make this worse,

"Well if it isn't Barbie and Ken" he smirked and looked between both Klaus and Caroline, Klaus wanted to rip his heart out but swallowed his anger he was here for Caroline, no one else,

"Damon, stop it, they're here to see me" Elena said and Klaus saw her give Damon a pleading look before Damon rolled his eyes,

"So, what's up?" Elena said, turning to the two of them who were still holding hands,

"We wanted to share our news, we're engaged" Caroline beamed at her friend but didn't let go of Klaus' hand to show the ring which Klaus was grateful for. He watched Elena's face turn to shock as her eyes flicked between the two of them,

"What, I mean, wow, congratulations" Elena said still looking taken back but managing to smile,

"Can the devil even get married?" Damon didn't even try to hide the look of disgust on his face but Caroline ignored him and answered her friend,

"Thanks 'Lena, I know it's sudden but it feels so right, I hope you can be happy for us"

"If you're happy Care, then I'm happy for you" Elena walked over and hugged Caroline but Klaus refused to let go of her hand, he was close to snapping Damon's neck and her hand was the only thing helping him stay calm,

"Does Bon know?" Elena asked and Caroline nodded,

"She helped Nik pick the ring and set up the proposal, it was so perfect" Caroline answered, and he watched as Elena raised her eyebrows but didn't reply,

"So judgey witch is in the family now too, it gets more like a fairytale every day" Damon scoffed and Klaus had had enough of his smart assed comments, he let go of Caroline hand before speeding over to Damon and holding his hand in the fire saying,

"You're getting on my last nerve, one more remark and I'll make you regret everything you've ever said against Caroline, got it?" Klaus growled in Damon's ear, he could feel him trying to pull his hand away but Klaus' hybrid strength was much stronger than Damon's,

"Fine" Damon said through gritted teeth and Klaus released his hand and made his way back over to Caroline, who watched Elena run over and bend down next to Damon, she fussed over his hand and Klaus rolled his eyes,

"Let's go love" he took Caroline's hand in his and saw as she looked at her friend,

"Elena, thank you for being supportive" she turned away and Klaus lead them from the house and back to the car, he stopped her and said,

"Do you want me to drive? We still have to visit Stefan?"

She nodded and took the keys out of her pocket before handing them to him; he held her chin up with his finger and kissed her lightly before whispering,

"It could have gone worse" she let out a small laugh and kissed him again,

"I guess you're right, at least your family were happy for us."

**Caroline POV**

After getting in the car at the boarding house Caroline text Stefan to let him know they were on their way,

"_Hey Stefan, is it ok if me and Nik visit? X"_

He replied straight away,

"_Sure, see you soon x"_

Caroline put her phone back in her bag and turned to Nik smiling at him,

"Stefan knows were on our way" Nik nodded and drove the car out of the drive way, Caroline sighed in relief and put her head back against the chair, closing her eyes she let her mind wonder, she knew her best male friend would be supportive and happy for them so telling him wasn't going to be a problem, she just wished their visit to Elena had gone better, she didn't blame Nik for losing his temper, Damon was a dick most of the time, Caroline hoped that it wouldn't effect Elena's decision to be supportive, maybe she should have told her friend alone, she had hoped the visit would go a lot differently.

"We could always elope" Nik's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, she kept her eyes closed but smiled at his suggestion,

"If we elope, Rebekah will kill us, well maybe not you but defiantly me"

"She wouldn't find us, we could leave all of this small town drama behind" each word was sounding more inviting to Caroline but she would never elope, she had been dreaming of her wedding since she was young and she would have the day she always wanted,

"You're not getting out of a big wedding that easy Nik" she opened her eyes and turned her head to him, he was smirking he looked into her eyes and said,

"You can have the biggest wedding you can imagine my love, the only thing I want, is for it to be in 6 months or less, the rest is all yours"

Caroline frowned, "Why 6 months?"

"Sweetheart, I want to be married to you, the sooner the better"

Caroline smiled and nodded, agreeing to his time limit,

"Rebekah's going to have a lot of work to do"

"I'm sure she'll cope just fine" Nik replied before the car came to a stop, Caroline looked at their surroundings and noticed they were on Stefan's street, she smiled and got out the car and took Nik's hand in her own before they walked into his apartment block.

"Hey Care, Klaus, come in" Stefan hugged Caroline when he opened the door and let the couple into his apartment, they followed him into the living room and sat down on his couch opposite Stefan in his chair,

"So where's Lexi?" Caroline couldn't help but ask about Stefan's date to their ball,

Stefan smiled and shook his head,

"She's at her place, I'm seeing her later" Caroline couldn't help but smile, she liked the girl he was dating, she seemed nice and she was defiantly different than his last two girlfriends, since both of them had been doppelgangers,

"I like her Stefan; she seemed really nice at the ball, and she brings out your fun side"

"Thanks Care, I think, so I know you didn't come here to talk about Lex?"

"We have some news, we're getting married!" Caroline had said this to three people today and each time she said she couldn't help the grin that appeared, she couldn't wait to share her news with everyone especially Stefan,

"Wow, congratulations, both of you" Stefan smiled at them both before pulling Caroline into a hug,

"I'm so happy for you; no one deserves happiness more than you"

"Thanks Stefan, I knew you would be happy for us" Caroline pulled back and smiled as Stefan shook Nik's hand, they had been friends in the past and she hoped they would become friends again,

"Thanks mate" Nik said and Caroline smiled.

Caroline phone beeped, she pulled it out of her bag and saw it was a text off Kol; she didn't hide the confusion on her face as she read the text,

"_Sweet Caroline, have you seen the lovely Bonnie today?" _

"_No, I haven't heard from her, why?"_

"_We were supposed to meet an hour ago but she's not shown up"_

Caroline looked Nik then Stefan and said,

"I'll be right back" she left the apartment and walked down the corridor,

As soon as Kol answered the phone she said,

"How do you know she's not just stood you up?"

"Ouch. We arranged it this morning and she picked the time, I've checked her house and it's in darkness, I text her and tried phoning her but her phone is switched off"

"I'll try phoning Elena, hang on I'll put you on hold" Caroline called Elena who answered,

"Care, I'm so sorry about earlier"

"It's fine, listen; do you know where Bon is?"

"No, I haven't heard from her since this morning, she said she was busy this afternoon, why?"

"She was supposed to meet Kol an hour ago but never showed, I think he's worried"

"Bon's never late"

"I know, listen I'm not in town right now, can you meet him at the grill and try help him find her"

"Yeah of course"

"Thank 'Lena" Caroline hung up and reconnected Kol,

"Right, Elena's on her way to the grill to meet you, since I'm not in town right now she's the second best option to find Bon, try all around town, I'm on my way back now"

"Thank you Caroline"

"Let me know as soon as you hear anything"

Kol hung up and Caroline sighed, there was always some sort of drama going on, but she was worried about Bonnie, she had a bad feeling as soon as Kol told her he couldn't find her. She used her vamp speed to go back to the apartment and she stood in front of Nik and Stefan who were both still sat down and said,

"Kol just text me, he was supposed to meet Bonnie but she never showed up and her phone is switched off, Elena's helping him look but I have a bad feeling, we have to go back now"

Nik nodded and stood up and Stefan said,

"I'm coming too" Caroline smiled and nodded and the three of them made their way to the car, Nik drove and Caroline kept her phone in her hand hoping to hear some news, Bonnie would never just disappear without telling anyone, especially if she was supposed to be somewhere, during their whole friendship Bonnie had never been late once. Caroline couldn't help the bad feeling she had.


	29. Chapter 29

**Caroline POV**

As soon as they pulled up at the mansion Caroline sped out of the car and into the living room where Elena was sat and Kol was pacing, they both turned their heads to Caroline and she knew by the look on their faces that they had no news,

"We tried everywhere, even the cemetery" Elena sighed and Caroline saw the pain in her friends eyes, she walked across the room and sat next to Elena putting her arm around her shoulders and looked at Kol who said,

"We need a witch to do a locator spell and the only witch around here is the person missing!" Kol was angry and Caroline stayed quiet, Nik and Stefan entered the room and Nik said,

"I just text Rebekah, she's on her way with more of us here we can look again. Caroline and Elena can go to Bonnie's house and see if anything looks suspicious since you two have spent the most time there, the rest of us will look at the old witches' house and around town."

Caroline stood up and Elena followed as they walked out of the house, Caroline kissed Nik on the lips as she passed him and he took her hand squeezing it before letting her go, she knew he was trying to reassure her.

When they arrived at Bonnie's house Elena said,

"Do you think she's ok?" she looked worried and Caroline knew her friend hated anyone she loved getting hurt; she would do anything to protect them,

"Don't worry Lena, she's strong with her powers now, she can defend herself if she needs to" Caroline smiled slightly and tried to sound confident but she was worried,

"I guess, we just need to find her"

"We will."

The girls walked into the house using the spare key which they knew Bonnie kept buried in the soil of a plant pot, the house was empty and quiet, Caroline said,

"Let's start downstairs"

They separated and Caroline went into the kitchen, everything looked normal so she decided to check Bonnie's bedroom, when she entered her friend's room she found everything was in place, even the grimoire which lay on Bonnie's desk was untouched next to a wooden bowl of herbs.

Caroline went back downstairs and found Elena sat on the porch steps, she turned and said,

"Did you find anything?"

Caroline shook her head and sighed; they walked back to the car and drove to the mansion hoping someone would have a better idea.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus had left Kol at the mansion to wait for Rebekah whilst he and Stefan were going to the old witches' house, he didn't like this place but he liked Bonnie and she had grown close with his family, when they walked into the house Klaus immediately felt the presence of the witches and assumed Stefan felt the same because he said,

"We're here for Bonnie; do you know where she is?"

There was no reply as the two vampires made their way down to the basement which is the room with the most spirits, both of them looking around for messages or signs of a an answer,

"Listen, I know you don't like me much but it would be very helpful if someone were to help with locating Bonnie" Klaus said, looking around the room, one of the doors slammed in response and Stefan groaned, Klaus watched as Stefan's face scrunched up in pain and he held his head dropping to his knees, Klaus narrowed his eyes but didn't move, not wanting to provoke the witches more, it was obvious they didn't like him being here.

Stefan breathed heavily as he spoke,

"You know I'm not the same as him, Bonnie's my friend" Stefan pain seemed to lighten as he straightened up more but still had his eyes closed, Klaus looked at him and thought about what he had just heard, he knew Stefan was talking about him so the witches didn't want to tell Stefan anything because they thought he was working with Klaus?

"I want to help her" Stefan whispered and his head bowed, this is why Klaus never trusted witches, they had strong powers over vampires and it made him uncomfortable, suddenly Stefan's head flew up and he stood up, seemingly pain free, Klaus said,

"What the hell just happened?"

"They didn't want to tell me because I'm his brother, but they trust that I want to help her, Damon took her"

Klaus now understood that he was talking about Damon and not him; he was going to kill that bastard when he found him,

"Did they happen to give a location?"

"Yes, the caves"

"Let's go then."

Klaus came up with the plan before they had reached the mansion Damon took Bonnie so Klaus was going to take the only person Damon seems to care about, the doppelganger.

When they walked into the mansion his siblings were sat with Elena and Caroline who got up and rushed to his side, he pulled her into him with his arm and held her waist kissing the top of her hair,

"We know where she is" Stefan said, as he sat down next to Rebekah,

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go?" Kol said standing up and looking at everyone,

"Damon took her" Stefan replied, his head hung a little and he looked at the floor, Klaus watched as everyone else in the room turned toward Elena, she opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it again,

"He did what!?" Caroline growled from next to Klaus, he looked down and saw she was furious,

"They're in the caves running under town, so we'll have to split up, two groups, one for each entrance. Myself, Kol and Elena will go one way, Caroline you go with Rebekah and Stefan another way" Klaus said and saw as Elena turned to face him with confusion on her face, he wasn't going to share his real plan so answered her confusion with,

"Which ever group find's her at least she'll have either you or Caroline with her" She nodded but still looked nervous,

"Let's go then, you drive Elena can't run" Rebekah said standing up and walking over to Caroline, Klaus saw his sister take her hand and was glad someone would be there to comfort Caroline, he looked at her and said,

"I'll see you soon sweetheart, don't worry she'll be fine" he kissed her and she whispered,

"Why can't I just come with you, Elena can go with Stefan and Rebekah"

"You know Rebekah hates her, it won't be for long" Caroline sighed but nodded and he kissed her again, they walked outside hand in hand before Klaus got in to the car with Kol and Elena who sat in the back seat, as he watched Caroline speed off with Stefan and Rebekah.

When they pulled up outside the caves, Klaus turned to Elena and said,

"You're going to have to hold on to me when we jump down, ok?" She nodded and he put an arm around her and jumped down with Kol right behind him, he let go of Elena and the three of them walked further into the caves, it didn't take long until they saw flickering lights on the walls and Kol sped off, Klaus rolled his eyes at brother, sometimes he didn't think things through, Klaus heard Damon,

"Well if it isn't Bonnie's new boyfriend, come to save the day?"

"Kol" Klaus heard Bonnie's faint whisper, and Klaus grabbed Elena speeding them to his brother, he didn't let go of Elena as they came into the opening inside the cave but stayed behind her with a grip on her arm and said,

"Save the day, hurt the doppelganger, all in a day's work" Klaus smirked at Damon, whose eyes widened at the sight of a confused and nervous Elena, Klaus saw Bonnie was sat behind Damon slumped against the cave wall with dried blood on her forehead from a cut that was still open, she wasn't fully conscious,

"Let her go" Damon demanded and Klaus laughed,

"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands now, not when I could so easily snap her neck" Klaus moved his hands to each side of her head and smiled at Damon who said,

"You wouldn't do it, you need her for hybrids"

"You haven't noticed I've been hybrid free for a while now? They became nothing but trouble for me which means I no longer have a use for the doppelganger"

Caroline shouted from the opposite side of the opening,

"What the hell do you think you're doing Nik?!" Klaus saw Kol took this opportunity to quickly race to Bonnie and bit his wrist; he cradled her upright and let his blood into her mouth, healing her head wound almost instantly, Damon turned to Kol and sped behind him to snap his neck but Stefan was quicker and twisted Damon's neck, letting his body fall to the ground, Klaus let go of Elena and walked over to Caroline who put her hands up and quietly but firmly said,

"Don't" she walked past him and toward Bonnie, Klaus heard the pain in her voice when she spoke to him and knew she was upset, he wanted to make it better but she said to Kol,

"Let's get to her to the car" his brother nodded and she took Elena's hand before they sped out of the caves leaving everyone else behind, Klaus sighed and Rebekah said,

"Let's get his body out of here" and pointed Damon, Stefan bent down to pick his brother up and threw him over his shoulder before the three of them sped back to the mansion.

**Caroline POV**

As they reached the end of the cave Kol jumped out with Bonnie still in his arms, Caroline took this moment of privacy to turn to Elena and said,

"I'm so sorry Lena, I had no idea he would do that to you" she hugged her friend and Elena replied,

"It's ok Care, I don't think he would have hurt me, he just wanted Bonnie to be safe"

"Yeah, well he did it the wrong way."

The two girls climbed into the back of the car with Bonnie between them, she was fully conscious now and Caroline said,

"How are you?"

Bonnie smiled slightly and said,

"I'm ok, I feel fine"

"I'm going to kill him for this" Kol mumbled in the driver's seat and Caroline smiled slightly, Kol really did care for Bonnie,

"What did he say to you? Why did he take you?" Elena asked Bonnie,

"He said how everyone was changing sides and he didn't want a witch with them too"

"Oh please, if the original family wanted a witch, they could find one in half an hour" Caroline scoffed,

"I'm sorry he did this to you Bonnie" Elena said and took her friends hand,

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Bonnie replied.

Caroline looked out of the window as the tree's sped by and thought about how Nik had been threatening one of her best friends, she was furious with him and seeing him like that had hurt her, she had forgotten he was the original hybrid who they all once feared, but she never thought he would do anything to hurt her and he knew that included hurting her friends, even if he wouldn't have hurt Elena, he still threatened it.

When they reached the mansion they climbed out of the car and walked in, Kol held Bonnies hand and Elena trailed behind, Caroline went over to Stefan and said,

"Where's Damon?"

"He's in the basement, still unconscious" he replied and she nodded,

"And Nik?"

"He's upstairs" she sighed and walked toward their bedroom, she shut the door behind her and saw Nik walking toward her, she took a deep breath to prepare and said,

"How could you?"

"I wouldn't have hurt her sweetheart; he just had to think I was going to"

"Did Elena know that?"

"No"

"Then I don't care whether you planned to hurt her or not, you threatened my best friend's life and had her actually believe you would kill her, that's not ok"

"Don't be mad, I was trying to get Bonnie back"

"Both you and Kol could have easily took out Damon, you're originals yet you chose to threaten Elena instead, I'm not mad Nik, I'm furious, you know I forgot how evil you could actually be, you know Elena's still scared of you and you used that against her today"

"You need to calm down Caroline" Nik hadn't come any closer to her and Caroline was getting angrier with him as the argument went on,

"Why? Are you going to threaten my life too?"

"Caroline" Nik used a firm voice which Caroline knew was him warning her but she wasn't finished yet,

"I get it, that's how you've been all your life threatening people to make them fear you, but I never thought you would do that to someone I care about, you knew it would hurt me and you did it anyway" Caroline turned and left the room slamming the door behind her, she went in the nearest spare bedroom and leant against the closed door whilst tears silently ran down her face, she heard Nik leave their bedroom and slam the front door, she let out a breath and cried harder.

She couldn't stop thinking about seeing Nik smile at Damon as he threatened Elena's life, knowing she was Caroline's best friend. There was a small knock on the bedroom door and Caroline wiped the tears from her cheeks before opening the door, Bonnie hugged Caroline and closed the door behind them leading them toward the bed, the girls sat down and Caroline said,

"I'm sorry, I should be comforting you"

"Please don't, Kol hasn't let go of me since the cave and Elena is keeping her eye on me, i'm fine"

"Kol was so worried about you, are you really ok?"

"Yes, are you?" Bonnie looked at Caroline and she sighed answering,

"I don't know, am I stupid to have thought he changed?"

"No, he has changed, but you can't change someone fully"

"But he did something that he knew would hurt me the most, using my friend, and he thought I'd be ok with that"

"I don't know what to tell you, this is for you two to sort out"

Caroline nodded and said, "Thanks Bon" she leaned over and hugged her friend.

* * *

**So i've had a few requests for problems before the wedding and here you have it, they're first proper argument/fight and it'll be a big one.**

**What do you want to happen to Damon?**

**Let me know what you think(:**


	30. Chapter 30

**Klaus POV**

Klaus had been walking around town for a few hours now, he couldn't understand why Caroline was so angry about him using Elena to save Bonnie, sometimes she wanted to do what was best for everyone but Klaus didn't think that way, he liked to get things done quickly and his plan today was working, he sighed to himself and started to walk back home. It was past midnight when he got in and Kol was the only person who seemed to be awake sat in the living area, Klaus walked in and Kol said,

"Brother"

Klaus sat down on the opposite end of the couch and asked,

"Where is everyone?"

"Sisters are asleep, Bonnies in the guest room sleeping and Stefan and Elena went home"

Klaus nodded and Kol said,

"Listen, I know you might not think it's my place to say this but"

"Then don't say it" Klaus interrupted, he had never been particularly close with Kol so didn't share personal details with him,

"You need to hear this, I think the only reason Caroline was upset was because you didn't tell anyone your plan, it was obvious to everyone you were up to something when you separated yourself and Caroline and had Elena come with us, she would have been less upset if she had time to think about it instead of just finding you there bargaining with her friends life"

"Well it worked didn't it? Bonnie's ok and Elena was unharmed"

Kol stood up and said, "You're engaged to be married brother, you can't run off doing things on your own anymore, you have to decide things together" and with that he left the room and Klaus alone.

Klaus got up and went to the bedroom finding Caroline with her hand across his side of the bed, he went into the closet and pulled on his sweat pants before climbing into his side of the bed, facing Caroline, he watched her and as if she felt his presence pulled herself closer so she was lay against him, he stroked her hair and whispered,

"I love you Caroline."

**Caroline POV**

When Caroline woke up she was facing Nik, he was asleep and had his hands over hers, it made her smile even though she was still mad and she quietly got up out of bed and showered trying not to wake Nik, she quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs, hoping not to bump into anyone as she slipped on her coat, as much as she loved living here, she wanted some space and time to clear her head so she went out and walked into town, it was still only early so the streets were pretty empty, she walked along the main street opposite the grill, the bookstore and the grocers, she liked being in town when it was quiet, it was like everywhere was different, peaceful, she found herself at the edge of the cemetery and walked inside, going straight to the head stone she hadn't seen for some time now, she didn't visit her dad's grave often, she felt he was always with her, she stopped and looked down smiling as she read his name,

"Hey daddy, I'm sorry I didn't visit for so long" she sighed and knelt down on the grass,

"I have some good news, I'm engaged can you believe it? I'm so happy. Nik's the best thing that's happened to me. I wish you were here right now daddy, I miss you and sometimes I really need your help, I wish I could talk to you" a tear rolled down Caroline's cheek and she quickly wiped it away,

"I'm sorry, I always cry, but yeah my wedding, Rebekah's going to help me plan, you would love her she's just like me, they're my family now, I finally got all the brothers and sisters I wanted" Caroline laughed to herself,

"I got the prince too, were perfect for each other, he treats me like a princess. I hope you're proud of me daddy" Caroline sighed and stood up, brushing off her legs from grass that was stuck to her jeans and said,

"I love you" she kissed her hand and placed it on his name before walking back into town, she sat on the bench outside the park and heard footsteps coming toward her, when she looked she saw it was Elijah,

"When did you get back in town?" she asked as he sat next to her,

"Early this morning, I see congratulations are in order" Caroline looked puzzled and Elijah and he smiled pointing to the ring on her finger, she smiled and said,

"Thank you; he proposed the day you left town"

"I'm happy for the both of you, although I sense something is wrong"

Caroline wanted to roll her eyes but stopped herself, Elijah was the original who was the hardest to lie to mostly because he was so good at reading people from their expressions or voice,

"I am happy about the engagement" she sighed and continued, "Me and Nik had a fight yesterday, actually it was more me yelling at him"

Elijah didn't reply but simply nodded and waited for her to continue,

"Damon kidnapped Bonnie and when we went to save her we spilt into two groups, Nik, Elena and Kol and me, Stefan and Bekah, they arrived first and Nik threatened Elena to try and hurt Damon but no one knew that's what he was going to do so Elena was scared and I was mad" Caroline looked at Elijah whose face was expressionless, she waited for him to speak,

"So you are mad at Niklaus because he didn't tell you about his plan" Caroline nodded and replied,

"It's not just that, I mean for years life in this town has been about saving Elena and protecting her, she's my best friend and I would do anything for her so it hurt me to see her being used, I know what it's like to be used in a plan and it's not nice"

"I understand, especially since it was Niklaus you were all protecting Elena from, do you think he would have really hurt her?"

"No" Caroline didn't hesitate with her reply,

"Then you have nothing to worry about" Elijah smiled slightly and stood up, before walking away, Caroline smiled after him, his advice always helped but sometimes it was like he spoke in riddles.

**Klaus POV**

After Klaus had woke up to an empty bed he had walked around the house trying to find Caroline, hoping she had calmed down since yesterday, he couldn't find her and assumed she had gone out to avoid him, so he decided to let some anger out on Damon downstairs, he could hear Kol with him so descended the stairs of the basement.

"Brother, feel like having a bit of fun?" Kol smirked at him with his bat placed over his shoulder,

"Always" Klaus replied walking closer to Damon before snapping his wrist which was chained up, Damon cried out in pain and Klaus felt a little better,

"Now, tell me why you took Bonnie" Kol asked walking around Damon and swinging his bat by his side,

"She's always been so judgey about me, yet she's smitten over you" Damon spat at Kol and he swung his bat connecting with Damon's chest, Klaus stood back and let his brother take the lead, knowing how worried he was about Bonnie,

"Jealousy then?" Kol replied and Damon scoffed,

"Of that witch bitch?"

Klaus watched his brother break both Damon's knees with his bat before snapping his neck, leaving him chained and unconscious,

"I would love nothing more than to tear his heart out" Kol growled and Klaus replied,

"What's stopping you?"

"It's Bonnie's decision to make" Klaus simply raised his eyebrows at his brother's unnatural restraint but left the room without commenting.

Klaus made his way to his art studio; he hadn't painted in a while and found it was a good way to clear his mind, he opened the door and walked in to find Caroline sat on his stool with a paint brush in hand, she wasn't painting anything specific but instead was making different patterns around the paper,

"I'm not much of an artist" she said without looking at him, instead she stayed focused on her art,

"You don't have to be. Where did you go?" he asked walking into the room and letting the door close behind him,

"I just needed to clear my head" she put the paintbrush down and stood up walking over to Klaus and putting one hand on the side of his face, she looked him in the eyes and said,

"I'm sorry about yesterday; I shouldn't have yelled at you, you saved Bonnie"

"Talk to me sweetheart, what made you so angry?" he asked taking her hand and leading her to the small couch which sat under the window, she sat facing him with both legs up and said,

"It's just, I know what it's like to be used as bait in a plan, I have been the one being threatened so many times and Elena is the one we always protect, I know you wouldn't of hurt her but I could see how scared she looked" Klaus hated hearing about Caroline's past and how many times she was threatened, if he could he would kill anyone who ever made her hurt,

"Caroline, I would never do anything to hurt you and I know that includes hurting your friends, I should have told you what I was planning and I am sorry for that, we are together and that means we should work together but Elena had to believe it was real for Damon to believe"

Caroline nodded and said,

"I'm sorry Nik; I shouldn't have been so angry. I love you" Caroline leaned over and kissed Klaus on the lips, he breathed a sigh of relief, she had been mad with him for less than a day and he couldn't take it, he hated her not talking to him and knowing he did something to hurt her, but he was glad they are able to talk about what they are feeling, Klaus never trusted someone enough to let them in, not even his siblings knew his thoughts and feeling but with Caroline he didn't want to hold back, he wanted to be honest with her,

"I love you too, make a promise with me?" he asked looking her straight in the eyes, she replied straight away,

"Anything"

"Promise that instead of being mad at one another we will always talk about it and figure it out together"

"I promise" he smiled at her response and kissed her again, she pulled herself closer to him and he put his arms around her pulling her on to his lap, she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, he let his hands wonder over her body as he made up for the hours when he had missed her touch.


	31. Chapter 31

**Caroline POV**

After getting dressed in the art studio Caroline felt peaceful, she had hated fighting with Nik, when she arrived in the house earlier she had heard Nik in the basement with Kol and was curious as to what was going to happen to Damon,

"So Damon's still alive?" she looked at him pulling his t-shirt over his head and he replied,

"Yes, Kol wants to let Bonnie make the decision since it was her he wronged"

Caroline nodded and thought out loud,

"I think we should have Elena's opinion aswel"

"Very well, do you want to talk to them?" He asked walking over and standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach,

"Yeah, I'll text 'Lena to come over" Nik kissed Caroline neck and she smiled putting her hands over his and leaning into him,

"Is Bonnie still here?" he replied and Caroline nodded,

"Let's talk to her first."

Nik had reluctantly left Caroline to talk with Bonnie so both girls were sat on the sofa in the living room, Bonnie's forehead had healed and she looked back to normal, Caroline said,

"Are you doing ok?"

Bonnie nodded and replied, "Yeah, Kol's been taking care of me, he even came into the guest room last night to check on me, when he found me awake he stayed with me"

Caroline raised her eyebrows at her friend, who replied,

"Not in that way, he just held me, it made me feel safer, I guess"

"Kol's softer than he makes out, but seriously when you were missing I don't think he stopped pacing around, he was so worried about you"

Bonnie smiled and said, "I actually really like him Care"

"I know he likes you too, a lot, which is why he hasn't killed Damon yet, even though I know he wants to, he wants that to be your decision"

Bonnie sighed, "I don't know, I hate him Care, always have but I couldn't do that to Elena"

Carline nodded, she understood, Elena had feelings for Damon and killing him would hurt her, but Damon had done too many bad things to everyone in this town, he took it too far this time pissing off the original family,

"You don't have to decide right now, Elena's coming over soon and we'll talk to her about it" Bonnie nodded and Caroline sat closer to her friend turning the TV over, she didn't want to push her friend about it so let her have time to think. Rebekah came into the room and sat on the other side of Bonnie,

"What are we watching?"

"America's next top model" Caroline replied as Rebekah pulled her feet up and said,

"I love this show"

The three girls sat and watched for half an hour until there was a knock at the door, Caroline turned to Bonnie and said,

"That'll be Elena" before getting up to answer the door, she led Elena into the living room and sat back in her seat, Elena sat next to Caroline,

"So I wanted to talk to you about Damon" Caroline said looking at her friend, at the mention of his name Elena looked uncomfortable,

"What about him?" she replied cautiously looking between Caroline and Bonnie, Caroline noticed she didn't look at Rebekah,

"Well it's Bonnies decision whether he lives or not but we wanted to let you know what was happening too" Elena nodded slowly and Bonnie said,

"I haven't decided, I don't want him to die because I know that would hurt you"

"He hurt you Bon; he shouldn't get away with that"

Rebekah let out a small laugh and said,

"Oh my brothers haven't let him get away with anything, just because he's not dead doesn't mean he's not suffering"

Elena cringed at Rebekah's words which were said harshly, Caroline knew the blond didn't like Elena and didn't try to hide it,

"I'm going to tell Kol to let him live" Bonnie announced and the three girls looked at her,

"But I want him to be compelled, so he won't hurt anyone of us again"

Caroline smiled at her friends choice, she knew Bonnie would choose an option which benefited everyone, she put her arm around Bonnie and saw Rebekah put her hand on Bonnie's arm,

Elena nodded and smiled at her friend, Caroline took her hand squeezing a little she was glad Elena would still have Damon; she knew her friend had feelings for him and wouldn't want to take that away from her.

**Klaus POV**

Klaus entered the living room to find Caroline sat in between his sister, Bonnie and Elena, he sat on the couch opposite, Caroline got up and came to sit next to him, cuddling into his side, he loved how easily she fit next to him, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair, since they made up earlier he didn't want to leave her side but wanted to give Bonnie privacy when making her decision about Damon, he knew being a witch Bonnie was more at one with nature so death didn't come easy to her. Kol came into the room and took Caroline's empty space next to Bonnie, he saw how Bonnie reacted and slightly relaxed next to his brother and how Kol had put his hand on her leg, he hid his smile but liked to see his brother settled for once,

"So what's the verdict?" Kol asked looking at Bonnie,

"Keep him alive" Bonnie replied and Kol rolled his eyes,

"But killing him would be so much more fun"

"I want you to compel him" Bonnie replied, clearly ignoring Kol's comment,

"We'll have to wait for the vervain to leave his system" Klaus interrupted and Rebekah smirked causing him to look at her questioningly,

"We could always drain it from him" Klaus smiled at her suggestion and said,

"Have at it sister" before she got up and walked toward the basement.

Klaus had decided it was time to make things right with the doppelganger, she was important to Caroline and he had been hostile to her long enough, he looked over to her and saw she looked a little uncomfortable being so close to his brother, he said,

"Elena, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked over at him confused but said,

"Erm, sure"

He leaned into Caroline and very faintly whispered

"I'll be back in a minute, my love"

She leaned away from him so he could get up and nodded but looked at him questioningly, he smiled in reply to her expression and walked into the kitchen, Elena followed behind him and he could hear her heartbeat pick up, when they got into the kitchen he closed the door behind them and said,

"I know they're probably all listening but I just wanted to apologize to you, I haven't been very friendly toward you and I shouldn't have used you like I did yesterday"

Klaus watched as Elena raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth slightly,

"Oh, erm, no I mean I wasn't very accepting of you so you had reason to be unfriendly" she smiled slightly and Klaus replied,

"I hope we can start again"

"Sure" she replied smiling a little more, Klaus nodded and walked back into the living with Elena when Klaus sat with Caroline he saw Elijah had joined the group,

"Sweet Caroline, you've got my brother whipped, I don't think I've ever heard him apologize" Kol said smirking in Klaus direction, Klaus growled and Elijah warned his brother,

"Kol"

"Oh come on, I'm just having a little fun"

"Won't be laughing when you're not invited to the wedding" Caroline replied to Kol and Klaus smirked, he liked her wit especially when she used it against Kol,

"We both know you need me at the wedding to make the photo's look better"

"You're big head won't fit in the photo's Kol" Caroline laughed and Bonnie joined in, Klaus even saw Elijah smirk,

"Ouch, sweet Caroline, if anything's too big to fit into the photo's it's my -"

"KOL" Elijah cut him off before he could finish his sentence and Caroline and Bonnie laughed even harder, Klaus chuckled and kissed the top of Caroline hair, even Elena was trying to hide her laughter with her hand.

Rebekah came up from the basement looking smug and everyone turned to her,

"Vervain free, you can compel him" she said before dropping onto the couch next to Elijah,

Kol and Klaus stood up and Caroline said,

"I'll come with you" Klaus took her hand as she stood up and let her lead the way down the stairs, Klaus saw Damon's body was full of cuts and bruises from his siblings torture, his chest and stomach full of deeper cuts and still had blood running out of them, they must have been from Rebekah, Caroline took a deep breath and Klaus pulled her closer whispering in her ear,

"Sweetheart, we can take care of it if you want to go back upstairs"

"No, it's fine" she squeezed his hand and he smiled slightly, knowing she was trying to reassure him that she was ok,

"Let's get this over with" Kol said before Klaus walked over to Damon and stood directly in front of him, looking him in the eye he said,

"You will not harm anyone from this town again, you will forget about any plan you have against us and move on with your life, you will be nothing but a gentleman to Caroline and Bonnie and you will look after Elena for as long as she wants you around, you will not make a move against my family ever again, as soon as we unchain you, you will leave the mansion and not come back unless invited"

As soon as Klaus finished the compulsion he walked back to Caroline and took her hand, leading her back upstairs, letting his brother unchain Damon, Caroline smiled at Bonnie and said,

"It's done"

Bonnie nodded and turned to Klaus saying "Thank you"

Klaus nodded in reply and Caroline said,

"Elena if you want to go see him and take him home, Kol's unchaining him"

Elena stood up as Damon walked upstairs, he hadn't healed and obviously needed to feed, Elena rushed to his side and helped hold him up before turning and saying,

"Thank you, I'll see you later" to Caroline and Bonnie who both nodded.

Klaus sat with Caroline curled into him watching 'the hills have eyes' it was supposed to be a horror but Klaus was bored, Caroline and Bekah had decided they needed and 'family film night' so they were all forced to watch, even Elijah, Bonnie was sat next to Kol who looked amused by the film, Caroline kept flinching and hiding her face in Klaus shirt and it made him smile, he put his arms around her pulling her closer to him, whispering faintly enough that only she would hear,

"I'll protect you sweetheart."


End file.
